Drama: A High School Story
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: One week. That's all the time it took for him to change me from a normally functioning female, who paid attention and did her work in class, to the stereotypical love-struck teenage girl. The kind that write the boy of their affections name in their notebook just so they can surround it by hearts, the kind that think about said boy constantly, no matter how much they try not to.
1. The Encounter

Chapter 1 - The Encounter

**disclaimer:(only doing this once) Teen Titans is property of DC and Warner Brothers. I own nothing, but my ideas.**

* * *

Monday, December 9th 11:00 AM - Coach Garret's class.

Kori's POV

A week. That's all the time it took for him to change me from a well functioning high school junior, who paid attention in class and did the work she was assigned, to the stereotypical love-struck teenage girl. You know, the kind that write the boy of their affections name in their notebook just so they can surround it by hearts, the kind that constantly think about said boy and analyze the smallest encounters that you had with him, trying to figure out if he returns your feelings. Yeah, that's me right now.

Who is this boy that I am talking about? Dick Grayson, Gotham City's playboy and the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. He showed up here in Jump City a week ago, looking all perfect with his muscular body, gorgeous face, nice car, and sun glasses covering his eyes. And of course all the girls in the school flocked to him, practically throwing themselves at him and begging for his attention... all the girls except me.

Don't get me wrong, I obviously thought he was attractive, but unlike the rest of the female student body, I was under no delusion that he would have any interest in any of the girls here at Jump Academy. I mean the guy is a celebrity after all, he dates models, not high school girls that practically worship his every step. Besides I, as well as everyone else, knew his reputation with women. A total playboy, and that's not what I was looking for. Call me old fashion, but I don't offer up my virginity to any good looking guy that comes along.

Did I have a pre-formed opinion of him? Absolutely. I thought he was nothing but a snobbish, pretty faced rich boy who only cared for himself. Was I wrong? Very. After talking with him and getting to know him I saw the person, and he wasn't anything like I expected.

Contrary to what most people would assume, he was the one who approached me. Why? I have no idea. There's nothing special about me in any way. I'm not popular like my sister, I don't have the entire male student body swooning over me, and I think I'm pretty average looking. I'm tall for a girl, around 5'9, my eyes are green, and I have long red hair. Nothing stands out, but that didn't stop him from coming up and talking to me... But perhaps I should start from the beginning...

Monday December 2nd, 7:45 AM - Jump City Academy parking lot

Kori's POV

I pull into the parking lot of Jump City Academy, parking my white SUV next to my friend Gar's green Jeep Cherokee as I always do. Before I even get out of my car I notice that the students were all gathered outside of the school, but I don't think anything of it, guessing they were talking with their friends after returning from Thanksgiving break.

The moment I step out my car I am tackled by my friend, Karen Beecher, an African-American girl, who I have known my entire life. She practically slams me against the side of my car, pinning me there with a huge grin on her face. "Kori!," she exclaims in far to gleeful tone for this early in the morning.

"What's wrong with you?," I ask as I raise my eyebrow.

Her mouth falls open and she gives me a very odd look. "You don't know?" I continue to look confused, having no idea what she is talking about. "Dick Grayson is here."

My eyes widen dramatically. "In Jump City?!"

"No... well, yes, but that's not what I mean. He moved from Gotham, he's coming to this school," she gleefully exclaims.

I give her a very a bland look. "Why would Dick Grayson move all the way from New York to California? It's probably just a rumor, I mean it has to be."

Suddenly I hear the quiet talking pick up into a loud collective chatter, and I see Bee smirk at me. She then points off to the other side of the parking lot. "Yeah, a rumor alright," she says in a sarcastic tone.

I step to the side of my SUV and sure enough by the time that I do, a black Ferrari is pulling into a parking spot about forty yards from me. I am in hidden awe as a tall, muscular, black-haired male steps out of his car and lazily slangs a single strapped black bag over his shoulder. Even though the sun is hidden by the late Fall clouds, he has black sun glasses covering his eyes, but I know from seeing him in magazines and on t.v. that his eyes are the most gorgeous thing to every grace Earth, an electric blue color if I remember correctly.

"Someone is staring," I hear Bee whisper into my ear, and I almost instantly frown.

"I was not staring," I defend myself sounding rather sure, but I know I had been.

"Oh c'mon, you know he's cute," she continues to tease me, much to my frustrations.

I glance back at him, finding him leaning against his car, his phone being the only thing that is apparently worthy of his attention. "Yeah, he's cute, but I'm willing to bet he is a total snob, I mean just look at him."

"Oh, trust me I am," she replies flirtatious.

I frown disapprovingly at her. "Don't you have a boyfriend?," I question referring to one my closest friends, a junior wide-receiver named Vic, who is a big deal on campus. At first the only reason he ever even hung out with me was because he has a crush on Bee, but we actually became good friends and he has taken up for me on a number of occasions.

"One, Vic and I aren't that serious, two, looking never hurt anyone, and three, you were practically drooling and you have a boyfriend," she retorts.

I copy her tone. "One, Xavier is just my friend, two, I've seen you and Vic make out more than once, and three, I was not drooling."

She smirks once more. "That's good because he's right behind you."

My whole face turns red and I quickly turn to see him walking toward us. My mouth falls open and I am utterly frozen in place, just watching him get closer and closer. I am ashamed at the thoughts running through my mind currently. 'God, he is fine. He even looks ripped through his jacket. I hope my hair doesn't look bad. I hope I don't have a stupid look on my face. I hope he stops and says something.' And just as I think that, he walks straight by us with out even a glance in our direction, still not even bothering to look up from his phone.

I look back at Bee, who is fighting back laughter. "What's so funny?"

She fails to control her laughter anymore, and bursts out into a fit of giggles. "You were totally checking him out. Like you were looking directly at him and everything."

I feel like face palming myself at the moment. The first celebrity I meet and I just stare at him. Great going Kori. He probably thinks I am creeper... not that I care. He still more than likely self-centered douchebag, guys like him tend to be.

I huff and cross my arms over my chest. "Whatever, let's just go inside," I say before walking off toward the crowded school entrance way, her following behind. Around ten minutes later I am standing at my locker, Bee already having gone to class. I see Dick down the hallway, walking out of the office with his schedule in hand, and somehow the guy has been here less than twenty minutes and he already managed to collect a number of girls following, my sister being on of them.

Who is my sister? Komi Anders, other wise known as Ms. Perfect, last year's prom queen and homecoming queen, basically the most popular senior in the school, and I have no idea why. I love my sister, but she is a real bitch at times... like all the time. Regardless, I was sure that her Dick would have slep together by the end of the day, but he is known as a playboy after all.

What about me? Like I said I'm the very definition of average. There is nothing that I can name that is special about me. I'm kind of the girl next door type. If you asked me about my romantic life, my reply would be what romantic life? Guys just tend to not notice me, or if they do, they only look at me as their friend, Gar and Vic for example, but it's okay. I'm actually fine with not being the center of attention. To be honest I prefer it. No one makes fun of you if they don't notice you.

The two guys that I know like me are very odd. Roy Harper is one. The basic rich pretty boy type, probably similar to Dick. He flirts with me constantly and thinks he is God's gift to mankind. I can deal with a lot of things, but being conceded isn't one of them. Xavier Redd is the other. I used to swear that I was totally in love with him, but then I found out some things, for example he deals drugs, and that kind of threw me off. He is still one of my closest friends, but I just couldn't deal with that. Call me a good girl, but I prefer to think of myself as smart.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I quickly turn to find Xavier standing there. Speak of the devil. I smile up at him. "Hey Xavier, you scared me."

He chuckles. "Sorry." I see him look down the hallway and notice the swarm of girls surrounding Dick. "Playboy's getting him some action I see."

I glance over to see him leaning up against a locker, my sister standing in front of him. He doesn't look like he is listening to thing she is saying and that actually makes me smile. It's about time someone dropped her ego out of orbit. "Yeah, guess so," I reply to Xavier, still focused on Richard. I have to admit, even if he is a man whore, he is a very hot one.

"What do you think of him," I hear Xavier ask, drawing my attention back to him.

I just shrug. "Probably Roy Harper 2.0"

Xavier chuckles at that. "Let's hope not. It's hard enough to handle one of him as it is."

I know Xavier doesn't like Roy. It would be easy to believe that it's because Roy is just unlikable, but I think it has something to do with the way he flirts with me constantly.

Just then the bell rings, signaling it's time for class, so I hug Xavier and tell him bye before heading off to art class. Art and my next periods, English and my free period, are pretty normal. It isn't till I walk into forth period history that the day becomes interesting. I take off my jacket and sit down in my normal two person table in the back of the room, just like I do everyday, and just when almost everyone is seated he walks into the room looking absolutely gorgeous. Who is he? Do you really have to ask? Dick Grayson of course. The chattering girls in the background speak to that perfectly.

When Coach Garret, our history teacher/head football coach/gym teacher sees him enter, his face brightens considerably. I think this is first time I have seen Coach Garret smile since football season ended.

"Grayson! How are you doing son?," Coach Garret exclaims as he sticks his hand out to Dick.

Dick studies him a moment before shaking his hand. "Good."

"Damn right good! I read your file, son. You quaterbacked Gotham Academy to two championships in a row," the coach says with more enthusiasm then I have ever heard out of him. I didn't know Dick played football, but it really doesn't surprise me.

Richard raises his sun glasses into his spiked black hair and for the first time I see his beatify blue orbs in person. They really are amazing. He shrug. "Umm yeah."

Coach Garret throws his arm around Dick's shoulders. "Listen here Grayson, this class can be pretty difficult at times, but if you play quarterback for us next season I can just make all this work disappear." He then makes a 'poof' sound with his mouth, and for the first time I notice just how ridiculous of man he is.

"But I'm the quarterback!," I hear Roy protest from the other side of the room.

"Shut it Harper, can't you see I'm trying to bribe our way to a state championship here?," Coach Garret exclaims, causing everyone to laugh... besides Roy of course. Coach Garret turned back to Dick. "So, what do you say?"

"You realize this is illegal, right?," Dick questions, raising an eyebrow, and I think my heart skipped a beat.

The coach nods. "Absolutely."

He shrugs once more. "Alright then."

"That's my boy. Now, take a seat by Anders over there," he points to me and the instant Dick looks at me everything in the room just freezes like time completely stopped for a moment.

Without hesitation Dick begins to walk over and I hear my heart beat growing louder and louder. Just before he sits down his phone begins to ring and he reaches into jacket pocket and pulls it out before glancing at the screen. "Can I take this? My brother just had surgery on his back, and I need to find out if it went well."

That must be why he was staring at his phone this morning, because he was worried about his brother. Maybe he isn't as self-centered as I assumed.

Coach Garret waves his hand. "Sure, take your time." A perfect example of a teacher showing favoritism. All hell would have to break loose for any of the rest of us to get out. Coach Garret said that if he had to suffer through this hell hole then so did we. It goes without saying that he's not the biggest fan of teaching.

Dick nods and lays his bag down beside me before exiting the room. I find myself watching the door the entire time he is gone, a strange feeling of nervousness flowing through me. I know when he gets back he's going to be sitting like a foot from me, and that is an unnerving feeling. All I can seem to think about is not staring and to not say anything stupid... or at all.

He enters the room moment a later, and it's easy to see his face is much more relaxed. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he walks over and takes a seat beside me. I notice all the girls in the room are no longer paying attention to Coach Garret's lecture, but I can't criticize them for it because I'm not either.

I sat quietly for around ten minutes, occasionally glancing over at Dick, finding him actually listening and taking notes, which is surprising. Roy usually just flirts the entire female half of the class, so maybe they are different.

The silence is abruptly broken when the fire alarm goes off. I see Coach Garret stand from his chair, with a huge smile on his face, probably excited to get out of the room. We are escorted out to the parking lot, where we are to wait until given permission to head back inside. It isn't till we reach said parking lot that I notice two things. One, it's freezing out here, and two, I left my jacket in the room.

I stand off in the middle of scattered groups of teenagers and wrap my arms around myself for warmth. Out the corner my eye I see someone standing next to me, that I assume is Xavier or Roy, but when I look over at the person I find that it is Dick.

He looks at me with a soft smile on his face, and I forgot that I needed to breath. I see him unzip his black puma jacket with a white emblem on it before he takes it off and extends it out to me. "Here, put this on."

I gape at him, glancing from the jacket to his face. "Umm no, I couldn't. You would be cold then."

He chuckles. "I'm from Gotham, I can handle a little cold. What I can't handle is watching you stand here, shivering like a chihuahua."

A giggle escapes me and he drapes the jacket over my shoulders, allowing to slip my arm through it's sleeves, which considering I'm 5'9 and he's 6'2 they are a little long, but that's okay. This is actually really sweet. "Thank you for this."

"Don't worry about it," he says, his smile still present. "What is your name anyway?

"Umm, Kori. Kori Anders," I reply as I attempt to control the butterflies that I am currently feeling.

He extends his hand out to me and I shake it, while blushing far to much, but at least I can blame my red face on the cold. "Dick Grayson." He then stares at me for a moment and I feel that dreaded nervousness build back up in me. "Are you related to a girl named... Komi? I think."

I sigh. "Yep, she's my sister."

"Hmm," was his response.

"What?, I ask curiously.

He shakes his head. "Nothing... it's just she is a little... frisky. She gave me her phone number and address out of nowhere."

I glance down. "Yeah, that's my sister for you. Little Mrs. Perfect."

He smirks. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you are far more beautiful."

Dead. I'm serious, my heart isn't beating. "Umm, thank you. I'm not used to compliments from guys like you.".

He raised an eyebrow. "Guys like me?"

I beginning to fidget and look at anything that isn't him. "You know... cute."

He laughs at me. "I don't think anyone has ever described me as cute before, but thank you regardless."

"You're welcome," I respond rather lamely, so I quickly catch myself. "So um, is your brother okay?"

"He's fine. Fell out of a tree. Kid thinks he is a monkey."

I laughed at him, and I feel that I'm starting to let my guard down a little. "So, why did you move to Jump. It's a long away from Gotham."

He glances down at the ground before meeting my eyes. "Me and Bruce don't see eye to eye on certain things. I just needed to get away from Gotham, and start doing and think for myself."

I know there is more to the story, but before I can ask him to elaborate, I hear Kitten, a girl who hates me for some reason I'm not sure of, sang, "oh Dickie-poo, where are you?," from somewhere in the crowd. The next thing I know, Dick has his arms wrapped around my abdomen and his head in tucked in behind mine. My body tenses, and I am frozen in place. "Umm, what are you doing?"

"Hiding. That kitty girl, or whatever her name is, has been following me around all morning," he says in a whispering tone.

I laugh and relax back against him. "Most guys like kitten."

"Why? She's God awful."

"She will sleep with them. I figured a playboy like you would like that," I respond, interested in what he has to say.

He laughs. "I have standards."

Before I can comment on that the bell rings signaling that we can go back inside. Dick walks beside me the entire way in, and I notice people are watching, including Bee, who is giving me a thumbs up, to which I just roll my eyes. I know I'm going to have to listen to her drill me in lunch.

Once in the room, me and Dick talk a little more before the bell rings. He looks down at his schedule, and I can see that his next class is lunch.

"You want me to show you where the lunch room is?," I question as I pick up my history book and stand from our table.

"Nah, I think I'll eat off campus, but thanks," he says before walking off, leaving standing there. I then realize I am wearing his jacket a call him. "Dick wait, your jacket."

He turns and looks at me before shrugging. "Keep it, I have plenty like it," and with that he made his way out the door. I make my way out of the class room and it occurs to me that my opinion of him has completely changed. This morning I assumed he was a complete douchebag, and he still might be, but he just doesn't seem like it. I know Roy would never give up his jacket just to keep me warm, but Dick did it without hesitation. Maybe I had him all wrong.

Once in lunch, I avoid the horrors of cafeteria food and make my way to the table that me and my friends sat at. I notice that everyone is already seated as I approach. On one side of the table sits my best friend Raven, a girl with dark hair, fair skin, and blue, standing about 5'3 in height, and beside her is Gar. He is around 5'6 with dark green eyes, brown hair, and a nice tan. On the opposite side is Bee and Vic, who are holding hands like always.

I take a seat beside Karen and she immediately turns to face. "Okay, spill," she demands with a large grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say, acting oblivious even though I am quite clear on what she want's to know.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. I saw you talking with Dick Grayson earlier, and..." she then notices Dick's jacket, which I haven't bothered to take off and she pauses mid-sentence. "Holy... He gave you his jacket?"

I sigh, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I left my jacket in the room when the fire alarm went off and he gave me his because I was cold."

"Oh my God! He is so in to you," she exclaims, and I notice everyone at the table is now listening to us, besides Raven, who is enthralled with her book that she is reading.

I gave her a very bland look. "He is not in to me, he was simply being nice. Dick turned down my sister and Kitten scares him to death, so I'm positive he has no interest in any girl in this school. Besides he isn't my type."

Raven snorts laughter at this.

"What?" I ask defensively.

She just flips the page of her book, never looking up. "I'm just pretty sure he is everyone's type."

Gar frowns at her. I have always been pretty sure that they like each other, but if they do neither have ever made a move. I turn my attention back to Raven to defend myself. "Not mine, I'm not looking for a one week fling and I'm pretty sure that's all he would be interested in from any girl."

"And if he wasn't looking for just a fling?..." Bee trails off in question.

I consider that a moment. "I don't know, but this whole conversation is completely pointless because I can assure Dick has no interest in me."

Bee rolls her eyes with a teasing grin. "If you say so."

I just huff and cross my arms over my chest. Dick's obviously hot, and just because he is nicer than I gave him credit for doesn't mean I like him. I could see us becoming friends though, and I think I would be happy with that.

After I endure much more teasing during lunch the bell finally rings and I head to gym, surprised find Dick standing in the middle of the room shirtless and shooting a basket ball.

I could die right now and I would be okay with it. He is ripped, more so than I imagined, and yes I'm sad to say that imagined it... with great detail at that. I watch him move with impressive agility and his arms and chest are... just wow. I see him look over at me and I snap out of my daze becoming very flustered. knowing he had caught me staring.

He just gives me a two finger salute and I shyly wave back before leaving him to shoot as I head down to the girls locker room to change in. As I put on a long sleeved shirt that says 'Jump Academy' along with a pair of matching sweat pants, I listen to the girls around the locker room swoon over him, talking about amazing his body is, I fight to not roll my eyes. I mean it's not that big of a deal... right?

Once out of the locker room, I see Coach Garret talking to Dick. Coach Garret see's me and calls me over. "Anders, front and center!"

I swallow believing myself to be in trouble for something that I am not aware I've done, and walk over to them, fighting to not look at Dick's body as he wipes the sweat off of him with a towel. "Yes, sir?"

"I need someone to show Grayson here over to the football stadium, and I have to deal with the rest of these obese maggots, so I can't. He wants you to go with him. Understand?"

I glance at Richard, who is now putting his shirt back on, then back at Coach Garret. "Umm yeah, okay."

He nods before walking off over to the bleachers, and I look back at Dick. "Umm, why me?"

"I don't know anyone else," he answers with a shrug. "You don't mind taking me, do you?"

I quickly shake my head. "Umm no, not at all." Truthfully I actually feel happy that he wants me to take him. "Follow me," I instruct and begin to walk to the gym's exit. We walk in comfortable silence for a moment until we come to the gate that leads to the stadium. "Well, what do you think?" I ask once we reach the inside.

He walks out onto the grass and looks around the stadium with interest before lying down in the grass out of nowhere.

My eyebrow raises. "What are you doing?"

"Cloud watching." He pats the spot next to him on the grass. "Wanna join me?"

Laying down beside Dick Grayson? Didn't see this coming when I woke up this morning. I walk over to where he is laying and lay down beside him, feeling pretty comfortable. We lay in silence for a minute just staring up at the greyish clouds and then my thoughts just slip out of mouth. "You're not like I thought you would be."

He turns on his side, leaning his head on his arched hand and I copy him, so that we are facing each other. "What do you mean?," he inquires

"I just thought you would be more of a douche."

He laughs. "I think a lot of people get that impression just because I am Bruce Wayne's son."

I grin, now being relaxed. "Don't forget being a pretty boy."

"You've called me cute and pretty in the same day. Keep that up and I'm going to lose all the masculinity that I have," he jokes and I giggle.

"I'm sorry."

He smiles and shrugs. "You know, I kind of like talking to you."

I blush and smile. "I like talking to you too."

He just gives me a breath-taking smile. We spend the rest of the period just talking and I found out his favorite color is red, his favorite food is cheese pizza, he likes listening to Nickleback, and he assured me that's not a douchebag thing, and that he's is an All-American quarterback. I suggested he talk with Vic and he said he would sit with us tomorrow at lunch, so he could meet him and the rest of my friends.

When the bell rung he leaped to his feet and bided me farewell with a two finger salute before walking off. As I watch him walk away, I find myself excited for the next time I see him. He's definitely different than I expected.


	2. Realization

Chapter Two - Realization

Monday, December 2nd 3:30 - Ander's house

Kori's POV

I stand in the kitchen of my house, in the process of making myself a sandwich, but the Dick related thoughts that are circulating around in my brain are slowing me down. How can he be rich, famous, and hot, but still be nice? I didn't think it were possible but it does seem that way, even though I have only known him a day.

I keep asking myself question after question trying to sort out my thoughts. Do I like him? No, I just met him and know almost nothing about him. Could I like him? Very easily. He is charming and seems to be a good person at that. Could he like me? Most likely not, so this whole internal conversation I am having is pointless, but I just can't help it.

Truthfully he just makes me want to be around him more. He can just talk to me without flirting or being perverted, and that's a very attractive quality. The way he say's things just shows how intelligent he is. It's hard to find guys who have real views on important matters and are able to express them through words. The majority of the male population have three things on their mind: sports, food, and sex, but I just can't see that being him. Sure, this morning I would have sworn that he was just exactly like the typical teenage male, but then I talked to him, and it was like nothing I had expected.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear the front door open and just as quickly shut. "Kori, I'm home," I hear Komi call.

A sigh escapes me. "I'm in the kitchen."

A second later my sister is walking through the door, with her normal cocky smirk on her face. She leans on the counter top and looks over at me. "So, I heard you and Dick were talking this morning. Did he say anything about me?"

"Nope," I respond, which is somewhat true. He only asked me if I was her sister.

Her smirk falls before quickly finding its way to her face. "He's playing hard to get."

I look up from now completed sandwich. "I think that's the girl's job."

She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes. "What do you know about relationships? You've never even had a boyfriend."

I just frown at her, but have no retort. She's right, I never had a boyfriend, so I can't say anything.

Komi smiles, knowing she caught me. "I'm sure he will text me before the night's over. Wait to mom and dad get back and I tell them I'm dating a celebrity," she exclaims to which I roll my eyes in response. I really wish I just could tell her that Dick has no interest in her right now and interrupt her little fantasy about showing him off to our parents, who want even be home for another two months.

Our parents are diplomats for Tameran, an Island nation in the Carrabin Sea. We moved from there when I was two and Komi was three because of civil war had broken out that lasts to this day. My parents often take trips there, usually to help come to a peaceful resolution between the government and the rebels, so they are often gone, leaving me alone with this monster, otherwise known as Komi.

Komi eventually leaves, going who knows where, and I head upstairs, actually looking forward to tomorrow... Well, more specifically looking forward to seeing Dick again.

Tuesday, December 3rd 7:45 PM - Jump City Academy parking lot

Kori's POV

Like everyday I park in my normal spot at my normal time, but today is no way normal, because by the time that I get out of my car an all to familiar Ferrari is pulling up and an all to familiar guy is getting out of it.

Dick spots me from where I am standing by my SUV and makes his way over to me, a McDonalds' bag in one hand and a tray with two orange juices in the other. "Hey Kori," he greets me as he approaches.

A part of me is surprised he even remembers my name, but I ignore that and return his greeting. "Hi, how are you?"

"Good." He reaches into the bag and pulls out a wrapped up Egg McMuffin. "Want breakfast?"

I look at him oddly for a moment. "You bought me breakfast?"

He nods with a light smile. "Yeah, I'd rather eat with someone than eat alone."

I had already eaten that morning, but I am suddenly feeling hungry. I smile and take the McMuffin and one of the orange juices before leaning back against my SUV, him joining me. I can't believe he actually thought about me this morning. Maybe he is interested in me... or maybe I'm just reading way to much into this. Either way it was really sweet of him. "This is really nice of you. Thank you."

He just shrugs and takes sip of his drank. Before I am able to say anything else, Bee comes running around the side of my car, but comes to an abrupt stop when she see's Dick standing there. "Oh, am I interrupting something?," she asks.

"Just breakfast," Dick replies and reaches into his bag, pulling out another Egg McMuffin before tossing it to Bee.

She looks down at the McMuffin then back up at Dick, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Thanks."

He once again just shrugs. I then remember to introduce them. "Dick this my friend Karen Beecher, and you know who he is."

"Just call me Bee," she smiles, extending out her hand to him.

He hands me his drank to free up one of his hands before shaking her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you."

Dick then takes his drank back from me and takes in the last bite of his McMuffin before turning his attention to me. "I got to go. Whoever made my schedule thought it would be hilarious for my first class to be all the way across campus."

"Okay, see you you in Coach Garrets?"

He nods, giving me to the two finger salute before looking over at Bee. "It was nice meeting you." And with that he walked off.

We both watched him grow smaller in the distance, before Bee let out a squeal and jumped into the air for no apparent reason. "Oh my God, he is so into you."

A sigh escapes me. "He brought me breakfast, not confessed his love for me. You're overreacting. He's just a nice guy, nothing more, nothing less."

A smirk finds it's way across her face. "Right. So, can stand here and tell me you don't like him?"

"He's cute, I like talking to him and being around him, but I don't even know him that well. Besides this is still pointless because at the end of the day he is going to be him and I'm going to be me, and those two things don't mix."

"Someone is delusional," she sang as she walked off to the school's front entrance, me following behind, drinking my juice as I do.

Tuesday, December 3rd 11:00 AM - Coach Garret's class

Kori's POV

The fist two periods are like watching paint dry, me just wishing it was third period already. I find myself just wondering what he is doing, what he's thinking about, if possibly he could be thinking about me. Saying that I don't like him is becoming harder and harder to do. Truthfully I'm fighting not to like him. If he were just a normal guy it would be different, but he isn't normal. He's Dick Grayson. Someone who I have seen on the cover of magazines, and read articles about.

I don't want to get so attached to him that I fall for him, only to be rejected when he finds out. It's all very confusing and frustrating, but despite that, I find myself excited when third period begins. I walk into the room and take a seat, and a minute later Dick comes running into the room, leaping over two table, tosses me his bag, before hiding behind the chair that I am in.

Coach Garret saw all of this and his only comment was, "good athleticism, Grayson."

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Kitty," was his out of breath response.

"Kitten," I correct him with an amused smile.

"Whatever her name is, she want leave me alone. I came out of the bathroom and she was just standing there, waiting for me. She actually chased me down the hallway and I'm almost positive I ran over some ninth-grader."

I laugh. "Well, she is isn't here, so why don't you sit down?"

He raises his head to peak over my shoulder, not even caring that everyone is watching him. Seeing Kitten is no where to be found, he takes a seat beside me. All the nerves I felt yesterday are just gone and I'm actually comfortable around him now... well, besides the butterflies, but those aren't going away anytime soon.

The class is fairly quite. Me and Dick pretty much talked amongst ourselves the entire class as we did our work. Dick is really funny, but it's not so much what he says, but how he says it. Everything just sounds so serious with him, even the smallest topics.

As soon as the bell rings we both stand and I escort him to lunch. Our hands brushed twice on the way there and for a second I thought he was going to hold my hand... and I probably would have let him. I mean, what could it hurt, right?

We reach the inside of the lunchroom, and I led him over to my friends, who are completely oblivious that we are approaching. Sitting down beside Bee, I leave him room to take a seat beside me. My friends all looked at Dick to me the back to Dick. Since no one said anything immediately, I rush to introduce him. "Dick these are my friends Raven, Gar, Vic, and you already met Bee."

Gar was the first to greet him. "Dude, don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you at the wrong table?"

Dick raises an eyebrow. "Umm, I don't think so. What would be the right table?"

Gar points to a table where Komi, Roy, Kitten, and the other "popular kids" sat.

Dick shudders when he sees Kitten and I giggle. "Not with Kitty over there."

"Kitten," I correct him once again.

"Whatever her name is."

Everyone besides Raven laughs at this.

Vic greeted him next with a friendly smile. "What up man," he extends his hand out to him.

Dick shakes his hand, with a slight smile. "I saw you at the All-American game last year, right?. Number eighty-four? You're fast."

"Yeah, you throw a pretty ball yourself."

"You two know each other?," I ask looking back and forth between them.

"No, he just played on the west team, while I was on the east," Dick explains.

Vic nods. "Dude through four touchdowns on us." He then looked over at Dick. "Coach says you're playing for us next year."

Dick chuckles and leans his arms on the table, his arm brushing mine as he does. "I kind of got black mailed into to it, but yeah, I guess I am."

I see a grin spread across Bee's face. "Hey Kori, you gonna go watch Dick play?"

"Yes," I answer simply, thwarting her plan to embarrass me.

Dick just smiles down at me before looking over at Raven, who hadn't yet said a word, her face hidden behind her book. He studies her a moment before smiling. "Edgar Allan Poe, huh?"

She lowers her book, her normally stoic face now showing a hint on interest in the conversation. "Yeah, you like his work?"

He nods, seeming very interested. "The Tell-Tale heart is one of my favorite stories."

She seems surprised. "Really? I like the Raven."

He chuckles. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

She lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is."

The rest of lunch Dick managed to charm all of my friends. He talked sports with Vic, literature with Raven, video games with Gar, and fashion with Bee. It is surprising how well versed he is on so many topics, but he is, and his personality just forces you to like him. You ever met that person that everyone just seems to gravitate to for no apparent reason? Yeah, that's him. Cute, charming, nice, intelligent,... perfect.

When the lunch bell rings I say bye to my friends and since me and Dick have gym together, we walk side by side there. Once inside the gym we separate and go change into our gym clothes. Once again the locker room is filled with chatter, the main subject being the school's new heart-throb. It does bother me that there talking about him with such interest. Why? I don't know. After changing I exit the locker room to find Roy waiting for me by the bleachers. And I thought it was going to be a good day.

"Here we go," I mutter under my breath.

He grins and approaches me. "Hey baby."

"I have a name, you know," I retort.

He completely ignores that and glances over at Dick, who is tying his shoes on the other side of the gym, completely oblivious that I am out of the locker room. "I seen you and Grayson talking."

"So?"

"Why?"

"Because I can. He's my friend."

"I don't like him," Roy replies, bitterness in his voice.

"Okay? You're telling me this why?," I question.

"I'm just warning you that you should stay away from him," he responds.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I glance back at Dick, who is talking with Emily, a blonde headed junior. As I stare in that direction I notice something. I'm... jealous? Without another word to Roy I hastefully walk over to Dick, grab his hand, and drag him away from Emily. "Come on, let's go sit down over here," I say quickly leading him to the side of the bleachers near the entrance.

He doesn't protest, walking along beside me and isn't till we reach the bleachers that I release his hand. Truthfully I feel like I could have held it forever, but I think things would get awkward rather quickly. "Who was that guy you were talking to?," he ask me as he leans back.

Hmm, so he did notice. "Roy Harper, I can't stand him. He's cocky and arrogant. Truthfully I kind of pictured you to be just like him," I reply with a sheepish smile.

He scoffs and pretends to be hurt by my words, placing his hand over his heart. "Me cocky and arrogant? No, never."

I just laugh and shake my head. "I don't think of you like that anymore."

"Okay, so then how do you think of me?," he questions, a curious expression on his face.

Hello, nervousness. "I umm... you're a lot nicer than I thought you would be, funny, educated,... can't forget pretty and cute." He laughs at this. "You're just completely the opposite of what I thought... but can I ask you something?"

He nods.

Here we go. "What... what do you think... of me?"

He seems to ponder the question for moment. "I think you're really easy to talk to. I just like being around you, you know? It's good to be around a girl that's not throwing themselves at you or practically giving you the combination on their chastity belt. You're so different from the majority girls I've met, and it's very..." He pauses, searching for the word. "Refreshing. Not to mention that you are obviously beautiful."

I blush and look down. "Beautiful? I think that's a stretch."

He laughs at this, like an actual laugh.

"What?," I ask him.

"You're the most attractive girl I've seen since moving here. It's just kind of funny that you don't think you're beautiful," he explains, causing my blush to only deepen. Does he really think that? He sounds so sure of himself, but I've never really been called beautiful, especially by a guy like him.

"I mean, Komi is always been the one who is considered beautiful. I've just been average," I respond.

He shakes his head, the most serious look on his face. "No, Komi is average. She is just like every other girl I have ever met. You on the other hand are unique. You're beautiful, yet humble, you haven't tried to get my number or a date, and I can talk to you about things deeper than looks, money, or fame."

I smile at him. His words just seem so honest, that it just forces you to believe whatever he says. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can we hear Coach Garret's whistle blow, ruining the moment. We look over toward the middle of the room to see him holding a bag full of flags in one hand and a football tucked under his arm. He looks directly at Richard and grins. "Time to test out that arm Grayson."

Tuesday, December 3rd 3:00 PM - hallway

Kori's POV

The rest of the school day was pretty entertaining. I ended up on Richard's team during the flag football game. He has a gun for an arm. I never seen anyone throw a ball so hard, and if doesn't break your hand when you catch it, it makes a loud 'pop' sound.

Have you ever heard a grown man squeal out of pure joy? I have. Right after Richard's first throw, Coach Garret was practically in a euphoric state followed by a loud proclamation of "state championship, here we come!"

I caught a few balls, but when he threw to me, the ball came out much more softly than it did when he threw to a guy, a fact that I am grateful for. I actually caught a touchdown, which resulted in him patting me on the butt. I know they do that in football, but I was positive my face was red as an apple. He made no big deal of it and just took the ball from me and walked away.

Dick is odd in a way. You know how when you catch someone looking at you they will quickly turn away when you notice? Yeah, not him. He just smiles. I never met anyone so confident with themselves, who isn't cocky about it. He ended walking me to class after gym, which I thought was sweet, especially when he carried my books for me.  
Guys just aren't made like that anymore, but he is actually quite the gentlemen.

They day ended with the ringing of the eighth period bell, and I made my way over to my locker to put away my books, but just as I shut my locker door I noticed Xavier standing beside me.

"Hey cutie," he greets me. Xavier has called me cutie since ninth grade and it hasn't stopped yet. I don't really mind, having gotten used to it by now.

"Hey Xavier, what are you doing?," I ask him sweetly as he gives me a light hug.

"Nothing. Just have some business to take care of and thought I would stop by and say hi before I left." He then glances down at the floor before remeeting my eyes. "I heard you've been hanging out a lot with Dick Grayson."

At the mention of his name I can't help but to smile. "Yeah, he's actually a lot different than I thought. Nothing like Roy... or anyone I ever met really."

Xavier sighs and runs his hands through his brown hair. "Tell me you don't like this guy? He's a player, Kor."

"Xavier, if he were a big a player as everyone says, then why hasn't he made a move on any girl here? And... I don't know. I mean, he's... very likeable." That is my way of saying 'he is absolutely gorgeous and amazing to talk to. I love being around him and whenever I see him I get butterflies,' but likeable sounds more appropriate. I don't want to upset Xavier. He is my friend after all.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Kori, I'm telling you the guy is just bad news. You will just end up getting hurt if you get involved with him."

It's kind of ironic for Xavier to call anyone bad news and I could have used that against him, but I don't want to argue. "Look, you're overreacting. He has no interest in me. We're just friends. I see him for like three periods a day, and then we go one with our separate lives, so relax."

Another sigh escapes him. "Fine."

I give him a quick hug. "Alright, I need to go. Text me later." With that I quickly scampered out to the parking lot, hoping to meet Dick before he leaves.  
When I finally make it out there I find him and Vic talking beside Vic's charger. I quickly walk over to them, a smile on my face. "Hey guys."

"What's up, little lady," Vic bellows.

Dick just smiles before turning his attention back to Vic and begins to say something about a safety dropping out of the box when the ball snaps, and I have no idea what any of that means, so I just watch him, not noticing that I'm leaning farther and farther into him until I'm right against him. At first I'm embarrassed, but when he makes no attempt to move I just relax.

After about ten minutes of talking football with Vic I see him glance down at his phone and frown. Due to the glare of the sun above, all I can see is a contact name, someone named Babs. Who names there child Babs?

He sighs and runs his hand through his ebony hair. "It was good talking with you Vic," he says and they do this complicated hand shake as if they came up with it on the spot. He then turns to look at me. "I'll see you later Kori. He then gives me his two finger salute and just walks off to his car. Has the guy never heard of a hug?

Hiding my frustration with him well, I say good-bye to Vic before heading to my car. I'm ready to just go home and relax... or rather go home and sort out this whole mess otherwise known as me possibly having taken a liking to a certain black-haired, blue-eyed teen.

Tuesday, December 2nd 5:00 PM - Ander's house

Kori's POV

I stand in the kitchen, in the process of finding something to make myself for dinner. While my head is buried in the fridge I hear the door bell ring followed by Komi calling that she will get it.

"Oh, hey Dick," I hear her greet him flirtatiously and my head shoots out of the fridge. Dick? What is he doing here? How does he even know where we live? I then remember the conversation I had with him yesterday in which he told me that Komi gave him are address. Looking in the kitchen mirror, I notice my hair is a mess, so in a panic, I scramble to fix it and make sure I don't have anything in my teeth, while trying to listen to their conversation.

"Oh um, hey Komi. Is Kori here?," he asks and I feel my heart soar as I dart from the kitchen.

"Kori? Why do you want to...," before she can even finish I practically tackle her out of the door way before trying to appear as casual as possible.

"Hey Dick, what are you doing here?," I ask, ignoring the odd look he is giving me.

"I said I would see you later, not tomorrow," he says, a slow smirk crossing his face.

I smile up at him. "You're very literal."

He laughs as he absently rubs the back of his head. "Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat?"

My face brightens and I almost want to squeal in joy. "Umm yeah, that would be great. Let me just grab a jacket."

He nods and I quickly walk off to the living room and pick up my jacket off the arm of the couch, the whole time my brain repeating 'oh my God' over and over again in my head. When I return to the front door I find Komi questioning him again, but I push right past her, grab Dick's hand, and drag him off to his car before my sister has a chance to embarrass me, which I know she would love to do right now. A guy wanting to hang out with me instead of her is a definite first, and when that guy is Dick Grayson, it's an even bigger deal.

He opens his car door before for me and before jogging around to the other side and gets in. As he presses a button that cranks up his car, he looks over at me. "You're parents want mind me stealing you away for awhile, will they?"

I shake my head. "No, my parents are on a peace mission in Tameran. They want be back for a couple of months."

He makes 'hmm' sound as he pulls out of my drive way. "I was wondering what they did for a living. That's a nice house you live in. I really like the balcony."

"It's no Wayne Manor, but it's more than big enough for my family and I. The balcony is actually in my room," I inform him.

He chuckles. "I might come and serenade you one night."

I laugh at the Romeo and Juliet mental image playing in my head. "Can you sing?"

He looks over at me and with the most serious face he replies, "not at all." He then turns on the radio and Outta Nowhere by Pit-bull and Danny Mercer blasts through the speakers. "Watch, I'll show you." He then clears his throat and begins to sing, making me realize he wasn't lying, but it's just so funny that I catch a bad case of the giggles.

When the songs ends he turns down the radio and looks over at me. "Are you serenaded yet?," he asks wiggling his eyebrows at me, which only makes me laugh harder. I have never had this much fun just by being around someone before.

"No, but I might be going deaf shortly," I reply.

"Everyone's a critic," he jokes as pulls into the parking lot of an Arby's that is close to my house. We exit the car and walk in and for the first time I find out what it's like to go out with Dick Grayson in public. Everyone stares at you with this amazed expression and it really uncomfortable and creepy. Dick seems to notice I'm uneasy and throws his arm over my shoulder, allowing me to lean against him. It's actually every comforting to have him around.

We take our orders and instead of staying, Dick decides that we should find somewhere else to eat, but I know he is only saying that because he knows I'm uncomfortable. I have no idea where he is going, but we eventually come to the park, one of my favorite places in the city. He leads me to a bench, Arby's bag in hand and we take a seat, much closer to each other than necessary, but I'm not complaining. Dick hands me my roast beef sandwich and we eat quietly for a moment before I look over at him.

"Do you bring all the girls you meet breakfast and take them to dinner in the same day?," I ask somewhat playfully.

He turns his attention from the shimmering lake in front of us to me, a serious expression on his face. "To be honest this," he motions at the sandwiches, "is really just an excuse to talk to you. I feel like I can really be myself around you, you know? In Gotham I was always expected to act a certain way, say a certain thing, smile at a certain time. When I'm with you I don't have to do any of that, nothing is certain."

My heart soars and I smile blissfully at him. He is so much more than what he appears or what one would assume. Yes, he's far more that just pretty smile and a perfect face. He has a heart, and real depth to him. In this very moment, one thing has became perfectly clear to me. No matter how much I tried to resist, I can't hold back my feelings anymore... I like Dick Grayson.


	3. Party From Hell

Chapter Three - Party From Hell

Friday, December 6th 6:00 AM - Anders' house

Kori's POV

I awake to the vibration of my phone buzzing by my head. Blinking my eyes open, I groan as I lazily reach for it and check to see who it is, but when I see that it's a text from Dick I sit up faster than I have ever in my life, actually making myself a little dizzy as a result of the sudden movement. He had given me his phone number at the park on Tuesday, saying only to make sure no one else gets it, especially Kitten... well, he said kitty, but I knew what he meant.

I check the text and as I read it a smile spreads across my face. [Pick you up?] it reads.

[That would be great. What time?] I ask him, already searching through my closet in a attempt to find something that looks cute. Ever since I realized that I indeed do like him, I have made much more of an attempt to look my best when we hangout, which has been for three straight days. He usually just show up at my house around five, takes me to eat, we talk awhile, and then he brings me home. It's simple, but I enjoy it. I don't crave attention like my sister, but it is nice when a guy like him not only notices you, but wants to be around you.

After a moment he texts me back. [Seven? I was thinking we could get breakfast.]

[Sounds good. I'll be waiting. :)]

He doesn't text back, so I rush to get in the shower, get dressed, and fix my hair, which I accomplish in just under forty-five minutes. When I get down stairs I find my sister sitting on the couch watching television, her legs propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She hears me walking over and turns to face me.

"Dressed early, aren't we?," she questions with that smirk that I hate.

I smile sweetly at her and nod. "Dick's picking me up and taking me to breakfast."

She shakes her head. "I don't understand what he sees in you."

"All guys aren't just looking for sex. There are still a few good ones out there," I retort.

"Riiight. You can tell yourself that, while he's fucking another girl's brains out," She replies before turning her attention back to the television.

I would just love through her off my balcony right now, but I just roll my eyes. "I don't even see how we're related."

"Me either. Just trust me, when he gets bored of this little hanging out thing you guys are doing he's going to want to have sex, and when you go all good girl and don't give it up, you'll be yesterday's news," she responds, not even looking at me.

I begin to feel anger course through me. Dick just isn't like that. I may not know his life story, but I know the person he is, and that is not him. I don't care what anyone says. Before I have a chance to argue with her, a car horn beeps outside, and I know it's Dick, so I slang my purple bag over my shoulders before heading toward the door. "Bye Komi," I grumble as I head out, still in a bad mood.

Dick gets out of his car and walks around to the other side to open the door for me. Just seeing him seems to make the left over frustration with my sister fade for a moment and I smile as I near him. "Good morning."

He smiles back at me. "Morning, beautiful."

Ahhh, so sweet! Though I'm in a state of utter bliss on the inside, I try to keep outside calm as possible and just smile a little wider as I get in his car. He shuts the door behind me before jogging around to the other side.

We put on our seat belts at the same before pulling out the drive-way. As we ride down the road, what Komi says finds it's way back into my mind. I know Dick's reputation. His past with women is well documented, but even with proof, it's just so hard to believe, but maybe that's because I don't want to believe it. He's just the sweetest guy I ever met, and he's charming, and cute, and just... everything. Even he is like Komi says, he can change, right? I mean people change all the time... but would he change for someone like me? I don't know.

Dick must have noticed I'm quieter than normal because he turns down the radio and I hear him say my name. "Kori," he calls.

I look over at him and instantly fake a smile, but the frown on his face would suggest that he isn't buying it. "Yes?"

He glances back at the traffic ahead before turning back to me. "Want to tell me what's got you so upset this morning?"

"I'm not upset, I'm tired. Someone woke me up with a text at six," I playfully retort.

He must have bought that excuse because he just says "oh" and gives me a sheepish smile before refocusing on the road in front of him.

We arrive at the McDonalds' drive through and both get the Egg Mcfuffin and an orange juice, something that is quickly becoming a morning tradition for us. I'm serious, a few more weeks of this and I'll know the entire McDonalds' staff by name. As we make our way to school we eat and he forces me to sing along with him and the radio. The funniest thing I have ever heard and seen is watching and listening to Dick sang 'Teenage Dream' by Katey Perry, while eating. This guy really knows how to cheer you up, even if he looks ridiculous in the process.

We pull into school and park next to Vic's charger, where all my... well, our friends are standing. Dick made pretty quick friends with my entire social group, especially Vic and Raven. You can tell by looking at him that the guy likes sports, but the fact he had interest in reading surprised me as well as Raven. When we get out the car, Dick turns to the group, holding up the McDonald's bag. "Who's hungry?"

Gar looks down at the bag and beams a smile. "Dude, you are the man!"

Dick just smirks as he hands Gar, his salad, knowing he is a vegetarian. The rest of the group thanks him and grabs their breakfast. We all have pleasant conversations full of jokes and laughter till the bell rings and most of us have to separate. I hate leaving Dick, knowing that the entire female student body has their sights set on him, and the Komi's words from earlier only spread further doubt in my mind. I guess I'll just have to hope that he want hurt me.

Friday, December 6th 11:45 AM - lunch room

3rd person POV

The group set around the lunch table, in the middle of listening to Gar tell a joke that literally no one understood. Their attention was only brought off of him when a tan brunette girl approached the group, her eyes on none other than Dick. "Hi!," she greeted.

"Umm, hey," Dick replied, eyeing her carefully.

"My names Melony," she informed sticking out her hand.

Dick shook her hand light. "Dick."

She beamed a far to enthusiastic smile for Kori's liking the moment his hand touched hers. "Oh, I know who you are of course. I just wanted to let you..." she then looked around the table, "and your friends know I'm having a party at my house tonight, and I was hoping you could make it."

Dick just looked over at Kori as if trying to confirm or dismiss it. She just shrugged her shoulders, not caring either way. She only been to a few parties and wasn't the biggest fan of them, but if Dick wanted to go she was all for it.

Dick turned back to the girl and gave her a light smile. "I'll go."

The girl clapped her hands together. "Great!" She then handed Richard and Vic each a yellow invitation, really not caring if the others showed up or not. Before leaving the girl leaned down and whispered into Dick's ear. "Save me a dance."

Dick gave no acknowledgment to the request and turned his attention back to Kori. "You're going with me, right?"

This made Kori pause for a moment. "Going with me," could imply so many things. Did he mean go with him as date or just as friends? He didn't ask anyone else if they were going with him. She decided it would be best to go with a safe answer and figure out the rest later. "Sure," she agreed earning a smile from Dick.

Bee then spoke up. "We're all going, right?"

"I'm in," Vic replied with a shrug.

"Me too," Gar agreed.

"Nope," Raven droned.

"Oh, C'mon Rae!," Gar began throwing his hands dramatically into the air. "You never want to do anything fun."

"A party full of drunk teenagers puking and having sex in the hallways is considered fun to you?," she retorted. "I'll pass."

"Please come. I swear to God, if you don't like it I'll take you home," Gar pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She stoically studied him for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll give it thirty minutes."

"Yes!," Gar exclaimed before calming himself. "I mean cool."

"Real smooth," Vic teased.

Gar just grumbled something and rolled his eyes, managing to hide his excitement that Raven was coming.

Friday, December 6th 6:00 PM - Dick's house

Dick's POV

After school everyone pretty much separated. Vic and Gar went back to Vic's house, and all the girl went to Kori's. I decided to go back to my house and give myself some quite time before heading off to what is sure to become a disater of a party. After laying around for two hours I finally decide to get dressed, so I throw on a simple black V-neck, some grey jeans, and black boots.

The party starts at eight and I supposed to pick the girls up around seven-thirty, so I still have about an hour to relax. Just as I take a seat on the couch my phone Vibrates, and hoping it's Kori, I reach to my pocket pull it out. I frown when I see it's Babs, which is kind of sad considering she is my girlfriend.

Barbra Gordan, or Babs, as I have called her since the day I met her, was really my first real friend. Her father, Commissioner Gordan and Bruce had a working relationship, so me and her hung out a lot growing up. When we got into our teenage years is when things got complicated. I started to have deeper feelings for her that she didn't return at first, but when I hit my growth spurt and filled out, not only her, but every girl began to flock to me.

Of course I was enthralled by the attention I was receiving from all the females and went a little overboard with it, hence how I got the tittle of a playboy. It wasn't till last year that I finally realized that she was the only girl I wanted to be with and after a month of wooing her, she finally gave me a date, and we have been together ever since. Am I happy with her? I mean I love her... but we've been having problems even before I moved from Gotham. The distance only made things worse.

She doesn't trust me, but should she? I really don't know. Quite recently my faith in our relationship has began to waver, but I'm just not sure if we should break up. Have you ever been in a situation with someone who you don't really want to be with them, but you don't want to lose them either? I'm there. Babs is might best friend and if this goes badly it could completely ruin our friendship, and I don't want that. I really lover her. I do, but sometimes love just isn't enough.

Sighing and running my hands through my hair, I answer the phone. "Hey Babs."

"Hey Baby, what are you doing?," she questions me.

Hmm, tell her I'm going to a party and get bitched at or lie? Easy choice for me. "Nothing, just sitting around the house and watching television."

"Same. I miss you so much," she replies.

Do I miss her? ...Not really. Why? Kori. I like being around her. I mean she is amazing in every way. Like before, I could tell Babs all of that or once again just lie. Still an easy choice. "I miss you too."

"Well, I'm still coming down in a couple of weeks and we can see each other than, but I just wanted to call and tell you good night, it's late here." She says, a yawn following.

"Alright, night."

"Goodnight."

I hang up the phone and put in back in pocket before leaning back against the couch. If had to pick one emotion that was dominant right now, I would have to go with complete and utter confusion. I mean, I know I love Babs. I don't doubt that, it's just... I'm drawn to Kori in a way that I can't even begin to describe. It can be as simple as I just want to be around her all the time, but I know there is more to it than that.

Do I like her? ...I don't know. It's a very complicated situation. I love Babs, and I don't even know if I like Kori, but who do I want to be around more? Kori. The whole thing just makes no sense to me at all.

Sighing, I lay my head back on the couch. I have a lot to think about.

Friday, December 6th 7:00 PM - Ander's house

Kori's POV

I step out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, finding Bee and Raven both in the process of getting dressed. "So, how do I look," I ask as I twirl, so that Bee and Raven can see me from all angles in my purple skirt.

"I think someone is trying to impress a certain guy by the name of Dick Grayson," Bee teases me with a grin, while Raven just smirks.

I shrug, a smile playing on my lips. "So, what if I am?"

Bee's eyes widen slightly. "So, you do like him?"

I make my way over to the mirror on my wall and begin to put on my eye shadow. "How couldn't I? He's to... I don't even know how to describe him besides perfect." I turn around to face them. "In lunch he asked me if I were going with him? What does that even mean?" Truthfully is has been bothering me all day and it's not like I can ask him... Well, I could, but I would risk looking stupid in the process.

"I think he just wanted to know if you were going, but it really doesn't matter either way becausse the bottom line is that he wants you there," Raven answers me monotonously.

Bee's grin returns and she looks over at Raven. "And Gar wants you there."

Raven just rolls her eyes, but with her skin tone, she has no hope of hiding her blush.

While they continue their conversation I turn back around to the mirror and continue to put on my make-up until I hear my phone vibrate on my desk beside me, so I reach over and check the text finding that it's from Xavier. [Going to the party at Melony's tonight?]

[Yeah, I'm riding with Dick.] I reply. Over the past few days I haven't spent as much time with Xavier as I usually do, and I think he gets the impression that I'm ditching him, but the fact is I simply enjoy being around Dick. He tells my I'm beautiful, and I honestly think he means it. I know he is a player, but I just don't believe he's playing me.

[Of course you are] he replies after a moment.

I frown down at my phone, imagining his tone in my head. [What's that supposed to mean?]

[You spend like everyday with the guy. whenever I text you you're always with him.] In my head it sounds like he would be yelling if this were a vocal conversation.

[I like him Xavier. I like being around him. He makes me feel good about myself.] I retort, beginning to become irritated. Xavier is my friend, but I am aware that the only reason he doesn't want me hanging out with Richard is because of his jealousy.

[Well, you're going to feel real good after he forgets all about you and moves on to a girl with bigger tits and a tighter ass, but whatever. I'll see you tonight.]

"Ahhhhggh!," I scream in frustration.

"What? Be and Raven ask in unison.

"Xavier. I tell him I'm going to the party with Dick, and he gets mad at me. He had his chance with me and he screwed it up. I'm not going to wait around forever, while he tries to get his act together. If he can't handle that I like spending time with Dick, then that's on him," I rant, my face turning slightly red as I do.

"He's jealous. Don't worry about him," Bee waves her had dismissively.

"Yeah, but what if he tries to pick a fight with Dick?," I question. Xavier has a pretty bad temper. Dick seems to be more aloof than him, but Dick's a lot bigger than Xavier, so if he does have a temper, things go really badly tonight.

"Didn't Dick say he had been taking Jujitsu classes since he was like nine?," Raven reasons.

"Xavier want fight fair. Dick's like three inches taller than him and at least twenty pounds heavier," I respond.

Bee raises an eyebrow "You don't think he'll bring a gun or anything, do you?"

I really don't think Xavier would stoop to that level, at least not in public, but he can be unpredictable at times. "I don't know," is the only thing I can say.

My phone then buzzes again and I look down to see that it's Dick this time. [I'm outside.]

I look back at Bee and Raven. "Dick's here."

They trade glances and I can tell by their facial expressions that both are feeling a little uneasy. "You sure you want to go?," Ber questions.

I sigh and ponder it over for a moment before nodding. "If I think something bad is about to happen we'll leave. I don't see Xavier bringing a gun to a crowded party and he's not stupid enough to start a fist fight with Dick, so I think everything will be okay."

They trade glances once more before both stand and we make our way out the door and down stairs. Of course we reach the bottom we find Komi and her friends in the living room, and judging by the bear bottles in their hand they're getting an early start on the night. I personally despise alcohol. For one, it's disgusting, and two, it makes you do and say stupid things. Basically it's a bad choice waiting to happen.

I try to slip past my sister, not wanting to deal with her right now, but she catches me before I can make it out the door. "Where are you going?" I hear her call.

A frown almost immediately crosses my face as I turn. "Dick is outside waiting for us. We're going to Melony's party."

She smirks at me. "Dick get you invited?"

When I don't say anything she just laughs before continuing. "Tell him when he gets done playing nice with you he can come play dirty with me." All her friends laugh at this, and I just clinch my fists shut.

"Dick's not like that," I retort surely as I turn on my heals and head out the door, Raven and Bee following behind me. We find Dick leaning up against the car, all doors open. It appears he was thinking ahead.

When he sees me I see a smile cross his face, and stands up straighter. "Well, don't you all look beautiful tonight."

I'm not sure about Raven or Bee, but I am definitely blushing right now. "You look very handsome yourself," I comment as I rub out the wrinkles in his shirt, accidentally running my hands across his abs in the process.

"Thank you, you guys ready?," he questions.

Bee smirks and I just know she is about to say something that will embarrass me. "Sure, that is if you two are done giving each other compliments."

Dick smirks and looks down at me. "Forever isn't enough time for me to give her all of the compliments that she deserves," he replies, and it suddenly becomes hot outside. Why? Just why? How can he be so charming? It's unfair the the female population.

"I could say the same," and with that I walked around the other side of the can and got in. I've been trying to drop suddel hints that I like him, but I'm pretty sure he knows. I mean every girl likes him, and there no reason for me to be an exception. After everyone is in the car and buckled up, we hit the road. Bee and Raven now see what I endure every after noon when Dick begins to sing along to the radio, me and Bee eventually joining him. Raven just has expression between amused and disturbed on her face.

After more than one wrong turn we make it to house. Apparently we're late because cars are already parked on the lawn, and we can here the music pounding from inside the house. Bee picks up her phone to call Vic and after a short conversation she confirms that he is already inside, so we head in. Dick throws his rm over my shoulder and I lean against him as we walk through the front door. We're slowly breaking the touch barrier and I'm okay with how slow things are going. I'm not in any rush to have sex with a guy who doesn't completely love me.

The house is fully packed and me and Dick somehow loose Raven and Bee withing our first few steps into the house. Dick holds onto me as we make our way into the Kitchen where it is a little quitter. "Man, there are more people here than I expected," he comments as he releases me and leans on the wooden counter top.

"Melony is a senior, so pretty much every senior in school is here," I reply.

Dick moves over to the fridge and begins to search through it. "They seriously don't have anything nonalcoholic to drink here?"

I look at him, my expression showing my interest. I truly thought the only reason he was coming to this party was to get drunk. "You don't want to drink?" I ask him.

He turns back look at me. "No, I don't drink."

Yep, he's perfect. I am now fully convinced he is meant for me. The only question is how can I make him see it. "Why?," I inquire curiously.

"Well, we have this butler at Wayne Manor, his names Alferd. He kinda raised me. He always said that a man's mistakes should be his own and that he soul have no one or nothing to blame them on. I guess it always just stuck with me, but you can drink if you want," he offers with a shrug.

"Umm no, I actually don't drink either. It's not for religious reasons or anything, just an ethical choice," I explain.

Dick smiles lightly at me and nods. "I respect that."

Melony then walks into the kitchen, ruining our conversation. "Oh, hey Dick!," she squeals before running up and hugging him, which makes me mad. I know it's just a hug, but things escalate quickly at parties like these.

I smile as Dick just awkwardly pats her on the back, his eyes looking to me for help. At least I know he has no interest in her.

"So, how about that dance?," she asks him.

"I uhh..."

"Great!," she exclaims and drags him out the Kitchen before he can deny her. It doesn't really bother me because I know Dick will be back as soon as the dance is over.

Not a second later Xavier comes walking through the door, a smirk on his face. I guess he saw that little display. "I don't want to say I told you so, but..." he trails off and leans on the counter, across from me.

"He didn't want to go with her," I defend him.

"Why do you keep defending him? No, a better question, why do you like him?," he questions and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"He makes me feel good about myself. He tells me I beautiful, and he choses to hangout with me when he could be doing anything with any girl. I like being around him, Xavier. It's just that simple," I attempt to explain.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "What about us?"

"What us? There is no us, Xavier. I gave you a chance and you went and messed everything up with this whole drug business of yours. Did you honestly think I was going to just wait around forever for you to change?" I retort, now becoming angry.

"Forget about all that." He sighs and looks down at the white tiled floor before meeting my eyes again. "I'm in love with you Kori."

I stare at him coldly. How dare he say that. "Don't even stand there and tell me that lie. You had a choice, and you chose the money over me. If you loved me you would have given it up when I begged yo too, but no, the money was just to good. Remember? That's what you said to me. The only reason you're telling me ou love me is because you know I care about Dick and you want screw it up." I'm now yelling and I feel tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Kori, that's not true. I really do love you."

"I'm not listening to this shit," I growl as I attempt to storm out the room, but Xavier catches my arm, halting me in place. "Kori just listen, I..."

"No you listen!," I interject. "Let go of me right now or I swear I'll call Dick and Vic."

"Fine, whatever." He releases my arm allowing me to leave the room. "But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart," I hear him call, but I don't turn around. I just need to find Dick or Vic. I don't want to be here anymore. I turn a corner that leads into a hallway and I run into the one person who I want to see less than Xavier. "Move Roy," I demand, attempting to push him out of the way, but he's a lot stronger then me, so the only thing I accomplish is knocking his glasses off, revealing his dilated pupils in the process. In other words, he's drunk.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?," he slurs as he grabs my arm hard enough to leave a bruise and make me wince in pain. The next thing I know, he pushes me forcefully against the wall and presses all his weight against me. "I think we should have a little fun," he drunkenly grins at me as he begins to move closer and the smell of alcohol on his breath almost makes me puke.

I close my eyes and turn my head in anticipation for him to try to kiss me, but the next thing I hear is a loud 'pop' sound followed by something hitting the floor. I peak open my eyes to find Roy unconscious on the ground, blood falling from his forehead, and Dick standing over him, looking very angry.

He turns to me, pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Of course he saves me. I'm starting believe that he is actively trying to make me fall in love with him. "I am now. Can you please just take me home. I don't want to be here anymore," I cry into his shoulder.

"Of course. Let me just tell everyone we're leaving, okay?"

I nod against him wrapping my arms around him tightly as he strokes his hand through my hair with one hand and texts with his other. After confirming that everyone has a way home, he leads me out to his car, me snuggle into him the entire time. He opens the door for me before running around to the other side and getting in himself.

"What happened in there?," he asks me, a very concerned look in his eyes.

"Me and my friend got into an argument, then Roy tried to force himself on me, if you hadn't showed up I don't know what would have happened, and now I have to go home a deal with my drunk sister and her stupid friends," I answer quickly, tears once again finding their way into my eyes.

He puts his hand me shoulder. "Don't worry. Come back to my house, I have plenty of room. You can stay the night, we can pop some popcorn and watch a few movies, okay?"

I've never stayed the night at a guy's house before, but despite his reputation, I trust Dick. He won't try anything, so I nod. "That sounds nice."

He nods and takes my hand before placing a soft kiss on it. People can say whatever they want about Dick, but I know one thing for sure. He cares about me. The whole way to his house he holds my hand, stroking it with the back of his thumb. With most people, I would be nervous if they were only using one hand to drive, but he seems quite capable.

After a twenty-minute or so drive, we come up a drive way that leads to a large Victorian style house. "This is where you live, I ask him in amazement.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, it's a little big for me. Most of the rooms are empty, but Bruce has owned this property for years, so he let me stay here."

"Oh, I see," is all I say as we both get out of the car and head for the front door. Once inside I notice how beautiful the interior is, but I just stay quite and follow Dick around. I watch him make us some popcorn in the kitchen before I follow him upstairs to his bedroom. Before we walk in he turns to look at me. "You are comfortable with watching a movie in here, right? If not we can go to another room."

I smile at him. "It's fine, I trust you."

He returns my smile before entering the room, me directly behind him. His room is very simple, but nice. There is a very large bed in the center, red covers over it. A flat screen sets on the far wall, and a bathroom that has a hot tub in it to it's left. The most eye-catching thing in the room is a large framed picture of a little boy in green tights, standing by what appears to be his father and mother. The words 'The Flying Graysons' are written under it, and that name actually sounds familiar to me.

"Dick, who are they?," I ask as he fiddles with something in his closet. He pokes his hand out to see what I am looking at, and his face becomes serious. "My parents."

Crap. I'm quite familiar with the story of his parents death as are most people. I guess that's why the name sounds so familiar. "I'm sorry. I should've..."

He steps out the closet, wearing only pajama pants and I pause mid-sentence. "Don't worry about it. "Here put these on," he instructs as he tosses me a pair of grey pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

I glance at the clothes and then back up at him. "Where?"

He laughs and I become relaxed... well, as relaxed as you can be when your in your crushes bedroom, and you're already having dirty thoughts about said crushes body.

"You can strip right here, but I think you might be more comfortable in the bathroom," he jokes before pointing over to the door just a few feet in front of me.

I smile sheepishly at him. "Right." I scamper into the bathroom, returning a moment later in his baggy clothes, finding him laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, his attention on the flat screen.

I bite my lip as I study the bed. I know what this could possibly lead to. I trust Dick, but my faith in myself isn't as strong, especially with him shirtless, and that knight in shining armor stuff he pulled tonight, only makes more attracted to him... if that's possible

He notices me and he motions me over, so taking in a deep breath through my noise to calm my nerves, I walk over to him, laying down beside him on the bed. He looks over at me and smiles. "You look goofy in my clothes."

I laugh and scoot just an inch closer to him. "Well, next time we have a sleepover I'll remember to bring my own clothes. Anyway, what are we watching?"

"21 Jump Street. I figured you could use a laugh after tonight," he replies with a lop-sided smile and a shrug.

"Well, aren't you sweet," I tease him.

"I do try," he smirks at me. The next three hours we spent watching movies and laughing until sleep finally took us over, me ending up on top of him. One thing is for sure. It is going to be an interesting morning to wake up to.


	4. Thought Process

Chapter Four - Thought Process

**So, I'm guessing this is going to be around a 20-25 chapter story, so I'm going to try to finish quickly. I want to begin 'Breaking Point.' I have to admit though, now that I'm getting the hang of writing a high school AU, I'm actually enjoying it, but that may be because things are starting to pick up, and all the character introduction is out of the way. 85 reviews for an update**.

Saturday, December 7th 9:00 PM - Dick's house

Kori's POV

I slowly begin to wake, but don't want to be up at all, so I snuggle into my... what am I laying on? My eyes open and I find my head is on Dick's chest and if that wasn't embarrassing enough, something is poking me on my inner right thigh. Rationalizing what that is, I let out a high-pitched sequel and roll off of him as quickly as possible, waking him with a jolt in the process.

"What happened?," he asks me as hurriedly sat up.

"You... I... that!," I pointed at the rather large bulge in his pants that I have to scold myself for doing a double take at.

He looks down, blinks twice, scratches the back of his head, yawns and then replies with "oh."

"Oh?," I repeat. Shouldn't he be even a little embarrassed?

He shrugs and stands from the bed. "It happens." With that he walked off to the bathroom, leaving me sitting on his bed, amazed at how casual he is about it. A minute later he returns bulge free and leans on the door frame of the bathroom. "Any plans for the day?"

I shake off my still flustered state and respond. "Not really. Why?"

"I thought it would be cool if we could hangout today," he says with a yawn.

I smile over at him, avoiding looking at his chest, or abs, or anywhere but his face really. "I thought you would be getting tired of me by now."

He chuckles and walks into his closet. "Quite the contrary. Like I said, I like being around you."

"Then we have something in common," I reply sweetly.

He laughs and a moment later he walks back out, now in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt in hand. He throws on the white V-neck before walking over to the bed and setting down beside me. "Anything in particular you want to do?"

I think before looking back at him. "I wouldn't mind walking on the boardwalk later... but can we talk first?"

"About what?," he questions as lays back cross ways on the bed, me joining him.

"I need advice on something." He nods, instructing me to continue. "Remember last night when I told you I got into an argument with one of my friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well this friend, his name is Xavier, and last year we became really close. I mean I thought I loved him at one point... but then I came to find out he was dealing drugs. I begged him to quit, so that we could be together, but he just wouldn't. Recently, I have become attracted to another guy, and Xavier doesn't like it. What should I do? I couldn't wait on him forever, right?"

As I watch him think I know he knows that the guy I'm attracted to is him. Though I haven't confessed it to the world, I have made it rather obvious. That's one reason that it frustrates me that he hasn't made a move. Maybe he just doesn't like me and I have been feeding myself false hope all this time. Maybe our relationship is as simple as we just enjoy each other's company. But if that's true then why do I feel like it's so much more between us? It's all very complicated.

"Well," he begins, bringing me out of my own thoughts, "what are you're feelings for this Xavier guy?"

"He's my friend, but it doesn't go any further than that," I answer.

"Well, if he's really your friend, he'll want you to be happy, no matter if it hurts him in the process. He had a choice, and you're not what he picked. He'll just have to deal with it," he replies, avoiding the subject of the other guy. I hate to say it, but maybe we are just friends. Maybe there is nothing more to it after all. Maybe no matter how hard I try, he'll never see he belongs with me.

Saturday, December 7th 11:00 AM - Board Walk

Dick's POV

Me and Kori sit on the edge of the pier, looking out into the ocean. She's been a lot quitter today, seeming to be in deep thought. I'm not completely sure what's wrong with her, but my bet is that it's a mixture of what happened last night and I'm fairly sure she likes me. I want to ask her what's wrong, but doing so might complicate the situation.

I may be confused on my feelings for her, but I do care about her... and if I quit lying to myself I might admit that I actually do like her... a lot. She's just so different from any girl I have ever met. She doesn't want to talk about money, or fame, or any of that. It's rare to find a girl who wants to know the person and not the glamorized media version of me.

I see her shake a little, so I wrap my arm around her and pull her into me, so that she can lay her head on my shoulder. "Better?," I ask her with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold."

"You want to leave?," I ask as I run my hands up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her.

She shakes her head. "No it's fine. I like being out here... with you."

I smile and lay my head on hers. "Me too."

Things are quite for awhile, just the sound of the seagulls in the air, but then she turns her head so that she can see me. "Richard?"

Richard. My mom is the only who has ever called me that. I usually don't like when people do... but it sounds so sweet and innocent when it comes from her mouth, so I accept it and respond. "Yeah?"

"You've been at our school a week now. Girls have been all over you... is there anyone that you... you know, like?"

Damn. How am I supposed to answer this question? Yes, but I can't do shit about because I have a girlfriend? That doesn't sound good. I love Babs... but who would I rather be with? Right now, I would honestly have to say Kori, but even though we're right next to each other, there's so much in between us. I don't want to lose Babs, but even if I break up with her, I can't guarantee that me and Kori would work out and that would leave me right where I started.

Do I like Kori? Yes. Should I tell her? No. I need to do what's right for her. "Not really," I answer and I feel my heart cringe at the lie.

"Oh..." That is the last word from her the entire day.

Sunday, December 8th 12:00 PM - Ander's house

Kori's POV

I've been awake for hours, but I just don't want to get out of bed. After Richard dropped me off yesterday, I pretty much piled under my covers, hiding myself from the pain of the outside world. I don't know why this hurts so badly. It doesn't make sense, I've only known the guy a week, but I feel like my heart has been forcefully ripped from my chest.

I should've never fell into the delusion that he could possibly like me. Of course he couldn't because he's Dick Grayson, and I'm simply me. Despite what he says, I'm not beautiful or amazing, or anything. I'm nothing. If he really meant all those things, then why isn't he with me? It makes no sense.

Not only him, but now I have to face Xavier tomorrow. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I don't love you? All of my affection belongs to someone who doesn't return it? I hate life, I hate school, I hate feeling this way. The only thing I want is to be with him, but it seems that that's impossible.

Will I get over him? Not as long as he is around and it's not like I can avoid him. Why couldn't he have just been a jerk and made it easy not to like him? Why does he have to be so nice and sweet. Why does he have to swoop in at the last moment and save me? Why does he have to be so damn perfect and make me fall for him? It's unfair to me. I... I can't handle it.

My thoughts pause when I hear the sound of a guitar playing. I raise the covers off my head and look around my room in great confusion. I roll out of bed and it isn't till then that I realize the sound is coming from outside, so I open my balcony doors and ignoring the chill, walk out and look over the white railing to find Richard standing on the grass below playing the guitar that I heard.

"What are you doing?," I call to him a slow smile creeping on my lips. This is completely ridiculous, but of course it's happening.

"I'm serenading you. You wouldn't answer my phone calls," he calls back.

Of course he is, because once again he proves that he is perfect. "I haven't turned on my phone yet. I haven't felt well."

"Well, let me come in and take care of you. My fingers are starting to hurt."

I laugh. This is why I can't just forget about him. The things he does for me or says to me... it makes me crazy about him. "The front door is unlocked, Romeo."

He puts the guitar at his side. "I shall be at your side soon my fair Juliet," he says very dramatically as he blows me a kiss me before walking off to the front door.

A minute later he comes walking in through my door, guitar in hand. "So what did you think? Pretty good, huh?," he asks me, wiggling his eyebrows and motions to the guitar. There really should be a law against being this cute.

I set back down on my bed. "The last thing you need is an ego boost."

He laughs as he leans the guitar on my desk before walking over to my bed and sits down beside me. "So, what's wrong with you?" he asks me more seriously.

"I think I just have a cold," I answer, which is girl code for, 'I'm crazy for you and I want to be with you, but you don't return my feelings and it's tearing me apart.'

"Hmm, guess I'll take care of you today," he replies, already pushing me to lay down and throwing covers over me before falling directly on top of me, me giggling the entire time.

The next eight hours, he stayed with me, only leaving to go get us something to eat before hurrying straight back. He told me stories of his childhood in the circus, we played 'would you rather,' ended up fallen asleep for awhile, and he gave me a goodnight kiss on the cheek before he went home, leaving me in a state of utter bliss. One thing is clear to me, I'm not going to give up on him so easily. Anything that's worth having is worth fighting for, right? I just hope I can win because if I can't... my hearts going to pay for it.

Monday, December 9th 11:OO PM - Coach Garret's Class

Kori's POV

And that's how we got here. That's how it went from me thinking he was a total pretty-faced snob to one of the greatest people I have ever met. In one short week, he turned me from a girl was who focused on her work and just wanted to get out of school, to a love-struck teenager, writing his name in her notebook where her notes should be, just so she can surround the name with hearts.

I can't help feeling this way. He makes it impossible not to. I have had the dreaded puppy love before, but this is the worst case of it in the history of human civilization. He is on my mind constantly, no matter how hard I try to push the thoughts of him out. He's to much, but at the same time not enough. I know it doesn't make sense, but that is the best way I can explain it.

He takes me to breakfast, walks me to class, spends nearly all his free time with me when he could be doing anything else. I mean he showed up to my house an played me a song on his guitar because I wasn't answering his phone calls. What guy does that? And to top it all off, when I lie and tell him I'm sick, what does he do? He takes care of me all day. I was naive to believe I wanted nothing more then friendship from him, he makes me crave so much more, makes me believe that I belong with him.

I have never felt like this about anyone and it scares me. My heart is on the line and it's a very dangerous game I playing here. Last year, after what happend with Xavier, I was heartbroken. But that couldn't even compare to this. If something goes wrong here, my heart won't break... it will shatter. I no longer ask myself if I like him. Its obivious that I do. I'm now wondering if I could possibly love him. I know I don't, not yet anyway, but I know I'm falling, rather quickly at that.

When we walk beside each other, I just want to hold his hand. When he waits for me at my locker, while I put up or get out my books, I just want him to wrap his arms around me. Those moments we're alone and our eyes meet, I just wish that he would lean in a kiss me. I'm not looking for a hook-up, I'm looking for love, but even more than that I want to be in love with him, and I want him to love me back.

Is that to much to ask for? I don't think so. He has my heart, and I'm not sure I want him to give it back. Would it be nice to be over him, to have no romantic feelings toward him? Yeah. Do I want that. No, I don't think I do.

My attention is caught when I hear the bell ring, and feel Richard take my hand. I've called him Richard all weekend, and he doesn't seem to care either way. Dick just sounds dirty to me, but that may just be the childish side of my mind.

I allow him to help me up from my chair and I grab my purple bag from the table. As Roy walks out of the class room he shoots us a look, causing me to lean into Richard and for him to wrap his arm around my waist, while glaring warning daggers at Roy. Roy can act tough all he wants, but he isn't going to say anything to me with Richard around. I don't think he is in to much of a hurry to get knocked out again, especially considering I've already heard a number of people talking about it today and I'm sure that it hurts his ego.

We walk down the hallway just like that, his arm wrapped around my waist and me leaning into his side. It feels so right, like it's where I belong. People look at us as we pass. I'm sure some of them assume we're together, or rather having sex with each other, but that is simply not true, so I pay no mind to it. I still believe most people have Richard all wrong. I don't think his only motivation to be with a girl is to have sex with her. If that were true he would have plowed through the entire female population of the school by now.

What's my stance on sex? I'm one of those few people out there who still believe sex should be about love, not lust. I think it should come from something deeper than just the desire to feel good, or have a good time. With Richard I would honestly be a little more reluctant than with a normal guy, just because of his past. There are two types of girls in this world, the ones you can have for a night and the ones you are stuck with the rest of your life. I'm proud to say that I'm the second of the only way a guy is getting anywhere near the prize is if he commits himself to me and loves me more than life itself, something that is increasingly hard to find in men.

We enter the lunch room and make our way over to our friends, who manage to beat us here everyday. As soon as we sit down, Bee practically leaches onto my arm a huge smile on her face. "What's wrong with you?" I ask her, a part of me wondering if another celebrity showed up at our school.

"The student council was able to convince Principal Wilson to let us have a Christmas dance on the twenty-first!," she exclaims earning a bland look from me.

"That's what you're excited about? A dance?"

"We never get to do anything it this preppy school, I think it's going to be fun," she replies.

"It's not that bad of an idea," Raven chimes, earning surprised glances from everyone. "What?," she snaps and everyone quickly adverts there eyes to anything other than her.

"Who are you going with?," Bee asks Gar with a grin.

"I uhh... I haven't decided." I see Gar glance over a Richard. "What about you, Dick?"

"Umm, not sure," he shrugs not looking at anyone in particular. I'm beginning to get the feeling he is hiding something, but what?

The rest of lunch passes by, Richard not saying much of anything during the whole time. I know girls are going to bombard him with pleads for him to take them, but I can't let that happen. Even if I have to pull the old 'go with me as a friend' card, I will make sure he doesn't end up taking some skank, not that I think he would.

In gym, another flag foot ball game was played. Richard picked me first so that I didn't end up on Roy's team, something that I'm very thankful for. I truthfully can't stand Roy. After heading in, Richard gave me a hug and we separate until after school.

The day passes quickly, me spending most of my time trying to figure out how to ask Richard to the dance. It's supposed to be the other way around, but there is no guarantee he will ask me and I can't wait around and let some other girl beat me to it. As I put my books away in my locker, I feel someone tap me on my shoulder, so I turn to find Xavier standing there, an unreadable expression on his face.

I have been dreading the conversation all day, but I knew it was going to have to happen eventually and I guess eventually is now. "Umm, hey," I greet him, not knowing where else to start.

He sighs as he glances at the ground then back up at me. "Can we talk?"

I think it over for a moment, not wanting to argue, before nodding. "Okay, but hurry. I want to meet up with my friends before I leave."

"You mean Dick?," he says and I can he is trying to hide his anger, so I just frown at him. He sighs once more and holds up his hands. "I'm not here to argue with you. I just want you to know that I've made a decision."

"What are you talking about?," I ask, cocking my head slighty to the side.

"I'm ready to give up the dealing, the money, for you. I want to be with you Kori. I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you, I just thought you would always be there waiting on me when I was done, but now I see you're not going to wait forever... I just need you to give me a chance," he pleads with me.

I don't know what to say to him. Do I have feelings for him? ...I don't know, but... I just... I can't. "Xavier, I gave you a choice before, and you chose the money. Just because you now see that I'm not going to wait for you is no reason to suddenly change your mind. I'm not a dog, you can't call me when you want me and lock me in a cage when you don't. Besides... I... I really like Richard and I want to be with him. You made your choice... this is mine."

"Kori please," he begs, reaching for me.

I catch his hand by the wrist and push it back down. "I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you or me." And with that I walk away, not wanting to hurt him. He's my friend, I care about him a great deal... but he had his chance, he mad his choices and now he has to love with them. It made sound greedy or selfish, but I want to be a man's number one priority and I don't think I'll ever be that with Xavier.

Monday, December 9th 8:00 PM - Ander's house

Dick's POV

"Bye, Richard," Kori says as she leans in a pecks me on cheek before getting out of the car. I'm glad it's dark because I'm probably blushing right now.

"Bye, beautiful. Pick you up in the morning."

"Seven?," she questions from just outside the car door.

"On the dot." She smiles at me and blows me a kiss before shutting the door and walking up to her door, leaving me to drive off with my thoughts. I can no longer deny that I like her, but something is bothering me. What happens when she finds out about Babs? I don't want her to think I'm purposefully leading her on, but is that not what I'm doing?

I spend everyday with her and have shown clear interest. I pick her up and take her to school, we hangout every day after school, and truthfully I enjoy every second of it. Honestly she has became my best friend and I don't want to lose what we have. Maybe... maybe I should just tell her about Babs. The longer I wait the worse things are going to be. I know that I need to do what's right, but what if what's right conflicts with what would make me happy?

What's more important in life, doing the right thing, or doing what makes you happy? The first choice means telling Kori I have a girlfriend and staying with Babs, the second choice means breaking up with Babs and being with Kori. Regardless of which one I chose, I need to tell Kori about Babs... I have to.

* * *

**Well, the story is progressing nicely and I have a pretty good idea of where it's going. Anyone want me to put in a sample of Breaking Point in the author's note next chapter? Oh, and we're actually getting something from Raven's POV next chapter... well, maybe. Review. 85 for an update.**


	5. The Truth Hurts

Chapter Five - The Truth Hurts

**I really like writing from alternating points of view. It lets me show what all the characters are thinking. I'm throwing in a little Gar and Raven in this chapter. I'm strictly a Robstar fan, but I know a lot of people like the BBXRae pairing. Here we go. 105 reviews for an update.**

**1. Sample from Arche three of Breaking Point at the bottom. Huge spoiler.**

**2. How about these daily updates, huh? As long as you guys keep meeting the review cap, I'll keep updating daily, occasionally dropping in a scene from Breaking Point at the bottom like I am today.**

* * *

Tuesday, December 10th 6:55 AM - Anders' house

Dick's POV

What is defined as cheating? I guess it depends on who you ask. For me, cheating is defined as sexual contact with another person. You know, kissing, making out, sex, and so forth. For Babs it's defined as hanging out with another girl without her being aware of it. I'm not criticizing her views, hell, I probably wouldn't want my girlfriend hanging out with some guy behind my back either, but the point I'm making is that in Babs' view, I have already cheated.

Is it fair to accuse me of cheating? That depends if thinking about it makes you guilty. My feelings for Kori are growing. Every time I see her I just want to kiss her. When we walk down the hallway I want to be able to hold her hand. When were at the park and she staring out into the lake, I want to wrap my arms around her. Just over a week ago, she was just some girl I thought was attractive, but now she is so much more than that... now she's the reason that I look forward to getting up in the morning. Just knowing that I'm going to see her in a hour is all the motivation I need to roll out of bed.

Things are starting to become complicated though. It often does when feelings get involved. On one hand there's Babs, a girl who I have dated for over a year and love. Then there's Kori, someone who I have just met. The choice should be a rather easy one to make, right? It's not. Despite all the history and love I share with Babs... I'd rather be with Kori. It would be easy to dismiss this as some form of infatuation that will quickly fade, but I'm not naive enough to believe that. I know it's more just by the feeling she brings me alone.

I know what I want, that isn't what's bothering me. The ethical question of what's right is what's plaguing my thoughts. What is right? I'm not completely sure anymore. Is it right to dump Babs because I am attracted to another girl? No. Is it right to string Kori along, but never give her a chance? No. Is it right to deny myself happiness when what I want is right in front of me, waiting to be taken? No. No option seems right... In fact there is only one thing that I know is right at the moment... I have to tell Kori about Babs. I'll just have see where the cards fall and go from there.

As I pull up into her drive way, I swallow my nerves and put on a smile. After ten years in Gotham, I'm good at faking them by now. There's no way I'm telling her, while I'm confined into a car with her. No, I'll wait till after school. At least then I can avoid her if this goes like I am imagining it going.

I honk my horn and a short time later she comes scampering out of her house in a white and pink hoodie, tight jeans, and grey boots. Basically she looks beautiful... but then again she always does. I quickly get out of my car and walk around to open the passenger's side door for her, earning a dazzling smile.

The entire car ride I listen to her talk, and I respond even though my mind is elsewhere. I know this is going to end badly, and there's nothing I can do to change it. For some reason it makes me think of watching two cars headed straight for each other. The only thing you can do is pray that everyone makes it out alright. Maybe that's the most extreme example of my current situation, but that's all I got. Kori means so much to me, and someone could reason that I lived seventeen years without her and did just fine, and that's true, but people lived thousands of years without indoor pluming as well, but I bet you they wished they had it.

Yeah, I'm full of analogies today. It just shows you how much I've thought this through. When we arrive at school, and I go about my normal routine. Get out of the car, talk to Vic, go to class, ignore girls, run from Kitty...I mean Kitten, and whatever comes next. My mind is on autopilot, my only real thought being on telling Kori the truth. One way or another something is happening today.

Tuesday, December 10th 10:30 AM - Pavillion

Kori's POV

Me and Raven sit outside, engaged in conversation. I'm glad I have someone to spend my free period with. Usually me and Xavier use this period to hang out, but I'm not sure where we stand at the moment. He hasn't texted me or talked to me since are little conversation yesterday, so I guess he is still mad. I hope things work out between us and we can still be friends, but I know my choice is the right one.

Raven needs my help right now anyway, so I can't focus on that. "So, what's up?" I ask her, a curious expression on my face. Raven has never asked me for help with anything, so it surprised me when she said that she needed it this morning.

She plays with her fingers for a second before glancing down at the table and sighing. "How... how do you know if a guy is into you?"

"You're asking me?," I question in almost an amused tone. It's not like I am an expert on relationships, never having a boyfriend and all, so it's just surprising.

"Are you going to help me or not?," she growls her eyes narrowing on me.

"Right, sorry. I mean, I guess it depends on the guy... We are talking about Gar here, right?"

She just gives me a vague nod in response.

"I knew it!," I proclaim loudly, but calm drastically when she glares at me. "Okay, Gar's not shy exactly... but I could see why he would be reluctant to ask you out."

She frowns at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I raise my hand in defense. "All I'm saying is that you're not always the easiest person to talk to. The good news is that I'm pretty sure Gar likes you too."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "How do you know?"

"Oh, c'mon. Have you seen how he looks at you. He is so into you. I mean it couldn't be anymore obvious," I assure her.

"Okay, so how do I show him that I'm interested?"

"You need to spend time alone together. Things will just come out."

She smirks at me and I don't like the look in her eyes. "Things just come out, huh? So, that's how you saw Dick's..."

"I did not see it," I interject her, already blushing. "I just saw the outline of it, which doesn't count." I got a better view of it then I'm letting on, but she will never know that.

She laughs a little. "How did you even get in that situation?"

"We just fell asleep watching movies and I guess I rolled over on top of him in the middle of the night."

"And got an early morning surprise," she adds, her smirk returning.

"It was definitely a surprise," I reply with a blush.

"So, what are you going to do about Dick?," she questions, her face becoming more serious.

A sigh escapes me. "I'm just going to ask him to take me to the dance as friends and if something happens from there..." I trail off with a shrug.

"You know he likes you, right?"

"I'm not so sure. I asked him if he was interested in any girl, and he said no. He's not the shy type, so there's no reason for him to lie," I explain, sombering as I do.

"I'm sure he has a reason, he could have slep with every girl in school by now, but he spends his time with you. A blind person could see that he's into you."

A sigh escapes my lips and I look down at the table. "I hope you're right."

Tuesday, December 10th 11:00 PM - Mr. Mods' class

Raven's POV

I sit in the back of the room of my fourth period English class, waiting for Gar to come in. The longer he takes the more nervous I become. A lot of people would wonder why I like Gar, we're complete opposites, but that's just it. He's so different from me and it intrigues me. I guess opposites do attract. No matter how worn out or cliché that expression sounds, in this case it's true.

How long have I liked him? A couple of years. Why haven't I said anything before now? It's complicated. Both of my parents are dead, my mother of breast cancer, my father was not a good man and his past caught up to him, being gunned down in the streets when I was ten. I guess I'm afraid of getting close to anyone just to watch them be taken away from me, but sometimes you have to take chances, right?

I see Gar stroll into the room, a smile on his face as always. I keep telling myself to breath, but my nerves are acting up badly, and I'm not even the nervous type. Kori can have a panic attack because of something that's no big deal, but that's just not me... or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"What's up, Rae," Gar greets me as he takes a seat is the desk to my left.

"Hey, Gar..." Here we go. "Hey, are you busy after school?"

He seemed thoughtful a moment before shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Well, I was going to change my room around a little, and I could use some help," I explain. Not the greatest excuse, but it's all I got. I really should have thought this through a little more.

"You're asking me?," he points to himself, an expression of amusement and surprise on his face. "Wouldn't Dick or Vic be more helpful in the moving heavy things department?," He reasons, actually making sense for once.

"Vic has basketball practice and Dick is going to be with Kori," I reply, kind of just coming up with excuses as I go.

He shrugs and smiles. "I'll help. Me and you can handle it... probably."

I just give him a light smile and nod. If he doesn't get crushed under some form of furniture this might actually go well... or be a complete disaster.

Tuesday, December 10th 4:00 PM - Ander's house.

Kori's POV

The ride home with Richard was quite. In fact, he's been rather distant all day. I can tell by his eyes that something is bothering him, but I really don't know how to ask. We walk into my room, me going to set on my bed and him walking over to my computer chair and taking a seat. The date of the dance is coming up quickly, and I still haven't found the guts to ask him to take me yet. I heard at least three girls ask him about it today alone, but he just politely turned them down and continued on his way.

Though he hasn't said yes to any girl yet, I kind of feel like it's just a matter of time before he does, so I really need to make my move now. Taking in a deep breath, I turn my gaze to him. "Richard, can I ask you something?"

He looks up from the floor and sighs. "Actually Kori, I need to tell you something before you do."

I cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He taps his foot on the ground and adverts his attention from me to the wall. "I have a girlfriend."

What? I know I must have heard that wrong. Girlfriend? It... no, it just can't be. "What?," I repeat, that being the only word my suddenly dry mouth can find at the moment.

"Her name is Babs, she lives back in Gotham. We've be dating secretly for over a year... I love her," he elaborates, but I almost wish he hadn't because I feel my heart breaking and the pain of his words beginning to pulse through me, leaving me in a state of shock and emotional agony. Babs. That was the girl on his phone. Everything just seems to make sense now. Why he hasn't messed around with any girls, why he turns them down, why he said he didn't have feelings for anyone at our school.

It's true, he doesn't like me, he's in love with another girl... I think that's what hurts me the most. I have been feeding myself false hope, and this is the outcome of it. I knew I was risking my heart when I got involved in this foolish quest to make him see that he belongs with me, but what I didn't know was that he had a girlfriend, what I didn't know is it would hurt this badly.

I want to be angry, to scream at him, but for what? He hasn't done anything wrong, has he? I mean he should have told me before I fell head over heals for him, but was it really any of my business? I mean maybe I'm really nothing to him, and all of this chemistry that we have doesn't exist outside of my own mind. If that isn't real, the what is? The pain, I know that's real. I'm feeling an abundance of it right now. I just want to cry, but I won't, not with him here.

"Oh," is all I can say, as I swallow hard.

He looks at me and I can't read his face. "Kori..."

"Dick," I begin. I won't call him Richard, not now. No else does it, so I thought it could be something special between us, but I am so naive that I didn't see that there is no us. "I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I need to lay down." I know it's a lie, and I know he knows it's a lie, but he simply nods and stands from his chair.

"Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?," he asks me.

"No, I'll drive." As long as I'm around him, I'm going to feel this way, like my hearts been crushed in the palm of his hand. I need to separate myself from him. I need to avoid him, get him out of my sight, my thoughts, and my heart.

I see sadness cross his face, and even though I can't see my own face, I imagine it echoes his. He just nods before walking out the door, leaving me to breakdown. Tears feel my eyes almost istantly. Why does it hurt like this? It's only been a little over a week, granted we spend all day together, but still it shouldn't hurt so much. At first I was attracted to him, then I had a crush on him, the next thing I know I like him, and now... I don't even want to say how I feel. Do I love him? No... but all it would take for me to let go and fall completely is for him to show even some acknowledgment that he returned even a portion of my feelings.

suddenly the sadness begins to be replaced by anger. I'm angry at him for making me feels this way and I'm angry at myself for giving into his charms. I'm so stupid for believing in soul mates and true love and all of that crap that keeps proving itself to be untrue. He was just to perfect, I should have known that something was wrong. I can't even believe at one point I almost had myself convinced that he liked me.

I bury my face in my pillow and allow my tears to flow more freely, a few muffled sobs escaping me. All I want right now is to cry the pain away, and that's just what I'm going to do.

Tuesday, December 10th 4:45 PM - Raven's house

Raven's POV

"Finally!," Gar exclaims as he moves my bulky entertainment center into place. For being so small, he's surprisingly strong. Out of breath, he collapses into my computer chair and lays his head back.

I walk over to my bed and take a seat, a light smile on my face as I look around my room. He actually did a great job. I turn my attention back to Gar and smirk. "You're not going to die on me, are you?"

He takes in a huge gulp of air before exhaling. "No promises." I let out a slight laugh and he raises his head at me in surprise. "Did you just laugh at me?"

My face turns bland. "No."

Suddenly he is refueled by energy and stands from the chair. "You so did!" He then begins this absurd dance that I can't even begin to describe.

"You're and idiot," I retort dryly.

"But a cute one, right?," he asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.

This is where I would normally say something along the lines of 'only in your dreams,' but I'm trying to get the point across that I like him and I don't think that's going to cut it. "I guess."

He pauses mid-eyebrow wiggle. "What?" I guess I can see why my admittance would surprise him, considering I have never gave him even the slightest compliment. "You think I'm cute?," he continues.

I shrug, attempting to keep my face as stoic as possible. "You're alright." It's very hard to admit you have feelings for someone, especially when you are talking to said someone directly.

"You actually think I'm cute, don't you," he ask, smiling just a little bit wider than normal.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Don't let it go to your head."

He lets out a sheepish laugh and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry... but you know, I thank you're pretty cute to."

I feel my expression soften and my heartbeat pick up. "Really?" I've never thought of myself as cute or beautiful or even attractive. I've kind of always been the weird Goth girl to everyone.

"Yeah... I mean obviously. Look at you," he motions toward me with both hands.

"I don't think I'm anything special," I reply, glancing down at the ground. I feel his weight sit down on the bed beside me and his arm wrap around me. "Rae, you're beautiful. I can see it, and I know everyone else can... In fact I don't think it would be a stretch to say that you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I look up at him, searching his face for any hint of deception, but find none. He's telling the truth. I slowly begin to lean toward him as he responds by closing the rest of the distance. Just as my eyes flutter shut his lips meet mine in a sweet embrace. My hands find their way around his neck, just as his snake around my torso. My mind feels numb, my only focus being on the sensations coursing through me.

We only break apart when my phones rings, and cursing under my breath, I reach into my pocket and pull it out, finding that it's Kori calling. She knew I was busy this afternoon, it was her plan after all. Whatever she is calling about, it has to be important. "Hey Kori," I answer. She doesn't say anything, but I hear the sound of her crying. "Kori, what's wrong?," I asked hurriedly. Gar seeing I am concerned, puts his ear next to mine so that he can hear the conversation.

"Dick..." More sobs. "He has a girlfriend. He says he loves her." And more sobs.

"Oh, no" I breath. I know how strongly Kori felt about Dick. I have had more than a few conversations with her in which she went on and on about how amazing he was, about how much she hoped that he returned her feelings. This wasn't a simple teenage crush, at least not at this point. She really cared about him, and I honestly thought he liked her as well, so now I feel partly guilty for telling her that I thought he did.

"Can you please come over?," she pleads with me. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, me and Gar are on our way." With the that we both stand and head for the door. The kiss we shared and the questions that it brings will both have to be put in the back of our minds for later. Right now Kori needs us and we need to be there for her. I can only imagine how badly she is hurting.

Tuesday, December 10th 6:00 PM - Dick's house.

Dick's POV

I sit in my living room, staring rather vacantly at the wall in front of me. Though the television is on, my thoughts just seem to drowned the sounds out. Kori's face keeps flashing through my mind, each time causing me more and more pain. She seemed so hurt when I told her about Babs... I almost regret doing it. People can say whatever they want, but I care about Kori... more so than I'm willing to admit to even myself.

The first time I saw her was in the school's parking lot, my first impression being that she was just another pretty face with a shallow heart. I couldn't have been more wrong. No, she isn't going to be the prom queen, or Ms. Universe, but that's fine because she is the most amazing person I have ever met. I love being around her just because of the simple fact that she makes me happy, and in return all I managed to do was cause her pain. She was on the verge of crying when I left, I saw the gathering tears in her eyes and I almost instantly hated myself.

Who is to blame here? Me. It's that simple. I should have told her about Babs from day one, but I didn't and now she's probably locked up in her room with her face buried in her pillow and it's eating me alive to know that I am the cause of it. I just want to go to her house, climb up her balcony and kiss ever tear away... but I can't. The more I think about it, the more I realize how fucked up this whole situation is. I want to be with Kori, I never been more sure about anything in my life.

Beautiful can't even begin to describe her. She is beyond all descriptive words for one's physical appearance. In fact, the only word I can think of to describe her overall is simply perfect. That what she is. Perfect, in every way.

But then there's Babs. A girl who I love... or do I? What is love? I can't answer that question... so, maybe I'm not in love it all. Alfred always said said that if you ever had to question if you were in love with someone than you surely did not love them because when you are in love you simply know by the feeling that person brings you alone.

My phone rings and I pray to God that it's Kori, but when I look down at the screen I am crestfallen to find that it's Babs. I guess that shows you where my feelings lie right now. "Hello," I answer in a rather dull tone, not having the care to fake happiness at the moment.

"Hey baby, why haven't you been asnwering my texts?," she asks me, an accusing tone hidden in her voice.

"Not in the talking mood," I reply, which is true. I really don't care to talk to anyone that isn't Kori at the moment.

"Well, I have something to tell you that should cheer you up," she exclaims, sounding far to gleeful for my current depressed state to deal with.

"What?"

"I moved my schedule around, so I'm coming down this weekend," she once again exclaims, the news leaving me feeling conflicted. It would be good to see Babs, but... with everything that's going on I can't guarantee the visit will go well.

"That's great," I reply trying to muster some cheeriness from my furthest depths.

"I will be flying in saturday morning. I can't wait to see you!" She the paused. "But I have a class early tomorrow, so I need to get to bed."

"Okay."

"I love you," she says.

I love you. Three simple words that mean so much... I'm done lying to her and most importantly, I'm done lying to myself. "...Goodnight." I hang up.

* * *

**My goal in this chapter was to capture the emotions that each character was feeling. Next chapter Kori gives Dick the cold shoulder, Babs fliez in, Gar and Raven have a talk, and a decision is made. Preview of Breaking Point below. Major spoiler. If you haven't read LFS don't worry about it.**

* * *

**Scene from arche three of Breaking Point. (Kind of funny. Rough draft, many details to be added.)**

Richard walked into the Batcave, desperate for a break from his wife. He walked over to his computer chair and plopping down with a sigh, he activated the recorder. "Recording session number twelve. August ninth." He leaned back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair in utter frustration. "Mood swings. Let me tell you something, you haven't even seen mood swings until you have endured living with a pregnant Tameranian. One minutes she crying for no reason, the next she's laughing at the fact that she was crying for no reason."

He shook his head as he continued to think. "Oh, and don't get me started on the food cravings. Who wants chocolate covered pickles at three in the morning? Kori. And who has to go get them? Me. You know what she wanted for dinner last night? Gummy bear pizza. Do you know how hard it is to find gummy bear pizza? And then after I finally find it, she changed her mind and wants gummy worm pizza, and don't even ask her what the difference is because she will either blow up on you or break down crying about how I don't love her enough to go find it."

He ran his hand down his face in pure frustration. "I know she warned me she was going to be like this, but I wasn't expecting anything this bad. She was emotional before she got pregnant, now she just has completely lost her mind. I swear, I'll kill myself before going through five more months of this shit. I've dealt with the Joker, Slade, Killer Crock, the Brotherhood of Evil, but I have never seen anything like this. She is seriously going to drive Batman to suicide."

"Riiiiichaaaaard!," came Kori's voice.

He turned, looking at the door before turning his attention back to the computer. "I don't have long. She either wants to play or have sex. What's the difference? When I say play I mean she literally wants to play... like hide and go seek. She gets in that mood about every few days. I swear I spent six hours just finger painting with her last week."

Kori came marching down the stares of the Batcave, finding her husband sitting in the computer chair. "Richard, I am bored. Come, let us go do the shopping"

He clicked off the screen, but not before saying, "God help me."


	6. Choices

Chapter Six - Choices

**Breaking Point is going to be amazing! That is all. 125 reviews for an update.**

**Guest- I am darkness. I am the night. I am the man of bats! (Saw that on a drawing of Starfire dressed up as Batman. I thought it was hilarious and have been waiting to use it.)**

**Also, next chapter will have a scene from breaking point in the author' note.**

Friday, December 13th 3:00 PM - Jump Academy

Dick's POV

The last three days have been hell for me. The relationship that Kori and I used to have is all but gone. We no longer hangout after school, hell, she barely talks to me unless I start the conversation, and even then she just answers me with a yes, no, or a shrug. I expected it, but what I didn't anticipate was how much it's bothering me. She's all I think about and I seriously feel like I'm losing my mind without her. It makes no sense to me at all. Just twelve days ago I didn't even know she existed and now... I feel like I need her, if not as my girlfriend than at least as my friend.

I'm in one those situations that no matter what I do I'm going to be wrong in some way. Babs will be here tomorrow morning and I can't even begin to think about how that's going to go. My mind has been to preoccupied with Kori to worry about that. In fact right now I'm rushing out to the parking lot in hopes of catching her before she leaves. I just need to talk to her. I don't know what I'm going to say, but anything is better than nothing.

Running out through the front door I see her not to far ahead of me, so I run to catch up with her. "Kori," I call as I reach her side.

She halts mid-step and turns to face me, seemingly surprised to see me. "Dick..."

"Do you want to do something?," I interject her, a hopeful tone in my voice.

She bites her bottom lip and her eyes fall the ground for a second before finding their way back to me. "I can't. I already have plans."

"You've had plans like everyday this week. C'mon, just come with me to the movies or something," I plead. Dick Grayson begging for a girl's attention, I never thought it would happen, but I don't even care. I just want to be around her.

She seems likes she is about to give in, but then she shakes her head. "I... I just can't." And with that she turns and hurriedly walks away, leaving me standing there in the middle of the parking lot with a crestfallen look on my face. I guess the sayings true, you don't know what you have till it's gone.

Friday, December 13th 3:30 PM - Ander's House

Kori's POV

I walk into my room, tears still trickling from my eyes from my encounter with Dick. I wanted to say yes so badly, but I can't let myself fall back into that trap. I have to stay strong. If I allow myself to be his friend it's only going to make me want so much more... more than I can ever have. It hurts so badly to know that he's in love with another girl when he has all of my affection.

The way he looks at me, I can see a sadness in his eyes. I know he's hurting because he knows he's causing me pain. I know he cares about me, but it's only as a friend and that will never be enough for me. I want his heart and I want him to have mine. I want him to whisper in my ear that he loves me at the stroke of midnight as we watch the stars in the sky. I want him to kiss me and make the pain in my heart go away. I want him to hold me at night when it's cold, run his hands along my body to warm me up. I want him to be with me... but you always can't get what you want.

He's trying to make me feel better, but all he is doing is making everything worse. If he would just ignore me, just act like I didn't exist, then that would make everything so much easier, but no, he can't do that. Instead he offers to carry my books to class, asks to take me to dinner, makes me feel things that I don't want to feel anymore.

I'm so stupid. Even with knowing he has a girlfriend I still can't seem to stop falling... and the worst part of all of this is that he isn't going to be there to catch me.

Saturday, December 14th 9:00 AM - Jump City Airport

Dick's POV

I stand in the middle of a crowd of people, waiting by the terminal for Babs. Though I'm inside, my sunglasses are covering my eyes to hide their redness and the bags under them. I haven't been sleeping well, my mind wandering far to much to allow me to rest peacefully. What has me so troubled? Kori. How is she doing? What is she thinking? Does she still have feelings for me? All things I want answers to, but I have this to deal with right now.

That's the biggest problem. You should never look at spending time with your girlfriend as something you have to deal with. It should be something your excited about. something that makes your heart beat just a little bit faster. That's how I feel when I'm with Kori. It excites me to see her, it quickens my heartbeat, makes me smile and feel a rush of emotions that I don't feel when I'm with anyone else.

If I were being honest with myself, I could freely admit that Kori is the one I should be with. I already am well aware that she is the one that I want to be with. My mind is still engaged in that internal struggle of what right versus happiness. Happiness is beginning to win because is life worth living if you're not happy? No, I don't think so. I might as well be dead, because I already feel that way. Just because you're breathing doesn't your alive. No, being happy that's what truly brings life to someone.

A stream of people coming out of the terminal bring me out of my thoughts, and it doesn't take me long to spot Babs. She sees me and begins to make her way toward me as I move toward her as well. Am I happy to see her? Of course. Do I feel butterflies in my stomach? Did the world stop spinning? Did the crowd of people around us fade out, leaving us the only two in the room? No, I'm just happy to see her and it should be so much more than that.

"Hey, Dick," she greets as we meet and she wraps her arms around me, bringing me into a kiss. Fireworks? No, but they haven't been there for a long time.

"Hey," I reply, only able to muster a light smile. For the first time in awhile I feel some clarity. I know what I have to do.

Saturday, December 14th 12:00 PM - Ander's house

Kori's POV

The light shining in through my window is no where near enough to coax me from my bed. I don't want to face the world any more than I have to. My thoughts are plagued by memories of Richard. Simple things he said, the way he looks at me, his smile, his eyes, playing the guitar for me, taking me to dinner, taking care me when I faked sick. I know it's crazy to feel this way, but I do and I can't help it. He made feel things that I haven't around anyone else.

It's clear to everyone what I want, but what I want, I can't have. I would love to just go back in time and make sure I took my jacket when the fire alarm went off. At least then I wouldn't feel like this. It's amazing to me how quickly your world can be turned upside down. Just two weeks ago, Dick Grayson was nothing more to me than a pretty faced celebrity that had a reputation as playboy... but now he's so much more than that. He's the center of my world right now, and it all happened so quickly. I could have never seen any of this coming. I had no time to prepare myself to be cast under his spell.

As I have said before, I just wish he was the douchebag that I thought he was, but no, he's nothing like that, nothing like I imagined at all. He's the nicest, sweetest, most wonderful guy I have ever met. He comes to my rescue when I am in danger, takes care of me when I'm sick, does all of these things that he doesn't have to do, but he does simply because that's the kind of man he is. Yes, Dick is a man amongst boys. The other guys in our school our nothing like him... in fact, no one I have ever met is anything like him.

If I let down my walls and just let go for a split second, I would be hopelessly in love with him, so that's why I have to avoid him, have to hold on, because my heart can't take that fall.

Saturday, December 14th 4:00 PM - Raven's house

Raven's POV

My adopted guardians are out of town for the entire weekend, so me and Gar have decided to meet at my house so we can discuss the events that took place earlier in the week. Our attention has been so focused on the Kori and Dick situation that we haven't had time to figure out where we stand, and it's really just adding more stress the situation as a whole, so I am glad were going to clear the air before we jump back into the drama filled hell that is sure to be waiting for us on Monday.

Relationships are complicated and being in high school only further complicates them. Normally you can avoid someone when you argue or break-up, but not in high school. No, you're practically forced to see them everyday rather you want to or not. Not to mention the fact that you're asked about it by everyone constantly. I hate when people dig into my business, and even when they do, things get taken out of context and a rumor is born. To anyone who goes to high school, you know they spread like a wild fire.

Dick and Kori's situation is a little different than most. They're not dating, but Kori clearly has feelings for Dick and I'm still fairly sure he likes her too, rather he has a girlfriend or not is irrelevant. I'm sure most people assume they have something going on by now. I mean how could they not? They arrive to school together, they leave together, he carries her books to class for her, and of course all the touching between them. I swear, before their falling out, they kept their hands on each other more than Vic and Bee.

I guess that's another thing that scares me about enetering a relationship. I see how bad Kori is hurting and I know it could very well happen to me if Gar and I became serious and it didn't work out... but like I said, sometimes you just have to take a chance.

I hear a knock at my front door and I quickly stand from my couch and make my way over, opening the door with nervous anticipation. I find Gar standing there, seeming to be a lot calmer than normal. "Hey," I greet him.

"Hey Rae," he replies.

"Come in," I instruct him, moving out of the doorway. He does so and I shut the door behind him before we both make our way over to the couch. We sat in silence for a moment, he most likely trying to gather his thoughts as I am. "So," he begins breaking the silence.

"So," I repeat. I imagine both of us have played out how this conversation could go in our heads at least a thousand times, and I don't think this is the start either of us were going for.

He sighs and runs his hands through his brown hair. "Rae, we kissed," he exclaims out of nowhere.

I feel my face take a bland expression just out of habit. "I know, I was kind of there."

"I mean... what... what did you think?," he asks.

What did I think? It was amazing the feelings it gave me were indescribable! "It was okay."

He frowns before looking down at the floor. "Just okay, huh?"

I sigh. This is a lot harder than I thought. I have never been great at expressing my emotions, but right now I'm finding it particularly difficult. "Gar, you know what I mean, I..."

"No Rae, I don't know what you mean. I can't read your mind, all I have to go off of is what you tell me," he exclaims and I know he's right. I've never let down my walls before, but if I don't do it now I could mess this up... whatever this is.

"Gar..." Deep breath. "I like you... a lot. I have for a long time, but if we're going to do this I need it to be slow."

He pauses for a moment, seeming to think it over before smiling. "So, you're going to the dance with me, right?"

I laugh slightly and slowly lean forward, joining are lips together for a moment before breaking away. "That answer your question?," I ask in a whispering tone.

His only response is to grin before retaking my lips.

Saturday, December 14th 8:00 PM - Dick's house

Dick's POV

Choices. They define not only who you are, but the direction that your life takes. For days which choice to make has kept my mind in constant thought, but no longer. I know what my choice is. I know who I want to be with. As me and Babs set in my living room in relative silence the answer has never been more clear to me in my life.

Kori. She's the one for me. Forever? There's no way I can know that, but for now she is what my heart longs for. Her smile, her touch, her kiss, all things I want so badly that it hurts. I can't allow myself to cause her pain anymore, she means to much to me.

I look over at Babs and find that she fiddling with her fingers appearing to be in thought. Here we go. "Babs..."

"Dick, I can't do this anymore," she interjects me quickly.

I pause and a questioning expressions takes over my face. "Do what?," I ask.

She motions between us. "This. We barely talk, you live across the country, so we're never going to see each other, and..." She paused biting her lower lip.

"You don't love me," I finish for her, knowing that's where she was going.

She shakes her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I wanted to make this work, I really did... but you're here and I'm there and..."

"Babs, it's okay," I assure her as I move to sit by her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?," she questions, looking up at me through her watery eyes. "You're not upset?"

Does it hurt me? A little, but overall I feel relieved that I don't have to play the role of the bad guy. "Of course I'm upset, but you're right. We may only be one county apart, but I feel like there's a whole world between us. When we kiss there's no spark, no fireworks. I don't get those butterflies in my stomach when I see you, and I'm sure you feel the same way."

She wipes her eyes and stares at the ground "...I don't want to hurt you."

That's what made this so hard... seemingly for the both of us. Neither one of us wants to hurt the other because in a way we still do love each other, even if it isn't romantically anymore. "I'll always love you, but I'll be fine. We both need to go find what make us happy."

She nods in agreement before burying her head in my chest. It makes me feel better that she feels the same way. Now I have one more thing to take care of tonight.

Saturday, December 14th 11:00 PM - Ander's house

Kori's POV

I lay asleep in my bed, something I have done the majority of the day. I've gotten at least thirty texts and twenty phone calls, all unanswered. I don't want to see or talk with anyone until I have to. Am I depressed? I believe that's rather obvious. When you're absolutely crazy for someone and they don't return your feelings, it has a way of eating at you. I know it will get better eventually, but it's taking far to long for my liking.

Music. The sound of music fills my ears, forcing my eyes open. I instantly look over to my television and find that it's off, and then down to my phone to discover the same thing. It has to be coming from outside... Dick? It can't be.

I quickly roll out of bed and scamper over to my balcony and open the doors before running over to the edge and sure enough, there he stands with a radio at his feet, looking back up at me with a smile. What the hell?

"Dick, what are you doing?," I call to him, confusion written all over my face.

He glances down at the radio the back up at me. "I can't sing," he calls back, and I know he knows very well that's not what I meant.

"No, what are you doing here?"

"Let me come in, and I'll tell you," he replies.

"It's late. Just go home," I demand. He's really the last person I want to see right now, because I know he is going to pull some charming stunt, or say something, or smile in a certain way, and it's going to send me right back into my love-struck state.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in," he says surely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dick, please just leave me alone... I can't do this with you right now," I plead with him.

"I have something to say and I'm not going anywhere till I say it to your face. I'll stand out her till monday morning if I have to," he calls to me.

The sad part to this is I know he will. Dick doesn't say anything that he doesn't do. I found that out quickly. A sigh escapes me and I run my hand down my face. "Fine. Meet at the front door. You have two minutes then you have to leave."

He just smirks at me before turning off the radio and walking off toward the front door. I make my way down stairs, using every step to ponder what he could possibly want to talk about at this time of the night. I don't even notice I'm at the door until it's right in front of my face. Taking a deep breath I open it and the next thing I know I'm being jerked forward and Dick's lips are against mine.

My eyes go wide, my first reaction being to panic, but I feel my body relax, giving in to the sensations that are coursing through me. Unable to even think about what is happening and what the reprocutions could be, my eyes flutter shut and I wrap my arms around his neck, lost in a state of complete and utter bliss.

There is no such thing as time, there is nothing. Everything around me just fades out and it's only me and him lost in the moment's embrace. Despite the cold wind from the outside world I feel warm, like a vail of unseen heat is surrounding me. I feel untouchable, like nothing can hurt me as long as his arms are wrapped around me and his lips are against mine. I have wanted this, wondered what it would be like, but this... I couldn't have ever imagined it could make me feel like this.

I've been kissed before, a few dates that didn't go anywhere, Xavier, but nothing could compare to this. He slowly breaks away, are lips still brushing against one another as our eyes flutter open. I begin to feel the gears in my mind begin to turn again and question after question starts to enter my head. "Dick..."

"Richard," he whispers, his lips rubbing against mine as he does. "Call me Richard."

"You kissed me? You have a girlfriend," I reason, quickly becoming more confused than I ever have been.

"We broke up."

I feel my heart skip a beat, and though it may sound selfish to say, I feel joy feel my heart, but there are lingering questions that prevent me from expressing it. "Why?"

He hands begin to rub up and down my sides and I feel my breath hitch. I had forgotten they were even there, but I make no attempt to remove them. "I could say it is as simple as the time zone difference or the fact that we're never going to see each other, but it's a lot deeper than that."

He pauses and I see his eyes draw me in to him. "You see, when I'm near her, I don't feel butterflies. When me and her kissed, the world didn't stop. When we locked eyes, everything around us didn't fade out into nothingness. But when I'm with you I feel butterflies, when we kissed just then, time didn't matter, when we're alone and our eyes meet there is nothing but us. That's why me and Babs broke up... There was nothing between us anymore, I just didn't realize till I met you.."

That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard, and the tears beginning to form in my eyes speak to that. My heart is soaring higher then it ever has before, but there is still one question to be asked, one that matters more than anything at the moment. "So... you.. you do like me?," I ask.

He smiles and leans just a little closer so that are lips are once again brushing. "More than I can say."

A few tears trickle down my cheek, but I couldn't care any less at the moment. I allow my eyes to shut, pulling his lips against mine once more, but I quickly break the kiss when another question arises. "But what does this mean for us?" I need an answer to that, before I let the remainder of my walls down and let myself fall.

"Why define it?," he asks me, and I understand why he would be reluctant to. It's often when titles get involved that the relationship becomes more complicated, but I need to know.

"because I need to know. I'm of feeling uncertain and I can't do this without knowing what we are to one another," I explain to him.

He nods and seems to think it over before looking back into my eyes with the most serious expression on his face. "In that case... I want you to be my girlfriend... if you will have me?"

I smile at him briefly before turning serious myself. "Richard, I'm not the type a girl that is a one night stand. If you want this, I expect you to be committed to me and only me."

He kisses me before backing away just enough so he can see my face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Letting go, I lean in and kiss him passionately, releasing all my confusion and pain that I have been feeling, it quickly being replaced by joy. I'm Richard Grayson's girlfriend. I could have never saw this coming, even when I went to bed just a few hours ago. It doesn't take long for his tongue to slip into my mouth and despite the chills that it gives me, that's when I pull away. "I don't want to rush this," I whisper to him. I know his past with girls and I'm not the type he can have in one night.

Richard frowns at me before a soft smile crosses his lips and he nods. "Fine, but can I at least stay the night?," he asks, giving me his puppy dog eyes. He's so cute!

"That depends, can you keep your hands and other body parts to yourself?," I tease him, a grin on my face. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say that this is the happiest I have ever been in my life.

He walks forward, pushing me farther into the house as he does. I see him shut the door and the next thing I know I'm being lifted into the air, my legs snaking around his waist, and his lips once again find themselves attached to mine. "No promises," he mummers.

I can see I'm going to need a spray bottle with him... but I'm going to enjoy this right now.

Sunday, December 15th 12:00 AM - Raven's house

Raven's POV

Me and Gar sit cuddled up on the couch watching 'Ted,' his favorite movie, and it's completely stupid of course, but I made him watch Nightmare on Elm Street, so I guess this is pay back. Suddenly I hear my phone buzz on the coffee table so I lean forward to grab it and find that there is a text from Kori on it. What is she doing up this late?

I check the text to find a picture, but not just any picture. No, it's a picture of Kori and Dick laying in her bed kissing, a smily face as the subject. "How the hell did that happen?," I think aloud.

"What?," Gar asks and I show him the picture. "Did.. did I miss something?"

"Apparently we both did." A idea crosses my mind and a slow grin spreads across my face. "How about we show them that they missed something as well?"

Gar grins and nods, understanding what I'm getting at. We kiss, me taking a picture as we do. I send the picture and begin to count aloud. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." My phones rings, Kori's name coming up on the screen. I smirk. "Right on time."

* * *

**Finally a chapter when something good happens... but those of you who are in relationships know that that's when the real drama begins. Also, I want to remind everyone that this story is going to get edgy at some point. Next chapter Komi finds a surprise, First day at school as a couple for Kori and Dick as well Gar and Raven, and Xavier and Kori have a conversation.**


	7. Jealous

Chapter Seven - Jealous

**140 reviews for an update. You guys almost didn't meet the review requirements.**

**Guest- I feel you. I'm not a fan of BBXRae either, but a lot of people are. Plus, I don't write chapters less than 4'000 words often, and I needed to feel some space, hence why they were so involved last chapter.**

**Cynthiatinkers08- Thank you. Most mistake are a result of having to write very long chapter in a short amount of time. I hate when writers take a week to update, so I update daily... well, if the reviews requirement is reached.**

Sunday, December 15th 10:00 AM - Anders' house

Kori's POV

I lay in my bed, snuggled into Richard's chest as he runs his hand through my hair, both of our eyes on the television in front of us. The feeling I got when I woke up this morning and his arms were draped around me was indescribable. He managed to keep things light last night for the most part, only kissing and running his hands along my sides. It's not that I'm not ready for more, it's just things are different with him. I kind of feel like if I give in to soon he will be gone the next day. I mean I do trust him, and he says he likes me, but I know his past and I want this to last longer than a week or two... forever is fine with me.

Apparently we weren't the only one's who began a relationship last night. After sending a pic of us kissing to Raven, she sent back a picture of her and Gar doing the same and I ended squealing so loud Richard complained he was going to be deaf after dating me awhile. I'm glad they're finally together. I only had to deal with my feelings for Richard for a little over a week, but they have been doing this for years. I can only imagine how they feel. I certainly couldn't have done it and remained sane... Although Gar's sanity has came into question before, an example being last year when he dyed his hair green.

Regardless I am happy for them, and elated for myself. I imagine every girl is happy when they get their first boyfriend, but when your first boyfriend is Richard Grayson, happy is the understatement of the century. I'm not talking about his social status, I couldn't care any less about that. No, I'm talking about the person he is. Takes me dinner, walks me to class, snuggles with me at night, takes care of me when I'm sick, the perfect boyfriend, which is somewhat ironic considering he did all those things before we together. Come to think of it, I have no idea what it's like to be anyone's girlfriend let alone his, but I'm sure it's amazing just like he is.

A giggle escapes me as his hands run across my tickle spot on my side. He looks down at me with a grin. "You're ticklish, aren't you?," he asks me, a mischievous grin making it's way across his face.

I try to remain calm an keep my face straight. "No."

"Oh, really?" He raises his hands and all the composure I had vanished instantly.

"No, Richard," I squeal as I try to flee, but he is to fast for me and easily catches me before flipping me onto my back and mounting me with his legs on either side of me. Considering he is shirtless this might be a turn on if I didn't know what he was about to do. He reaches for my sides and begins to tickle me and I almost instantly burst out into a state of uncontrollable giggles. "Richard..." Laughing. "Please stop." More laughing.

Just then my door open and my sister walks into the room. "Kori, what are you...  
" She pauses when she sees Richard sitting on top of me, who has ceased tickling me and turned his head to look at the door.

I beam a smile at her and wave. "Hi."

"What... What the hell is going on here?," she questions still studying us.

"Tickle war with my boyfriend," I answer simply.

Her mouth falls open and she looks to Richard then back to me. "Boyfriend?"

"Yep, we're dating," Richard speaks up, and I beam up at him, happy he voiced it.

"You two," she motions between us, "are dating?"

"Yep," we chorus.

"What the hell!," she screams before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Richard turns back and looks down at me. "I think she's mad."

I laugh at how serious he is before replying. "I know. I think this the first time a guy has picked me over her."

"Better be the last. You're off the market," he grins as he leans down and kisses me.

"Can I ask you something?," I question, once he pulls away and he nods in response.

"Why me? I mean you could have any girl you want, so why chose me?" I have been wandering that question all morning and now seems like the best time to finally ask.

He stares into my eyes, a light smile on his face. "because you're not only beautiful on the outside, you have a beautiful heart as well... You see, there are a billion beautiful girls in the world, but the majority are superficial, only concerned with there looks and what other people think of them, but that's not you. Sure your beautiful on the outside, but your heart, who you are is what has me so transfixed."

I stare back at him in awe of his words. "You're amazing," is the only thing I can say. Most guys are only concerned with a girl's outer appearance, but Richard is so much deeper than that. It's one of the many things that I love about him.

"As are you," he whispers before leaning back down and retaking my lips.

Utter bliss...

Monday, December 16th 7:45 PM - Jump Academy parking lot

Kori's POV

Richard pulls into the parking lot, me in the passenger seat for the first time in almost a week. It feels good for things to be back to normal... well, better than normal really, but I have to admit I am nervous. This is our first day at school as a couple and I know were going to get a lot of attention. Even more concerning to me is that I know that every girl in school is going to be trying to steal him away from me.

I trust Richard to not hurt me, after all if he wanted those girls he could have had them already, but I just can't over look his past. Also, it's not like I know how to act like a girlfriend. What's appropriate? What isn't? What do I have the right to be mad about? What don't I? It's all very confusing to me.

"Ready?," Richard asks, looking over at me with that charming smile, and I almost instantly relax. I can do this, I'll just figure it out as I go.

"Yep," I smile back at him. We get out of the car and walk around to his side and lean against him as he leans back against the door. I see people glance at us, hear them whisper as they pass by, but I don't care. I'm happy to have such an amazing boyfriend, just thinking about him makes me smile.

Vic's charger pulls in, followed shortly by Gar's jeep and we all gather around in the same area as we do everyday. "Well, if it isn't the love birds," Bee teases us almost immediately. Richard's response is turn me so that I am facing him and kiss me, which I instantly respond to, wrapping my arms around his neck. I guess he has no problem with public displays of affection.

"Okay, Okay, we get it, you two are into each other. You can stop trying to each other faces now," Raven drones from her place beside Gar.

I turn back to her, once again leaning against Richard. "You're one to talk. I believe someone sent us a picture of her and another certain someone kissing, did they not, Richard?," I tease, grinning directly at Raven and Gar as I do.

"I believe they did," Richard plays along.

Bee's eyes widen in realization and she looks over at Gar and Raven, who have both adverted their eyes to the ground. I guess Raven failed to fill her in. "No..." She looks back at me. "Show me the picture," she demands. I take out my phone, smiling at my new screen saver of me and Richard kissing a moment before moving on to the picture and handing my phone to Bee. She stares at in disbelief before a huge grin crosses her face.

"Vic, you owe me fifty bucks," she exclaims before handing me back her phone and turning to her boyfriend, who is already digging in his wallet for the money, grumbling as he does.

"You guys betted on us?!," Gar complains, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yeah, but we betted on them too," she motions over to us. "I said a week, Vic said two weeks. He was closer, so he won. Betting on you guys is an annual thing."

Gar just shakes his head, while Raven glares at Bee. Not longer after that the bell rings and we separate. Richard gives me a quick kiss before jogging off to his class. I'm a little nervous to let him out of my sight, but were just going to have to trust each other until one us does something to not deserve it.

Monday, December 16th 11:45 PM - lunch room

Kori's POV

We all set around the lunch table, engaged in one of our random conversations. I am finding very hard to pay attention with Richard's hand constantly running up and down my leg. It doesn't make me uncomfortable or anything, I'm just hyper-aware of his every movement. I suppose I will relax a little when I adjust to it, this is just really knew to me. The most I have ever done with any guy is make out, and I have no doubt we'll break that barrier sooner rather than later, which is okay. I just want to things slow... at least until he says those three magic words. That has a way of changing everything.

Do I love him? I'd rather not say... at least aloud. I certainly want be saying it until he does. I can already imagine me telling him that I love him and getting a response like 'that's great' or even worse, the dreaded 'okay.' That would pretty much ruin our relationship, not to mention embarrass me to death, so I am just going to keep my mouth tightly shut and let him have all the time he needs. Though I would love for him to say it, I'm in no rush. This relationship is new and expressing feeling such as those could complicate things, and as I have said, I want this to last.

My attention is brought off of Richard's hand when my sister and one of her slutty friends approaches our table. My sister never publicly acknowledges me in school, so I know this can't be good. "Hey, Dick," Komi greets him with a smile.

"Komi," he replies as I'm move to take his hand in my own. I don't like this. She is up to something.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Kimberly here," she motions to the blonde headed girls beside her, who is so checking Richard out. Remain calm. Breath Kori.

She extends her hand out to him. "In nice to finally meet you."

Richard just shakes her hand politely.

Komi then speaks up once more. "We just wanted to let you know that we're having an all senior party Friday night at my house and we would love it if you could come by."

My eyes slightly widen. I know what goes on at those parties and what my sister is up to. Get him away for me and hope he slips up, all in an attempt to break my heart. She's such a bitch, I just pray that he says no. "Nah, me and Kori have plans Friday," he answers.

"We do?," I ask him. I don't remember him saying anything to me about plans. He looks over at me and gives me a look that makes me realize what he is up to. "Oh, right." I look up at my sister. "Yes we have plans, so he can't go."

Komi laughs and looks down at Richard. "You're going to let her tell you what you can and can't do?"

He shrugs. "Why not? She is my girlfriend, so she does have a say in the matter."

Komi just makes and irritated grunt before storming off, her blonde-headed friend following behind.

"Your sister's a bitch," Bee comments from beside me.

"Trust me I know." I turn to look over at Richard. "Can I stay at your house this weekend? I don't want to be any where near them."

He smiles and nods at me. "Of course."

Bee grins. "Maybe you'll get another morning surprise, Kori."

Richards laughs, while I bang my head down on the table. I am never telling her anything again.

Monday, December 16th 3:00 PM - Jump Academy

Kori's POV

I stand at my locker waiting for Richard. He said he would meet me here, but I guess he had to use the bathroom or something. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone come up beside me and expecting to find Richard there, I turn to find Xavier instead. I almost instantly become uneasy. Me and Xavier haven't talked in any fashion since are falling out.

"Hey," he greets me.

"Hey," I reply, not sure what else to say.

He pauses for a moment studying the locker at his side. "So... I heard you and Dick were together."

He doesn't sound angry, really more sad than anything else and that hurts me. I really care about Xavier, he's my friend and I don't want to hurt him. "Yeah...," I trail off, studying the ground.

"Does he make you happy?," he asks me, causing me to once again meet his eyes.

A smile crosses my face. "Yes, he really is wonderful. I think you would like him."

I light chuckle escapes him. "No, I can assure you I wouldn't... but if your happy I want start anything."

I don't think Xavier would come out looking to good if he started a fight with Richard, so I'm very thankful he will avoid it. I don't want to see either of them hurt. "Thank you... Xavier, I'm sorry for hurting you. We're still friends, right?" I ask hopefully. I really don't want to lose him.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Of course, but I'm still not giving up on us," he whispers into my ear, before releasing me from the embrace and walking off. It isn't till he walks out of my frame of vision that I notice Richard leaning up against the opposite wall, and judging by his face, he saw the entire thing and isn't to happy about it.

He walks towards me and I don't really know what to say or how to start. "Who was that?," he asks me, his voice surprisingly calm as always.

"Oh um, that's Xavier," I reply rather nervously, my voice somewhat shaky.

He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arm over his chest. "The guy that you said you thought you were in love with at one point?"

I really wish I could just keep my mouth shut sometimes. You ever been in one of those situations where you wish you could go back and time and stop yourself from saying something? Yeah, I'm there. "Yes, but there is nothing between us now. I mean... he's just my friend."

Richard's eyes narrow as he studies me a moment. "Hmm," is all he says before turning and walking off.

Hmm? What's that supposed to mean? I quickly follow after him. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No. You said he was just your friend, so should I be?," he questions raising an eyebrow.

I breathe a sigh of relief before smiling up at him. "Of course not," I assure him, reaching for his hand and intertwining are fingers together. We walk out the door, but I still have some lingering doubt in my mind that Richard isn't comfortable with my friendship with Xavier, which is going to put me in a very difficult spot if that turns out to be true.

Monday, December 16th 4:00 PM - Ander's house

3rd Person POV

Kori sat at her computer desk doing her Calculus homework, while her boyfriend laid flat on the floor doing the same. Kori being a math genius, was far ahead of him, but Richard's mind being deep in thought also contributed to his slower pace. He was still focused on Kori and Xavier's so called friendship. He didn't like it to say the least.

Normally he wasn't the jealous type, but nine times out of ten he didn't even care about the girl. Richard would be the first to admit he was infatuated with Kori and his heart was on the line with this relationship. To make matters worse, Kori had admitted that there used to be something between her and Xaiver. Although she didn't go into very much detail, she did say that she thought she was in love with him at one point and that alone was enough to get under his skin.

He looked up at her to see her looking down at her homework, her tongue poked out in concentration. If only he could concentrate. Sighing, he got to his feet, managing to get her attention as he did. "Going somewhere?," she asked. Her first impression was he was about to go home, and she wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Just to get something to drink," he responded, offering a light smile that was completely forced.

She beamed a smile back. "Oh, could you bring me back a sprite?"

He nodded. "Sure." Exiting the room he made his way down stairs and passed the living room, into the kitchen. He found Komi sitting at the table with one of her friends, that may or may not have been the Britney girl from earlier. He wasn't really paying that much attention.

"Hey, Dick," Komi greeted him as he opened the fridge and grabbed two sprites.

"Hey," he mumbled in response before an idea crossed his mind. He turned back to the girls, leaning against the counter top. "Komi, do you know some guy named Xavier from our school?"

A grin crossed Komi's face. That was a great question. "As of matter of fact I do. He's a guy Kori used to drool over. If you ask me, I still think they have a thing for each other, but what do I know," she replied with a shrug.

Dick's eyes narrowed as he thought. "Hmm, what makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed hiding her grin. This was a perfect situation. She could put doubt in Dick's mind without even lying.

"I have the right to know," he reasoned.

She pretended to be hesitant. "Well... before you came into the picture they spent a lot of time together. I even caught them making out quite a few times."

Dick's jaw tightened. "Recently?"

"I would say the last time would be a few months ago," she answered tapping her lips to appear thoughtful. In actuality it was eight months ago, but details really didn't matter at the moment.

"Huh," Dick sounded in thought. Without another word, he made his way out the room, leaving a grinning Komi and her friend behind. When he walked back into Kori's room he found her leaning back in her chair, already completed her assignment. "What took you so long?," she asked him when he entered.

"Nothing," was his response as he handed her the sprite.

She raised an eyebrow. Even though his face was calm he sounded almost angry. Had she done something wrong? "Is everything okay?"

He opened his sprite and leaned back against her bed. "Yup."

She frowned at him before standing from her chair and walking over to where he sat, settling herself beside him. "Richard, I'm no expert on relationships, but I'm pretty sure communication is an important part of them."

He sighed and ran his hands through his air. "I need to know the whole story of went on with you and Xavier."

Kori tensed. She really didn't want to get into this, but if she didn't it would only make things worse. "Well, it began last year really. I had feelings for him since freshmen year, but last year is one things really began. We were just hanging out here and... he kissed me and I kissed him back. We never really dated, but... we did make out a few times." She looked down at her floor, unable to meet his eyes. "Like I told you before, I ended it when I found out he was involved in selling drugs."

Richard was quiet for a moment contemplating what she said. He really did like Kori... a lot, but at the same time he had to protect himself from getting hurt. "Do you have any feelings for him?"

She looked up at him slowly reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Richard, I spent days in my room crying because you had a girlfriend. I care so much about you, and Xavier has already tried to convince me to be with him, but I said no because I wanted to be with you. I'm not going to mess this up... You have to trust me," she pleaded for him to understand.

He sighed and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Okay."

She smiled and leaned into to him, passionately kissing him.

He would trust her, but he would be watching this situation closely. He refused to end up heartbroken.

* * *

**Someone is jealous. Should he be? Probably not. Do I understand why he is? Big time. Next chapter The Christmas dance, Kori gets an unexpected offer, and Christmas in Gotham. 140 reviews for an update. Also, I'm thinking about writing an AU in which Kori isn't as sweet and innocent. I think it would be interesting.**


	8. Three Words

Chapter eight - Three Words

**This is the last romantic chapter before shit hits the fan, but after all this is a drama. Didn't write in the dance because it was boring and had nothing to do with the plot. Also, for those of you who are looking for another really good AU to read, Pretty In Purple is a great story in progress. You should check it out. 160 reviews for an update.**

**Guest - agreed. I hate stories where a character's personality is so one sided. Just because Babs is an antagonist, doesn't mean she is bad or a bitch for lack of a better word. Every character should be shades of grey. Xavier's not even a bad guy in my story, maybe misguided, but not bad... Roy however is a douche. Kori would obviously be the most light character, while one could make a case for Dick being the darkest.**

* * *

Friday, December 20th 11:00 PM - Dick's house

Kori's POV

I lay in Richard's bed, already stripped into very little clothing. My hands run through his hair as his tongue explores the inside of my mouth. Seemingly becoming bored with that he moves on to my neck. As he sucks it lightly, a moan escapes me, encouraging him to continue. Any reluctance I would normally have in this situation is completely gone, replaced by lust.

My hips begin to move forward as if they have a mind of their own and he press them back into the mattress with his. More moans escape as he continues to suck on my neck. I'm sure to have a hicky there tomorrow. It's a good thing my dress for tomorrow night's dance has a choker.

His hands begin to become slightly braver, already running over the top of my bra, but when he reaches under, I instinctively reach for his hand, pulling it away. He looks down at me with a look of confusion on his face, and I smile sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, I just have never had anyone touch me there before."

"If you're not ready I'll back off," he offers, which I think is really sweet of him. So far he has been very understanding and hasn't tried to rush me into anything. Something I am very happy about.

I raise up slightly and reach behind my back smiling at him as I do. I unclip my black lace bra before tossing it to the floor. He takes in the view and he seems to be pleased because his eyes are a little wider then normal. "Nice," he says, ever so brilliantly, causing me to giggle.

"Enjoy, because that's all the clothing that's coming off tonight," I say surely. I have made up mind that we're not having sex until he says he loves me. Rather that's tomorrow or never is up to him. I know how I feel about him, but I'm still not saying a word till he does for obvious reasons.

He just grins before retaking my lips and pushing me back onto the bed. "One step at a time," he mummers.

The harmless making out and groping ends a little while later when both of us become out of breath and end up cuddling for a long time before falling asleep in each other's arms. I could get used to this.

Sunday, December 22nd 1:00 PM - Dick's House

Kori's POV

I sit in the middle of Richard's bed watching him pack his clothes and other items into a suitcase, a dejected expression on my face. He's going back to Gotham for almost two weeks! You can say it's only two weeks, but I'm going to miss him... not to mention that's where his ex-girlfriend lives and Richard explained that they would probably run into each other at some point during his trip there because their dads were friends. As one could imagine, I'm not to happy about that... at all.

He zips up his suit case and turns to me. "Well, that's it."

"Do you have to go?," I whine, poking out my bottom lip out like a child pouting.

"unfortunately yes," he replies as he walks over to the bed and takes a seat beside me. "I would much rather spend Christmas with you."

I sigh and hang my head. "I haven't celebrated Christmas in like three years. My parents are always gone this time of year." I look back up at Richard, sadness in my eyes. "They actually called a few days ago and said they wouldn't be home for at least another few months. Things have worsened in Tameran."

His eyes show sympathy in them. "They're not coming home for christmas?"

I shake my head, once again sighing. "Nope, and Komi is going on some kind of ski trip with her friends, so I'm going be drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas specials on my couch."

"No, you're not. You're coming with me to Gotham," he says, his eyes stern.

"What?," I ask him in disbelief.

He shrugs. "You're going to have to meet my family eventually, so we might as well get it out-of-the-way now. Besides there is no way in hell my girlfriend is spending Christmas alone."

I officially have the sweetest boyfriend ever, but I still have some concerns. "But are you sure you want to meet our family already? I don't want to rush into it, and what about the plane? It's probably to late to get another ticket," I ramble until he grabs my hand.

"Relax Baby." Aww, that's actually the first time he has called me baby. Just because I don't like it when Roy does it, doesn't mean I don't find it adorable when he does. "You're not rushing me into anything. I want you to come with me, and it's a private jet, so you don't have to worry about the tickets."

I beam a smile before tackling him onto his back and kissing him not so gently on the lips. "Thank you. I was not looking forward to spending Christmas alone."

"With me you will never be alone," he whispers against my lips, his face serious.

My heart begins to pound in my chest faster and my breath becomes quicker. "Richard, I..." I quickly shut my mouth, almost having let something slip that would change everything.

"You what?," he questions, gazing into my eyes.

I would love to just tell him now. Tell him how much I love him, but I can't. Not because I'm the girl, but because I fear that I'll scare him away, scared that he doesn't feel the same way as I do. "Nothing, just thank you."

He studies me a moment before smiling and pulling me into another kiss. I may not voice my feelings allowed, but I can think them all I want without any fear. I love you, Richard.

Monday, December 23rd 5:00 PM - Wayne Airport, Gotham city

3rd Person POV

Dick and Kori stepped off the black and red jet hand in hand as they headed for the airport terminal. They were almost instantly crowded by reporters asking all kind of questions ranging from reasonable ones like who the girl was to one that were completely absurd, an example being one of the reporters asking if they were engaged. Richard ignored all of them, pushing past the reporters, pulling Kori along with him as he did.

Once safely inside the terminal, Kori looked up at Richard. "Wow, you really are famous." She had seen celebrities be bull rushed by the paparazzi on television, but she never thought it would happen to her. She guessed that was just something that came with dating Dick Grayson

He let out a slight laugh as they continued on their way to the Airport lobby. "It's not like that everywhere. Just here in Gotham really. Everyone is pretty curious why I packed up and moved all the way to California."

Kori herself wasn't completely sure on his entire reason for moving, but reading in between the lines, she knew the biggest reason was that he was tired of being told what to do and when to do it. He wanted freedom, wanted to be his own man. She was very happy he decided to move to Jump, otherwise she would have never met him.

Dick wrapped his arm around her as they made their way through the packed lobby. It was hell getting through an airport during the hollidays. "Who are we looking for?," Kori asked, looking up at her boyfriend, who was scanning the crowd.

Suddenly a smile spread across his face and he pointed across the room to a regal looking man in a black suit with a white under shirt. "Him. That's Alfred."

She had heard Dick talk about Alfred a number of times and knew how highly he thought of him "Let's not keep him waiting," Kori ushered him along.

The two made their way through the crowd and when Alfred saw them a smile spread across the butler's face. "Master Dick, it is good to see you." He looked over at the beaming red-head at Richard's side. "And I assume this is Mrs. Kori. He gushed about you for well over thrity-minutes during our last conversation."

Kori looked up at her boyfriend and grinned at him "Awww, you gushed about me?"

"I didn't gush. I just told him things about you," Dick defended himself. Dick Grayson did not gush... sort of.

"Master Dick, I believe your exact words were "she is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I can't get her out of my mind and the way she makes me feel is indescribable." I do believe that qualifies as gushing."

Richard just frowned. "Can we go?"

"Of course, sir... That is if you do not wish to go into further detail about how her smile is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen," Alfred teased, his face completely straight.

"Oh, you just love to embarrass me, don't you?," Dick grumbled.

"Quite right, sir. Now, follow me," the butler said before walking off, Dick glaring at the back of his head.

Kori stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "I think it's sweet, baby."

"He's exaggerating," Richard retorted in an attempt to cover himself.

"Sure he is," Kori teased as he she pulled her now grouchy boyfriend along with her.

The limo ride to the manor was pretty peaceful, Kori snuggling into her boyfriend's chest, while Christmas songs played over the limo's radio. This was already the best Christmas she had had in a long time and it wasn't even here yet. She really couldn't wait to Christmas day. She wasn't sure if Richard had gotten her anything, but she had gotten him something. It was nothing major since there relationship was new and she didn't want to go overboard, but it was something that she thought would be special.

When they pulled in through the towering gates of the manor, Kori's eyes became impossibly wide as she stared out the window of the limo at the sheer size of the mansion in front of her. It was at least ten times the size of her house and had to have upwards of twenty bedrooms in it. "This place is huge," she commented.

"It's actually bigger than it looks," Dick replied. How true that was. He had actually gotten lost a number of times during his first few months living here, but that's what you get when you're adopted by the fourth richest man on the planet. Bruce had so much money he could literally wipe his ass with hundred-dollar bills if he saw reason in it.

They got out of the car and were escorted to the front door. Once inside, Kori once again found herself in a state of utter amazement. The floors appeared to be white marble, a red carpet leading them to a living room. Bruce left that living room mostly for guests. He prefered the more private one upstairs.

Dick, allowing Kori to take everything in as they headed into the living room turned, his attention to Alfred who was at his side. "Where's Bruce and Tim?"

"Master Tim was asleep in his room when I left and Master Bruce shall be joining us later in the evening. He is looking forward to speaking to you," Alfred replied.

"Great," Dick grunted sarcastically as he took a seat on a black leather couch next to a fire-place, pulling Kori down next to him.

"Would you like for me to bring you and Ms. Kori some hot chocolate Master Dick?," Alfred asked

Dick nodded. "Please."

Alfred returned the nod before exiting the room, leaving Kori and Dick alone. "Richard," Kori began, taking in every detail of the room. "This is place is amazing."

He looked around, taking in his old surroundings. "Yeah, it's something. Maybe we'll have a house like this someday," he grinned at her.

"How about we go with something a little more simple than this. This is fantastic and everything, but I don't feel like getting lost trying to find the kitchen for a midnight snack," she replied half jokingly.

Dick laughed and pulled her closer to him. "You could always bring bread crumbs."

"Funny," she said blandly before laughing herself.

Just then Alfred returned, two cups of hot chocolate in hand. "Here you are." The butler handed them their drinks, both quickly thanking him. For the next hour they all set around the fire and enjoyed their drinks, while Alfred told Kori embarrassing stories about Dick growing up, much to his displeasure. She laughed harder in that hour then she had in her entire life. Just wait until she told everyone Richard's greatest fear as a child was Ronald McDonald... or really clowns in general. You figured he would be used to them, growing up in a circus and all, but nope.

Laughter was still abundant when a black haired boy in wheel chair entered the room, grabbing everyone's attention. Kori saw the boy was around twelve and guessed that he was probably Dick's little brother. When Dick saw the boy he smiled and stood from his place beside Kori and walked over to him. "Hey bro, how you feeling?"

Tim shrugged. "I'll be better when I get out of this stupid wheelchair next week." He then turned his attention over to Kori. "Who's that?"

Dick made his way back over to Kori and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Kori Anders. Kori, this is my little brother, Tim Drake."

Tim grinned at the girl before winking. "Wow, so this is the reason you and Babs broke up, huh?"

Both Kori and Dick became a little uneasy at this, Dick because it was the truth and Kori because she didn't want anyone to get the impression that she actively tried to break them up. That was never her intention. "No, me and Babs were having problems long before I met Kori," Dick explained with a warning glare at his brother, who received the message loud and clear.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you... and if you ever get tired of my douche of a brother you can always have me," he offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kori giggled, now relaxing a little. "Awww, he's so cute, but I believe he has learned some bad habbits from his brother," she teased, looking up at her boyfriend with a knowing smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dick dismissed. "I am a one woman man."

"Yeah, now," Tim snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Keep talking and and I'll make sure you'll never get out of that wheel chair," Dick threatened. The last thing he needed was for Tim to go into detail about is past exploits with women. He already was never going to have sex again as it was.

"Calm down Children," came a deep voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Bruce Wayne standing there, wearing a suit as he always did. His eyes found their way to his oldest son. "Dick."

"Bruce," he nodded.

Bruce's eyes flashed over to the girl at Dick's side. He assumed that this was his new girlfriend, considering he never would bring a simple hook-up to Christmas. When he heard about the break-up with Babs, he wasn't to happy, but then he found out that it was mutual and there was nothing he could do about it at that point. "Care to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend, Kori Anders. Kori, you know who he is." She indeed did know who he was. In fact, if she weren't dating a celebrity herself, she would most likely be having a fan-girl moment right now. One thing she did notice was that Bruce and Dick looked a lot alike. If she didn't know he was adopted, she could easily assume he was Bruce's biological child. Both were 6'2, muscular, had dark hair, and blue eyes. Basically they were almost carbon copies of one another.

Bruce stepped forward and extended his hand out to the girl. "It's very nice to meet you, Kori. I hope you will find your stay here comfortable."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Kori smiled as she shook his hand. "And how could I not? This place is amazing."

"We certainly like it." His attention turned back to Dick. "Are you two busy at the moment?"

"No, we were just waiting on you," Dick replied, unsure where he was going with this.

"Good. Please I would like to speak with both of you in my office," he said in his almost constant even tone.

Kori and Dick just traded questioning glances before Dick turned back to his father and nodded. They were escorted down a maze of hallways before they came to a large set of double-doors. Bruce opened them and walked straight through, motioning for Dick and Kori to follow him. "Please take a seat," he instructed as he walked around his desk and sat down in a large black rolling chair.

Dick and Kori took a seat in two black leather chairs in front of the desk, their attention staying on Bruce. "So, what is this about?," Dick questioned carefully.

"I just have a few questions regarding your relationship," he answered simply.

"Oh, like what?," Kori asked. She was a little nervous, but as long as Richard had her hand in his own, she felt secure.

"For instance, how long have you two been dating?"

"Just over a week, but we known each other for over three weeks," Dick answered, knowing Bruce would have something to say about the time length.

Bruce studied them a moment. "That's rather quickly to begin a relationship, don't you think?"

Dick was becoming irritated, but he maintained his composure. "When you know you know, and trust me," he paused looking over at Kori, "I know."

"Hmm." Bruce's eyes flicked over to Kori. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, my parents are both ambassadors for Tameran. There on a piece mission there now," Kori responded.

"That's a very prestigious title," Bruce replied, somewhat surprised. "They must make very good money."

Kori shrugged. "We're comfortable." Money wasn't ever something she concerned herself with. She was very down to earth in personality.

"Hmm, normally I would be concerned about you being after my families money, but that seems unlikely," Bruce replied, rather cooly.

Kori's eyes widened, while Dick's narrowed into a glare. "I can assure you, I am not after your families money, Mr. Wayne. My only reason for being with your son is because of the way I feel about him."

Bruce held up his hands to calm her. "I'm not accusing you of such actions, but you see Kori, Dick is going to inherit a large sum of money when I pass and I was just curious of your motivations for being with him. Surely you can understand that?"

Kori nodded. "Of course, but I feel the need to say something as well. Though me and your son may have not been dating a large amount of time, we are in a serious relationship and are committed to each other. I don't want you think that I have any other motivation to be with Richard other than that it's what I desire."

Bruce was silent for a moment before a soft smile crossed his face and he nodded. "Very well... but I do feel the need to warn you that being a part of this family means that a certain type a lifestyle must be lived."

Kori raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Bruce smirked. "You'll see."

Tuesday, December 24th 8:00 PM - Christmas Ball

3rd person POV

Kori found out what Bruce meant rather quickly. They were to attend ball after ball, charity event after charity event, dinner after dinner. She was adjusting quickly with the help of Dick, who was being amazing, explaining everything to her and why they did it. Kori was surprised to find how much charity Bruce actually did. He donated millions of dollars to orphanages and homeless shelters every year. She could see that behind his tough exterior, there was a caring man underneath.

She was currently dancing with said man, while her boyfriend took a break, complaining that his feet were killing him, her retort being that he should try wearing high-heels before he started complaining about feet hurting.

As Bruce spun Kori around the dance floor, Dick sat a table off to the side, watching everyone. He was aware that Babs was sitting next to him, but neither said a word for a long time, just enjoying the quite. Surprisingly there was no tension in the air and they felt very relaxed around each other. That most likely coming from there years together as friends.

After a long while, Babs finally spoke up. "So, who is she?"

Dick looked over at his ex-girlfriend/best friend and smiled. "Her name's Kori."

Babs nodded as she studied the girl dancing with Bruce. "I'm guessing she's not just a hook-up?," she questioned, really hoping that he hadn't returned to his old ways.

"Nah, far from it," Dick replied.

Babs laughed a little. "You replaced me quick."

Dick frowned at her. "I didn't replace you. No one could replace you." That was true. Babs was his first girlfriend, his first love. She would always have a place in his heart.

"I know, I'm just kidding." Babs turned her attention back to the girl. "How do you feel about her?"

Dick studied his currently giggling girlfriend a long moment as he sat in deep thought. A slow smile began to spread across his features, realizing something, or rather finally admitting it to himself. "I love her." It was true he loved her with every piece of his being. To soon? Love had no time limits, or limitations in general... at least that's what Alfred had always told him.

Babs looked down at him and smiled. Was she jealous? A little, but more than anything she was happy that he was happy. "Then don't ever let her go."

"I won't," he assured. "I won't."

Wednesday, December 25th 10:00 PM - Wayne Manor

3rd person POV

Dick and Kori walked into his old bedroom they were sharing, both exhausted after a long day full of events. "I am so tired," Dick groaned as he walked over to the bed, falling face first onto it.

"Me too," Kori mumbled as she joined him, falling directly on top of him causing him to make an 'oof!' sound. They laid there for a long time, both nearly asleep when Kori suddenly remembered that she hadn't gave him his gift and rocketed from the bed completely waking him in the process.

"Where are you going?," he asked as he watched her rush over to her suitcase.

"I forgot to give you my present," she exclaimed.

Dick's eyes widened when her realized the he hadn't given her her gift yet either. "Me first," he said quickly as he reached into the nightstand beside his bed and pulled something out before quickly hiding it behind his back, Kori doing the same with what she had gotten him.

Dick approached her, settling himself directly in front of her. "Close you eyes and hold out your hand," he instructed.

Kori excitedly did as told and suddenly she felt something cold and metallic being placed in her palm. She opened her eyes to find a silver key and looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"It's a key to my house. I want you to know that no matter what or no matter when, I'll always be there for you, and you will always have a place with me," he explained in a soft tone. Kori stared at him a moment before closing her hand around the key and holding it to her chest. Her boyfriend was officially the most amazing man in the world in her opinion. He could have easily went out and bout her a ring or a necklace, but instead he gave her something with a much deeper meaning than he had a lot of money to blow.

"Richard, this is amazing, you are amazing." In this moment she wanted so badly just to tell him that she loved him, but she still couldn't. Why hadn't he said it? He certainly acted like he loved her, but that may just be her perception.

"I do try. Now, what did you get me?," he asked, smiling down at her.

Refocusing on the current situation, her smile returned. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

Dick did as told and suddenly he felt a chain being placed around his neck. He opened his eyes to find a gold locket hanging mid chest level on him. He opened it to discover a small, circular picture of him and Kori inside. "I know it's not very manly to wear a locket, but I...," she began nervously, fearing he wouldn't like it, but he cut her off with a loving kiss.

"I love it, and... I love you," he said as he gazed down into her eyes.

Kori's heart stopped in her chest as did everything around her. She replayed what he said in her head a thousand times over in a matter of seconds, praying that she wasn't hearing things. "What?," was all she could say.

Dick was quite for a moment, his face thoughtful. "My parents were murdered when I was eight. I watched them fall to their deaths... It hurt so badly, my first reaction was to close my heart to everyone. I didn't want to feel that pain ever again. I built my walls so high that no one could possibly climb them... but you... you broke them down so quickly and at first it scared the hell out of me, but not now. Now, I'm happier than I have been in a very long time and it's because of you. I love you to an extent that I can't describe with any words."

He paused long enough for his intense gaze to draw her into him, becoming utterly lost in his eyes, tears already falling from her own. "I've known you less than a month, but it doesn't matter, not to me. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Love has no limitations, not time, or age, or circumstances can halt it. It truly is the most powerful feeling in existence, and as I look at you right now. Here. Tonight... I can say that I love you without any doubt in my mind."

Tears of joy now fell freely from Kori's eyes. He loved her, he actually loved her and she couldn't possibly be more happy. "I love you too. I love so much, Richard," she said quickly, pulling him down into a passionate kiss that even lack of air couldn't break them from. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she moved her head to whisper into his ear. "I want to tonight." She was ready. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

She didn't have to clarify any further than that. Richard lifted her into the air and she snaked her legs his waist. They made their way to the bed and for the next hour their love was expressed in the purest of physical forms. It was soft, it was gentle, and it said what no words could.

* * *

**This chapters purpose is to show clear progression in their relationship, both emotional and physical. Next chapter, a two month time skip, all hell breaks loose, and hearts will be borken. 160 reviews for an update. The real drama is about to start!**


	9. Heartbreak

Chapter Nine - Heartbreak

**Remember there is a time skip in this chapter, and that this going to be emotional as is the remainder of the story. You knew it was coming. 175 reviews and at least three death threats for an update.**

**guest - I'm sorry, but your ship is about have a nuclear bomb dropped on it. :,(**

**Warning: Very graphic language used.**

* * *

Friday, March 1st 11:00 AM - Coach Garret's class

Kori's POV

Richard and I sit in Coach Garret's class, neither of us fully paying attention to anything he is saying. I'm pretty sure Richard's eyes are shut behind his sun glasses and I'm currently staring at him with googly eyes as Bee calls them. Me and him have been together for two and half months now and things are wonderful. Not much as changed really, the only difference being that I spend a lot more nights at his house now since we have became... active.

It's not like I moved in or anything, but his closet does have a decent amount of my clothing in it, and I have toothbrush in his bathroom, and a lot of my things are over at his house... Okay, so I haven't moved in officially. With my parents still in Tameran, I just find it's nice to have the option to stay the night at my boyfriend's house seven or so nights a week. I can't help wanting to be around him as much as I can. He really is amazing, the very definition of the perfect boyfriend.

Though things are going fantastic between us and we have no problem admitting to anyone that we love each other, are relationship isn't perfect. We argue just like every other couple, most of the time over Xavier or one of the many girls that flirt with him. I guess we're both somewhat of the jealous type, but I really think it has more to do with him knowing my past with Xavier and me knowing his past with girls. I would prefer that were both oblivious of each.

Me and Xavier almost never hang out outside of school anymore and when we do, I don't tell Richard about it. I know that sounds bad, but I see no reason to start a fight over something unnecessary. I love Richard and I would never cheat on him. I know Xavier has feelings for me, but he respects the fact that I'm taken even if he doesn't like it... and trust me, he has made it very clear that he doesn't, going so far as giving up selling drugs in the hope of swaying my decision to be with Richard. I am very happy that he's making a positive change in his, but I have led him on in no way. I have explained that nothing will change are relationship.

With spring practice coming up, Richard is going to be busy with football until around five everyday, so that will give me and Xavier the chance to hangout more often. I really do miss seeing him everyday, especially now that he is staying away from his past, but risking my relationship with Richard isn't worth it. I guess in a way I do understand his point. I wouldn't be a fan of Babs and Richard hanging out, not because I don't trust him, but because things just happen sometimes.

It truthfully is a complicated situation, but we have worked through any problem we can come to and he often says that love can overcome any obstacle, so I'm fairly confident that our relationship is going to survive as long as we remain faithful to each other, which I know will be no problem from my end and I'm sure his as well.

The bell rings bringing me out of my thoughts and I stand, but Richard stays seated. "Aren't you coming to lunch, baby?," I ask him, raising my eyebrow.

"Nope," I hear Coach Garret answer for him. "Me and Grayson are going to get started going over the play book," he exclaimed as he walks over and places a hand on Richard's shoulder.

Richard turns from him to me. "And I'm staying after school today. You think you can get Vic or Gar to take you home, and I'll pick you up at like seven?"

I nod. "Sure, no problem." I blow him a kiss, not wanting to actually kiss him in front of Coach Garret, before walking off, leaving them to talk. As I walk down the hallway I notice Xavier coming from the opposite way. We meet eyes, both smiling as we do.

"Hey, cutie," he greets me, as he leans up against the wall in front of me.

"Hey Xavier," I return his greeting. "What are you doing?"

"Headed to English," he groans with a roll of his eyes. "What about you? Your boyfriend not here today?"

"Yeah, Coach Garret just has him locked up in his room, getting him ready for football season and all. He has to go right back after school," I answer with a sigh.

"Oh, so you're free this afternoon?," he questions, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I actually need a ride home. We could hang out there if you want?," I suggest. I do feel a little guilty about this. Not because I think I'm wrong for inviting him over, but because I'm not telling Richard about it... Then again that's only because I don't want any drama in our relationship, so maybe I am justified.

"Yeah, you can ride with me. We'll watch a movie or something," he replies.

I smile up at him and nod. "Sounds good."

He hugs me and kisses my cheek as he always does. "See you in a bit," he says before walking off. With my plans set for this afternoon, I head off to lunch. I'm not going to tell any of my friends about my plans to hangout with Xavier, one because they don't like him, and two, it has less of a chance of getting back to Richard if I don't. If Richard found out about this, I would really have a problem on my hands, but I can't just ignore my friend because Richard doesn't like him. It would be different if Xavier were trying to break us up or coming on to me, but he doesn't. When me and Xavier hangout, we do just that. Hangout, period.

He knows how I feel about Richard and knows that if we broke up, a wreck wouldn't even come close to describing me. Truthfully if a time comes when Richard and I do break up I hope it's because he does something really stupid and even then I would be emotionally devastated. I love Richard. I really do, and honestly I think we have a real future together. Maybe that's just what I want, but I can see it... I just hope my wants become reality.

Friday, March 1st 3:00 PM - parking lot

Kori's POV

After the eight period bell rings I make my way out to the parking lot, finding Xavier already waiting for me beside his red Mustang. "Hey cutie," he greets me as always. "Ready to go?"

I smile and nod at him. "Yep." We both get in his car, him opening my door for me just like Richard does. They really do have more common than they realize, and I think, if they made an effort, they could really be friends or at least comfortable around each other. We make our way to my house, listening to music and talking the entire drive. We pull up to my house, finding that my sister is gone as usual.

I'm really not at my house often anymore, but every time I am she is always gone, not that I mind. I really don't care to see her any more than I have to. She has already tried to start problems with me and Richard multiple times, Xavier being her main weapon. We get out of the car and head inside, and after grabbing some drinks from the fridge, go straight upstairs and into my room. "What movie do you want to watch?," I ask as I make my way over to my DVD/blue-ray case, while he takes a seat on my bed.

He just shrugs indifferently. "Don't care, just want to spend some time with you."

I smile at him and turn back to the movies. "Alright, prepare for a chick-flick."

He chuckles. "I'm up for whatever you are, cutie." He's saying that now, but when I force him to watch The Notebook, I'm sure he'll be singing a different tune. I put in the movie and settle myself on the bed beside him. As the movie starts he ends up leaning back on the bed and not long after I join him.

I feel my phone buzz and look at it to see a text from Richard. [Hey Baby, might be a little longer than expected. Coach has me running drills. Just wanted to check on you.]

I quickly text him back, trying to come up with a lie for what I am doing. I know I shouldn't be lying to him, but I just think it's for the best. [It's fine and I'm just cleaning up my room a little. I'll see you in a bit. Love you.]

He doesn't text me back so I assume he is busy, and refocus on the movie. Around halfway through I hear Xavier yawn, most likely becoming bored with my choice, but in all fairness I did ask him which one he wanted to watch. He yawns once more a moment later, and as they say, it's contagious. I begin to yawn myself, my eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. Not long after I fall victim to the darkness of the room and my tired state, falling asleep and rolling over onto an already sleeping Xavier, resting my head on his chest and throwing my leg over him... Not a good position to be in to say the least.

Friday, March 1st 6:00 - Anders' house

3rd Person POV

Komi pulled her car into the drive-way, instantly noticing the red Mustang out front beside Kori's SUV. She recognized the vehicle, having seen it a few times before. It was Xavier Redd's. What was he doing here? As far as she knew, he and Kori didn't hang out since Kori began dating Dick. She exited her car and hurriedly made her way into the house, searching for her sister.

Finding the first floor was empty she headed upstairs and slowly opened the door to her sister's room, and what she found caused her jaw to drop. There Kori was, laying on top of Xavier in a pretty provocative position. They appeared to be asleep, so she slowly made her way into the room to examine them more closely. She couldn't believe it. Her sister had actually slipped up and was cheating on Dick. "Oh, this is just to perfect," she said aloud to herself, a smirk across her face.

Reaching down she carefully grabbed Kori's phone from off the bed and got Dick's number out before putting it in her own phone. She then raised her phone, focusing it on the two sleeping teens and took a picture before sending it to Dick, along with a text.

[Guess your little girlfriend doesn't love you as much as she says she does. You should have listened to me when I told you her and Xavier had something going on.]

She waited a moment, no reply coming, but she was confident that Dick would be crashing the party very shortly.

Friday, March 1st 6:00 PM - Jump Academy football stadium

3rd person POV

Dick dropped back throwing the football seventy yards down field the instant his back foot planted. Coach Garret watched the ball dart through the air with great velocity. In all his years coaching, he had never seen a kid with that kind of an arm. He could probably rival and NFL quaterback's arm strength. "Grayson, you get this playbook down and you keep throwing like that and we'll win the state championship for sure."

Dick smirked and was about to reply when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his gym shorts. He figured it was a text from Kori, so he reached in and pulled it out, clicking on the one unread message he had. What he found broke him completely, and at the same time sent rage coursing through him like never before. Right there in front of his eyes was a picture of his girlfriend, the girl he loved with every fiber of his being, laying on top of Xavier, and the text under the picture only increased his anger.

He closed his eyes, clenching his free hand shut. Komi had been right. Kori had been cheating on him this entire time. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right there in front of him. He should have knew it, should have seen it sooner. Their hugs in the hallway, him kissing her on the cheek. He would even go so far as to bet that they had been sleeping together behind his back. This is what she had been doing when she wasn't with him, huh? Going behind his back and fucking Xavier? Well, no more. He wouldn't take being played like this.

Enraged he began to storm toward the gates. Coach Garret saw he was leaving and became confused, they were no where near done. "Grayson, where are you going?"

He didn't have the composure you to lie. To call him pissed would be the biggest understatement of all time "I'm going to kick Xavier Redd's ass, and dump my whore of a girlfriend."

A responsable adult would have stopped him right there. Coach Garret was by no means a responsable adult. He lived and breathed a sport that condoned violence after all. "Alright, if you need someone to get you out of jail you have my number." ...Not responsable at all.

Dick, not responding, hastefully walked out to his car, ignoring the gathering tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? He would like to think it was from anger, but he knew he was heartbroken and his whole world had just came crashing down on him in a matter of seconds.

As he got in his car and quickly took off, his mind raced. How could she have done this to him? He honestly thought she loved him, but he was wrong. She was just like all the other girls. It had always been Xavier, he was the one she really wanted to be with and he was to blind to see it. He ate up her lies about how they were just friends, how there was nothing more to him, how he was the one she loved, and it was all complete bull shit the entire time.

As he neared her house all the sadness in him turned to rage, reason no longer existing in his mind. He was a bull seeing red and he was about to charge. Pulling up in her driveway, he quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He wanted them to know he was coming, to know what was about to happen. Without so much as knocking, he walked into the house finding a very satisfied looking Komi on the couch.

He paused only long enough to glance at her and ask, "they still up there?"

"Waiting for you right now," she replied, ready to watch the fireworks go off. She was amazed that her sister would actually cheat on this man with Xavier. Not only because Dick was absolutely the most gorgeous guy on the planet, but because this was Kori we were talking about. She had always been the sweet and innocent one, never getting into any trouble or doing anything wrong, but now Komi saw that she was right all along, and it was all just an act that their parents and the rest of the world couldn't see.

Dick ran up the stairs, Komi walking calmly behind him. He burst into the room like a tiger being let of it's cage, finding his soon to be ex-girlfriend laying on top of that prick, Xavier. His eyes began to blaze at the sight. He had seen it on the picture, but in person it only increased his anger dramatically.

"Get the fuck up!," he roared and Kori almost instantly shot up, Xavier blinking his eyes open under her.

It took Kori's brain a second to rationalize what was going on. Komi was leaning on the door frame, a smirk on her face, Richard was standing in the middle of the room, his fist balled, muscles exploding from his skin, and looking pissed, and... she was in the bed with Xavier. "Oh, no," she breathed.

"Care to explain how being in the bed with Xavier has anything to do with cleaning your room?," he asked, his voice becoming hard and icy, causing Kori to flinch as panic began to rush through her.

"Richard..." she stood from the bed and tried to reach out to him but he pushed her hands away, so she rambled into the best explanation she could at the moment. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear to you." He had to believe her. He just had to! She knew she messed up, but now her only focus was saving her relationship before it was ripped apart by the hurricane that was his anger.

"Really because what it looks like is you have been cheating on me. Besides that you said you were cleaning your room. You want to give me your bull shit explanation for why you lied to me?" She had lied. She'd lied before, but she had never cheated on him, but how could she make him see that? There was no way he was going to believe anything she said now. Oh, this was so bad.

Tears feeling her eyes, she glanced back and forth between Richard and Komi, her eyes eventually settling on her sister. "You did this. This is all because of you!," Kori screamed at her.

"Don't blame her!," Richard yelled. "You're the one who has be running around behind my back, lying to me and fucking Xavier." A hate filled chuckle escaped him. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. I can't fucking believe I gave my heart to you, and this is what you do! your just like ever other girl out there."

"Richard no...," she pleaded no breaking down fully. "Me and Xavier didn't... baby please don't... just understand that I didn't..."

"Save it. I'm not going to listen to your bull shit anymore. Your nothing but a fucking whore and I fell for the act you put on, but I won't make that mistake twice," he interjected, his voice was again becoming cold. Did he really think that? She knew this didn't look good, but did he really despise her that much?

Xavier now aware of what was going on stood from the bed, refusing to listen to him talk to her that way. "Shut fuck up, you don't know shit!"

Wrong thing to say. He should have just stayed quite. In one swift, almost invisible motion, Dick swung his hammer of a fist connecting straight into Xavier's jaw, instantly knocking him out and sending him falling to the ground.

Normally Kori would have been at his side trying to help him up, but there was just to much going through her mind at the moment. She was actually convulsing from a mixture of a panic attack and how hard she was crying. She looked into Richard's narrowed eyes that displayed undying rage, and yet a cold calmness. Only one word could describe the way he was looking at her. Hate. He hated her and it was tearing her apart, but she couldn't turn away. She knew it was over, she knew what was about to happen.

Kori was just mumbling breathless pleads by the time he finished the job, completely ripping her heart from her chest and crushing it in his hand just like she had already crushed his. In a forceful motion, he ripped the locket she had given him for Christmas off his neck and tossed it down to her feet, not wanting anything to do with her so called love anymore. It was all fake. Every moment, everyone memory, every word, all nothing but lies that he fell for.

"We're done. I don't want anything to do with you. Don't call me, don't talk to me, and if you can manage it, I would prefer you not breathe the same air as me." Those were his final words before turning and walking past Komi, out of the room and out of Kori's life. She dropped to her knees crying her heart out. "No. No. No. No. No. No," she repeated to herself over and over again.

This was all her fault. She shouldn't have lied to him. She shouldn't have brought Xavier into her room. She shouldn't have laid down beside him. So many regrets, but there was nothing she could do now. Richard, the man she loved more than words could ever hope to describe was gone, and he hated her with every piece of his soul. Her life was as good as over. Just this morning, when she saw Richard, she saw a life together, marriage, kids, a nice house. She saw forever, but now all she saw was emptiness, depression and emotional agony in the place of where so much love had once been.

She couldn't blame anyone, but herself. This was all on her, and she was okay with that. She wanted to feel the pain because she deserved it in her mind. All the blame was hers, and she could understand why Richard hated her guts at the moment. She hated herself. If only she had handled the situation differently none of this would have happened, but she didn't. She made a mistake and because she had lost the one thing that she couldn't imagine living without.

She was broken... They both were.

* * *

**Who's right in this situation? No one, and that's going to make things very complicated, especially for Kori, who I feel very bad for at the moment. It can only get better from here, right? Wrong. Next chapter. The fallout. How everyone handles the situation. We all cope with pain differently. 175 reviews for an update. I expect death threats in the review. Was going to put in a pretty fuuny scene from Breaking Point at the bottom, but this just isn't the chapter for it.**


	10. The Fallout

Chapter Ten - The Fallout

**Don't you hate it when a chapter ends in heartbreak and it takes the author like a week to update? You constantly worry about what's going to happen next. It even keeps you up at night. See you guys, should love me, at least you know you'll find out what happens the next day... even if you don't like it. Let the Drama continue. 200 reviews for an update.**

**Oh, and no, she's not going to try to kill herself. A very good reason for that.**

* * *

Saturday, March 2nd 6:00 PM - Anders' house

Kori's POV

I have stayed up all night making phone call after phone call, leaving message after message, sent text after text, all gone unanswered. I have even considered going to his house, but to what outcome? Him yelling at me? Breaking my heart even more with his hurtful words and declarations of how much he hates me now? I can't take that, not while looking him in the face.

I am positive that I have cried more in the last twelve hours then I have ever cried in my entire life, at one point not even being able to breathe I was crying so hard. The worst thing about a broken heart is that no procedure could be done to heal it. In fact, nothing short of him walking through my door and taking me back could possibly make the horrible pain I am feeling go away.

I really don't know where to go from here. I'm completely lost. What can I do to fix this? He won't speak to me, and I understand why. If he had been lying to me and hanging with a girl he used to have feelings for behind my back, I might would have had the same reaction. I guess I really didn't put myself in his shoes until it was to late

From my place in the floor of my room, I clutch the locket he had tossed aside in my hands. The fact he could through such a meaningful item away without a second thought just shows me how much I screwed up. He hates me. I have never seen hatred expressed more clearly than in the look he gave me last night. I wish he would just give me five minutes to explain that yes, I did lie, but I have never cheated on him or even thought about it. I love him endlessly and I couldn't possible ever do such a horrible thing to him.

Do you know how much it hurts for someone you love so dearly to think of you as nothing more than scum, as I'm sure he does of me? To say that it rips your heart out would be a huge understatement. I guess my sister got what she wanted in the end. Me and Richard are no longer together and he wants nothing to do with me. Though I am sure that it was she who alerted him that Xavier was over here, I can't blame her. It's no one's fault but my own. There is no word to describe the amount of regret I feel. I just wish I could go back and change everything, but I can't and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions.

Though I did not lie to him in an attempt do anything wrong without him knowing about it, a lie is still a lie, and it's easy to see why he wouldn't believe anything I say. It's amazing how one mistake can just fuck up you entire world in the blink of an eye. One moment I'm sitting in class, reflecting on how wonderful our relationship is and the next I'm watching through tear filled eyes as Richard walks out of my life.

I keep praying that he will call me and tell me that he still loves and wants to work things out, but I know that's not going to happen. There has to be some way I can make him see that this is all just a big misunderstanding, and that I am sorry for lying and will never do it again for any reason. Xavier... I don't even know what to do about him. He tried to take up for me yesterday, which was sweet, but he just ended up getting himself beat up pretty badly. Richard is just to strong to deal with when he is angry, and Xavier should have probably just stayed out of it.

After he came to his senses, he tried to comfort me, telling me it was going to be okay, but the fact is that it just wasn't going to be okay... not without Richard. I ended up just telling him to leave me alone and go away. I just wanted to be alone with my sorrows. At one time I did think I was in love with Xavier, but I wasn't. No, I didn't know what real love was, or rather what it felt like, until I met Richard. I honestly love him. The best way I can describe it is when I'm around him I feel complete and when he is gone apart of me is gone, which is expected because he has my heart.

I don't expect anyone to understand my pain. I mean, how many teenagers have really been heartbroken or truthfully in love? Almost none... None of my friends anyway. Regardless of that fact, I need to talk with someone. Bee being the first person that comes to mind, I pick up my phone off the floor beside me and call her, not caring how early it is.

After four rings she finally answers, sounding very groggy and slightly annoyed. "Hello?"

"Me and Richard broke up," I say somberly, the despair evident in my voice. At least I'm not crying my eyes out anymore and she can understand what I'm saying.

There was a pause from the other end. "What? Why? What happened?"

"Yesterday after school, Richard was busy so me and Xavier hung out at my house. We were watching a movie and I ended up falling asleep on top of him. The next thing I know Richard is standing in my room yelling at me, thinking I was cheating on him with Xavier. Xavier tried to step in, but Richard basically beat him up. Then he ripped the locket I gave him off, broke-up with me, and left," I explain, once again finding tears as I replay last night's events in my head.

"...Oh my God. Are you okay?," she asks, sounding concerned for me.

I make no attempt to lie. "No," I cry into the phone.

"Have you tried calling him and explaining things?," she asks me, although I think the answer would be obvious.

"Yes, I've called like a thousand times, but he won't answer me. How am I supposed to explain things if he refuses to talk to me?," I question, beginning to cry harder.

"Relax girl. I'm sure we can fix this," she attempts to assure me.

"You didn't hear what he said. He flat-out told me he wanted nothing to do me, that he didn't even want to breathe the same air as me. You should have seen how he looked me... he hates me. How are we supposed to fix that?," I whine, shaking my head as I talk, tears being slung about.

"...I'm going to call everyone and we'll be right over, okay? I promise we'll figure something out," she replies.

"Okay" is all I say before hanging up. I honestly don't think there is a way to fix this, but I have to keep hoping... I just have to.

Saturday, March 2nd 7:00 AM - Dick's house

Dick's POV

I wish I was angry, but all the anger is gone now, replaced by the deepest ache I have ever felt. Tears fall from my eyes like rain, splashing against my wooden floor as 'Forever Now' by Ne-Yo plays in the background of my room. It explains my situation perfectly. I honestly saw myself spending my life Kori, I thought she was 'the one.' How stupid was I?

This whole time that I have spent completely dedicated to her and only her, she has been fucking Xavier behind my back. To make it worse, Komi has been telling me this all along, but I just ignored it, thinking Kori would never do that to me, that she loved me. Just more bull shit that I believed. She's called me exactly ninety-six times, but I refused to answer. She has sent me more texts than I can even remember, each being deleted without reading them. I refuse to listen to anymore of her shit. It's nothing, but lies. That's all it ever was.

I loved her... I still do despite what she done to me. That's what's so fucked up about love. You can't just forget it, can't just move on from it. No, you're forced to feel it even if you don't want to. I should have never given her my heart. I should have known she would just tear it apart, leaving me feeling empty, alone, depressed... heartbroken, all things I am feeling now. I will never make that mistake again. No, I will build my wall higher than ever before, so high that no will ever be able to get inside again.

I know this is going to hurt like hell for a long time, leave scars on my heart. I don't deny that, but there are many distractions to occupy me. Football season is nearing, not to mention the many girls who I can have in my bed right now if I wanted them. I may never forget Kori, but I can bury the memories of her inside of me so deep that only seeing her will make them surface.

I'll give myself the rest of the weekend to wallow in my pain, to cry my shattered heart out, but after that I'm done. I'm going to give everyone Dick Grayson, and I hope it's hell on Kori. I hope she feels the same pain that I felt when I saw her laying in bed, asleep on top of Xavier after doing who knows what. Pain really isn't even a good word to describe it... Complete and utter destruction, a bullet straight to the heart, drowning without the satisfaction of death coming. All of those would be far more accurate to what I felt, and even they could be considered not strong enough.

My phone rings and I look down at it, expecting to see that it was Kori, but instead find that it's Vic. I know he's probably at Kori's and she got him to call, thinking that I would be more likely to answer him than her, so why not humor them? "Hello,'" I answer.

"Hey, man," he replies.

"He answered?," I hear Kori's shaky voice in the background, sounding surprised.

I hear Vic hush her before turning back his attention back to the conversation at hand. "Listen, I heard what happened."

"Yeah, so?" Nothing he can say can change anything... Nothing can.

"She didn't cheat on you. They were just here watching a movie and they fell asleep. That's all."

His explanation revives the anger in me. "She lied to me! She said she was cleaning her room. What in the hell does being in the bed with Xavier have to do with cleaning her room? I don't trust shit she says anymore, and were through. Period." With that I hang up the phone. I have no interest in listening to any of her sorry ass explanations. There all nothing but lies.

My phone rings again, this time being Kori, so I ignore the call and cut off my phone. I need to be alone, need time to feel the heart ache because come Monday, I will feel no more.

Monday, March 4th 7:45 AM - Jump Academy

Kori's POV

Nervousness courses through me as I pull into the school's parking lot. I know Richard is here, I can already see his car parked on the opposite end. Truthfully the only reason I even came to school today was to try to talk to him, try to explain what really happened and my reason for lying. He hasn't talked to me all weekend so school could be my only chance.

Composing myself with a deep breath, I get out of my car an walk over to where his and Vic's cars are parked, but I find only my friends there, Richard absent from the group. They all give me small sympathetic smiles, but I ignore them. "Have you guys seen Richard? I have to talk to him," I say quickly.

They all glance at each other before looking down at the ground, acting very odd. "Umm, yeah," Vic begins. "He gave us a suitcase full of your stuff. I put it in my trunk."

I close my eyes and bite down on my lower lip in an attempt to not cry. Him bringing me my stuff just shows me how serious he is about this, but I have to stay focused to have any chance of fixing this. "So where is he?," I ask opening my eyes and blinking the tears back.

Once again they study the ground. "Umm, over there," Gar points in the direction of the front of the school, and what I turn to see kills me. There he sits at the table in front of the school, Melony in his lap. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, while their lips were sealed together. No longer able to hold back my tears, they began to fall from my eyes. Feeling hurt and rage course through me, I storm off toward them, ignoring calls from my friends asking what I was doing.

"What the hell is this?," I yell once I reach the table.

Richard opens his eyes and turns to look at me as does Melony. "Well, I was having a perfectly good make out session until you interrupted it."

My jaw falls open at the casualness of his voice. How can he just not care anymore? Was he really able to forget me that easily? "How could you?!" I yell, tears pouring and for a split second his face softens before once again turning indifferent to my presence.

"I've done nothing wrong. You see, I waited until after we broke up to make out with another girl. Why don't you go find Xavier? That's never been a problem before."

"I don't want Xavier! I love you, you idiot!," I scream, not caring that basically the whole school is watching. "Why can't you see that?," I ask in a pleading tone, my voice much weaker.

"Maybe because it's not true. If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me, you wouldn't have cheated on me with Xavier," he retorts, his voice still icy, but the layer of anger underneath is detectable. The crowd begins to mutter behind us, and though I can't make out what they are saying I can imagine that their opinions on me aren't very good at the moment, but I don't care. The only person who's opinion matters is sitting in front of me with an ice-cold gaze.

"Richard, I never cheated on you with Xavier or anyone. You can even ask him and he will tell you. I do love you. I swear I do, more than anything," I say, praying he will understand.

His gaze doesn't soften in the least. "You lied to me regardless. I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth..." he bites his lip and glances down at the table. "You're just like all the others." Before I can reply, he stands, pratically pushing Melony off of him, and walking off into the school. Watching him walk away and not chase after him is one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I think it's pretty obvious that he wants nothing to do with me.

I feel Vic's hand on my shoulder and I turn to bury my head in his chest, realization finally setting in. Me and Richard are done...

Monday, March 4th 11:00 AM - Coach Garret's class

Kori's POV

With a hung head, I walk into my history class. Usually this is one of my favorite classes of the day because Richard is in here with me. Now, for that very reason it is my least favorite. I go to my seat in the back of the room, keeping my eyes on the door, knowing Richard will be walking in any second. I can't even begin to describe the pain that just seeing him causes me. It's like someone stabbing me in the heart each time.

Just then he walks into the room, our eyes locking on each others for a moment. He then walks over to Coach Garret and whispers something into his ear. I'm pretty sure he asking to be moved, not wanting to be anywhere near me. I don't even have to say how that makes me feel. My hung head and dejected expression should say it all.

I see Coach Garret nod and then look around room, his eyes settling on Roy. No, anyone but him. "Harper, take Grayson's old seat."

Roy looks over at me and smirks, while Richard eyes widen. "No, not him," he says loud enough where pretty much everyone can hear him. He does care about me after all... or at least that is what his reaction would suggest. He knows how much I can't stand Roy. That just has to be the reason he doesn't want it to be him.

Coach Garret gives him a strange look before shrugging. "Fine. Dawson, switch places with Grayson," he says to a rather quite brown-haired girl in the front of the room, which is fine by me. I don't feel like talking anyway. As Richard makes his way to his new seat, our eyes once again meet. I give him a light smile, silently thanking him for keeping Roy away from me, but it isn't returned. His eyes just narrow into a glare as he turns his attention away from me and sits down.

I hate my life right now. This isn't how things should be. Right now we should be setting together, writing each other cute notes... Not this. I made one mistake, and no matter what anyone thinks or says, I don't deserve this. Yes, I am wrong for lying to him. I'll admit that, but I would never cheat on him. He's the love of my life, the notion that I would purposefully do something to hurt him is insane.

With a sorrow filled sigh, I lay my head down, just wishing none of this had happened.

Monday, March 4th 12:15 PM - Gym

Kori's POV

I walk out of the girl's locker room, now wearing my gym clothes. The first thing I notice when walking out is Roy leaning up against the bleachers, his arms crossed over his chest and that smirk that I hate so much on his face. Seeing me, he makes his way over. I take a few steps back, but bump into the wall, leaving me nowhere else to go.

He gets far to close for my comfort and leans down so that his face is only a couple of inches from mine. "So, I heard you cheated on Grayson." He lets out a short laugh. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I love him, and I didn't cheat on him," I retort.

"Sure you didn't. That's why you're newly single, huh? Because he broke up with you?," he asks me, moving closer and closer. I need Richard and I need him now. When I don't answer he just continues. "You know, I can replace that void for you," he coos, now grabbing onto one of my arms and pressing his body against mine.

"Richard!," I call out of instinct, now scared. I shut my eyes tightly and the next thing I know Roy's body is torn away off of me. I peak open my eyes to find Richard holding Roy against the wall by his shirt, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Listen you fucking prick. If you ever touch her again, I swear to God that I will break your fucking arms off and you will have a lot more bruised than just your ego," Richard growled before throwing Roy to the floor. Richard watched as he got to his feet and sent him a glare before walking away, holding his limp arm at his side. Richard then turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I nod, rubbing the spot on my arm where Roy grabbed me. "Yeah, thank you for helping me." Regardless of how he acts, what he say, or what he does, I know one thing. Even if he hates, he still cares about me on some level. He won't let anyone hurt me, even though he is ripping my heart out over and over again.

He nods back. "This doesn't change anything."

My head hangs a deep pain filled sigh escapes me. "I know... but let me say one thing." I look back up to see that he is still eyeing me and hasn't yet walked away. "I love you. You may not believe me, but I didn't cheat on you. I never would do such a thing. The reason I lied was because I didn't want to start drama in our relationship. Looking back on it, I know it was a mistake, but I would never did anything to try to hurt you or our relationship."

He stares at me a long moment, his facial expression unreadable. He then opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Glancing down at the floor, he turns on his heals and walks straight out of the gym, leaving me to wonder what could possibly be going through his mind.

Monday, March 4th 3:00 PM - Parking lot

Dick's POV

With my arm wrapped around Melony's waist, I head for the parking lot, my mind still replaying Kori's words from earlier. Do I belive her? ... Yeah, I actually do. Maybe that's just my mind pleading for me to take her or back or my desire to see a smile on her face, but I really do. Her eyes, they seem honest to me. I don't believe she has ever cheated on me, and her explanation for lying sounds reasonable.

So, then why am I with Melony? Because now I know how easily Kori could break me. I have to distance myself from her because I don't ever want to feel the intense heart ache that I felt this weekend. I just have to avoid her at all cost. No matter what, I can't fall back into that, can't be weak, can't be vulnerable, can't ever allow anyone to get that close to me again. It's just to hard, to much. I can't handle it, not again.

Still though... I don't want to hurt her. Her eyes this morning when she saw me with Melony had so much hurt in them. It was almost enough to break me. I really do love her. My actions might say otherwise, but I do. I know avoiding her will protect me, but it will hurt her at the same time. So, that raises the question, which is more important? My security or her happiness? ...I don't know. I'm conflicted. My brain says to worry about myself, but my heart is telling me to make her happy.

As I look across the parking lot to find her crying into Xavier's shoulder it only serves to increase my confusion. I'm pissed that she's with Xavier, but it hurts me that she's crying. I close my eyes turning away from the situation. I'm just going to ignore it... Ignore her. I have to.

* * *

**This hurts me to write because when you write in first person you actually feel what the characters are feeling. Dick's tough, he'll be okay, but Kori? God, I feel so bad for her. I hate when girls cry. Next chapter: After weeks apart, a tragic event sends Kori in search of the one person who could understand her. Dick.**

**Also, I have really been working on one of my up coming stories called 'Do You Love Me?' The title has been changed to 'For The First Time.' I named it after a song by The Script. It describes it perfectly. Summary and small scene below.**

* * *

Summary for 'For The First Time' (not related to LFS)

After an eight year relationship, Richard/Nightwing breaks up with Starfire, saying only that he no longer loved her. Heartbroken and unable to be on the same planet as him, she returned to Tameran. Five years later she returns to Earth, meeting up with Cyborg, who works at the Watch Tower. He directs her to a now married Beast Boy and Raven, both delighted to see her. Starfire moves in with them, but when she questions Raven on Richard, Raven only says that he is busy these days and doesn't stop by often. Weeks later the Titans have their annual reunion party at the west tower. To Everyone surprise not only is Starfire there, but someone else makes a rare appearance.

Scene from chaper three of 'For The First Time'

All the former Titans were gathered around talking, the party already an hour old. Raven stood in the corner with her husband, Starfire, and the Flash, who was in the middle of catching up with his old friend. Suddenly everyone turned to elevator as they heard it swish open, and dark figure stepped, his black cape wrapped around him and a cowl covering most of his stoic face. It was no other than Batman himself, a boy around the age of eight in a Robin costume following behind him.

Starfire leaned over to Raven, a questioning look on her face. "Raven, why is K'norfka Bruce here? He was never a Titan," the alien girl reasoned.

A wide-eyed Raven swallowed hard from under white cloak. "Starfire... that's not Bruce."

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "If it is not Bruce then..." she paused her eyes widening in realization. "Richard," she breathed.


	11. Need You Now

Chapter Eleven - Need You Now

Monday, March 14th 3:30 PM - Anders' house

Kori's POV

Broken. That's how I feel. Like apart of me is missing that I can't fully function without. It has been two weeks since Richard has said a single word to me, during which time I have lost myself in deep, empty state of depression. I don't smile anymore, don't talk unless I have to, don't hang out with my friends after school. Really I prefer being alone. I've missed five days of school in the last two weeks alone. It's just to hard to see him.

He walks around school with a fake smile on his face, which everyone else is oblivious to, but not me. I see the truth and the truth is that apart of him is hurting just as badly as I am. He has slept with at least four girls I know for a fact, but that doesn't bother me because I know the next day he won't even remember their names. He may treat me as if I am a ghost of his past, but I know for a fact that he remembers me. Rather those memories are fond or not, I don't know.

Despite him not talking to me, he has taken up for me a number of times. People have said some pretty nasty things about me, and I guess he has heard them because he blows up one whoever does. People have pretty much learned to leave me alone, for fear of him. I don't know why he sticks up for me. I like to think it's because he still loves me, but I know that isn't any more true than the smiles on his face.

Xavier has tried to cheer me up, but has failed with each attempt. I think he feels somewhat guilty, but I have assured him that none of this is his fault. It's all on me, I accept that, but it really just makes things so much harder. I know if I hadn't messed up we would still be together, so that has a way of eating at me. I find myself reminding me of that fact quite often.

I love him so much, and the fact that he acts like I no longer exist is what kills me... that and the dreams. I have found that often dream of him. It's usually things we have done together replaying themselves in my mind, but sometimes my mind makes up new scenarios. Us getting married, raising children, a vacation to a private island where it's just us, completely oblivious of the outside world. Needless to say I find myself waking up in tears quite often.

Most would assume that I can't wait to get over him, but that isn't the case. I still have hope that we will get back together. Maybe it's only a delusional fantasy with no possibility outside of my own mind, but I just have to keep hoping. Hope is the only thing that is keeping from an emotional breakdown. Have I thought about suicide? Sadly yes. Am I hurting enough to do it? Yes. Am I dumb enough? No. It scares me just to think about it.

I just keep encouraging myself with maybes. Maybe things will get better. Maybe he still loves me. Maybe we can work this out. Maybe he's thinking about right now. Maybe he is in is car, on his way here. I know it's sad, but the fact is, maybe is all I have...

Monday, March 14th 4:00 PM - Jump City Mall

Dick's POV

Another day in hell. It's the same thing everyday. I wake up, go to school, pretend to ignore Kori when she is all I really see, ignore the pain it causes me to see her hurting, find some easy girl, bring her home, have meaningless sex, send her away, cry the pain and guilt out, go to bed, do it all over again the next day. I hate this so fucking much. It's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Just to say you're not going to cry anymore is ridiculous, but I find myself doing it after every breakdown only to make another unkept promise to myself.

She's missed a lot of school lately and I find myself worrying about her all day when she doesn't show up. I just worry that she is going to do something stupid. I couldn't take if she ended up hurt or worse because of me. I would never forgive myself. I hear people call her names. Whore, slut, skank, and it pisses me off. I'm very quick to silence them. I myself have made the mistake of calling her a whore and it eats at me because it just isn't true. She didn't cheat on me. I just know it. She wouldn't do something like that, not her. She's perfect in every way, boundlessly amazing, an angle fallen to Earth.

I love her so much and it's absolutely killing me to see her like this. I haven't seen her smile in two weeks, but then again I try to avoid her as much as possible. It's not that I don't want to see her, It's just that it's so damn hard. Her eyes have no life in them when they used to exude it. Her smile is gone when it used to light up the room. Her skin is pale when is used be so golden. She's just a shell of my Kori.

My Kori... It just sounds so right. Like that's how it should be. She should be with me. We should be together, but at the same time I just can't risk my heart again The pain has just now started to dull. Don't get me wrong, it still tears me apart to even think about her, but I'm learning to suppress it better. I got pretty good at blocking out pain after the death of my parents and it's really becoming useful in this situation.

It's crazy to think that breaking up with a girl can hurt as bad as losing both parents at once, but the strange fact is that it actually hurts worse. That's just a testament to how much I loved and still love her. She was my world... still is. Maybe I'm a coward from running this, running from my feelings, but what am I supposed to do? Take her back and wait in fear for the next time she breaks my heart? I just... I just can't. I would love to think that if I did take her back that everything would go great. You know, we would live happily ever after like a fairytale, neither of us breaking the other's heart, but unfortunately I'm a realist.

I know eventually a time will come that we have a really bad argument break-up again, and I just couldn't deal with that, not a second time. So, I just have to keep pushing her and my feelings farther and farther away. From where I'm seated in the food court, I spot a blonde girl sitting by herself a few tables away. I'm sure she can help me do both.

Monday, March 14th 4:30 PM - Anders' house

Kori's POV

I lay face first on my bed, earphones in my ear, listening to music on my iPhone, something that I do with most of my time now. Music just comforts me in a strange way. Suddenly my music pauses due to an incoming call I raise my head and open my eyes to look down at my phone, finding that It's my Uncle Galfore calling, which is odd considering he is usually at work this time of day. Galfore lives in Tameran, working as a General for their army. He is a busy man and therefore, he doesn't visit often and rarely makes social calls. I guess he has some free time on his hands.

Setting up in bed, I answer the phone. "Hey, Uncle," I greet him with as much cheerfulness I can muster.

There is a pause on the other end before I hear a sigh. "Little one, I have some terrible news... There... there was a bombing today at the Tameranian Embassy..." My eyes widen in horror and a gasp escapes me. My parents work at the Embassy. Unable to find words, I just continue to listen. I hear a stifled weep escape him. "Your... your parents... they are gone."

My heart stops in my chest. "Gone?," I repeat. "What do you mean gone?," I ask even though I know.

"They... They have passed on," he clarifies, his deep voice somber.

For a moment I am utterly frozen in place, my mind repeating what he said a thousand times over as if to check and double-check that I heard him right, praying the whole time that this is a misunderstanding, but seeing that it's not, the gravity of the situation takes hold of me. "No," I cry, breaking down into a fit of tears. "No. No. No," I repeat over and over, shaking my head. How could this happen? First I lose Richard and now my parents. What have I done to deserve this? Is some unseen force trying to break me completely? Because if so, they now have succeeded. I can't take anymore.

"Little one, I promise you I'll break the rebel's backs who did this. Your parents... my brother, they shall be avenged! That I promise you," he roared, anger now fueling his voice.

I just continue to cry my eyes out, now shaking my head. I can't even comprehend the thought of my parents dead. We weren't truly close, but they have always made sure I had food, had clothes, had a roof over my head, but now they were gone... And even worse than that is I never got the chance to say goodbye, or that I loved them.

"Is your sister there?," he asks me after a long while.

"No," I whine, unable to say anymore. I have no idea where Komi is and I don't care right now. She's probably off somewhere getting high or drunk. She want care.

"I shall call her and inform her of the tragic events. Is there anyone you may stay with?," he questions. "I do not wish for you to be alone during the terrible times."

He is right. I don't need to be alone right now. I need someone... I need Richard. He may hate me, but I know he knows what I'm going through. After all he has lost both of his parents too. "Yes," I answer.

"Good. Please go there now, and I'll call you tomorrow. I pray to X'hal for you" he says before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket before standing up from my tear soaked sheets and quickly walking over to my nightstand and opening it, to pull out a silver key, the very same one that Richard gave me for Christmas. He said if I ever needed him, he would always be there for me and I need him now. He's the only who can understand me, the only one who can make the pain dim.

clutching the key in my hand, I wipe my tear filled eyes and run out my door. I need my knight in shining armor.

Monday, March 14th 5:30 PM - Dick's house

Richar's POV

I pull into my house, the girl from the mall in my passenger seat, and I am bewildered to find Kori's SUV out front. "Kori?," I say aloud. "What is she doing here?"

"Kori?," the blonde-haired girl questions. I'm really not to sure what her name is. Kelly or Katie or Katlyn or whatever. It doesn't really matter, especially not right now.

Ignoring the girls question I get out of the car and hurriedly walk to the front door, her following behind, rambling on about who Kori was, still being ignored. I have a far bigger issue at the moment and I don't have time to listen to her. I enter my house and search the entire first floor, finding it empty, before running upstairs, the whole way wondering what Kori could possibly be doing here. My guess is it isn't good. She hasn't come to my house yet, so I know something really bad must have happened to drive her to do so.

When I open the door to my room I find her laying face first in a pillow on my bed, sobbing roughly, her body shaking badly. My heart almost instantly drops. Something is definitely wrong. "Kori, what are doing here? Why are you crying?," I question softly from the doorway.

"Who the hell is she?," the blonde girl asks, crossing her arms over her chest, only to once again be ignored.

When she hears my voice she looks up from the pillow and I can see her eyes are red from crying. "Richard," she exclaims. Darting from the bed, she runs to me, burying her face in my chest and wrapping her arms so tightly around me that I can barely breathe.

I stand stund for a moment before a overwhelming need to comfort her takes me over and I wrap my arms around her. I don't have a clue what's wrong and it doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters is that she is obviously in a undescribable amount of emotional pain and she has came to me for comfort. I stoke my hand through her red hair, slightly rocking her from side to side. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My parents... Richard, they were killed in a bombing in Tameran," she cries, her voice muffled by my chest.

My eyes widen in horror. "No," I breathe, praying that it's not true. Now I see why she is crying so hard. I know exactly how she is feeling. I watched my parents fall to their deaths and I could describe down the smallest detail what is going through her mind right now.

"Are we doing this or not?," the girl behind me asks, sounding irritated. How could she possibly be thinking about sex when she just heard that a girl just lost both of her parents in the blink of an eye?

I turn to her, still having my arms wrapped around Kori. "Listen, you need to go," I say seriously. I don't have the time or the desire to deal with her right now. Taking care of Kori is my only concern at the moment.

"How am I supposed to leave? I rode here with you," she exclaims. This girl is really starting to piss me off.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a one hundred-dollar bill. "Call a taxi. If you didn't notice I have something far more important to take care of at the moment," I retort, handing her the money.

She grunts furiously before turning on her heals and walking out of the room and down stairs. With her gone I turn my attention back to Kori. Lifting her and allowing her to wrap her legs around me. I carry her to the bed and sit down, her sitting in my lap, while I kick off my shoes. Once that is accomplished, I pull the covers back and lay her down, which is a difficult task considering she is clinging to me... not that I mind. Once I have her laying in the bed, I lay down beside her, pulling her as close as possible with one hand, while I pull the covers over us with my other.

Once situated, I gently start to rock her. "Shh, I know it hurts. I've been there."

"I never got to say good-bye. I never got to tell them I love them," She sobs into my chest.

"I know baby, but trust me, they know you loved them. They wouldn't want you to hurt like this. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better," I whisper comfortingly into her ear as I run a hand up down her back, while she uses my other one as a pillow.

"Just hold me," she requests.

"I got you. I want let go," I continue to whisper soothingly to her. Though I'm not the cause of her pain for once, it hurts me no less to see her cry. She is everything to me and I hate to see her hurting so visibly. If there was anything I could do to make the pain go away I would do it without a second's thought. The next two hours I lay there trying to do my best to comfort her. She eventually cries herself to sleep, but I don't dare move and inch. I just continue to lay there and hold her tightly to me.

Listening to her snore softly for a moment, I say what I never could if she were awake. "I love you, Kori. I love you so much. I know it hurts now, but it will get better and I won't leave your side until it does," I slowly inch forward and plant a soft kiss on her lips, hoping it'll ease the nightmares I know from experience she is having. Feeling her grip on me tighten, I lean my forehead against hers and shut my own eyes, sleep eventually taking me as well.

Tuesday, March 14th 8:00 AM - Dick's house

Kori's POV

The instant my eyes open, the events of yesterday come flooding back into my memory. I am terribly sad, but nowhere near as much as I was yesterday. Richard was so nice to me, holding me the entire night, comforting me with soft words and soothing whispers. I know he cares about me, or at the very least, he understands my situation. I become aware that he is no longer in the bed beside me, but now sitting on the edge behind me, his hands running up and down my arm, which sends chills down my spine.

I roll over to face him, and he smiles sadly down at me. "Hey beautiful, I made you breakfast."

My eyes begin to water for reasons I'm not even sure of. I think it has more to do with how Richard is treating me rather than my parents' death. "Thank you for this, for everything."

"Of course. When I gave you that key, I meant what I said. I'll always be here when you need me," he says softly, his eyes showing sympathy.

"So, you don't hate me?," I ask hopefully.

"I have never hated you, I never could." He leans down and kisses my forehead and I fight the urge to raise my head and take his lips in my own. There just so warm and soft, so much comfort in them. "I called the school and explained what happened, and that we both would be out for a while."

"Both of us?," I ask, blinking my eyes.

"You need me and I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I refuse to leave your side," he says, leaving no room for argument.

I just smile and set up in bed to hug him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. With everything that is wrong, this is the only thing that feels right, the only thing that brings me anything even close to happiness. I close my eyes a lay my head on his shoulder, enjoying his hand gliding up and down my back.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called everyone and informed them of what happened. They'll be here as soon as school is over, even Xavier," he says after a while.

I raise my head in surprise. "You're going to let Xavier into your house?"

He sighs before shrugging. "He was jut as surprised as you, but he needs to be here. You need all the support you can get right now and regardless of my feelings towards him, I know he cares about you. This is about making you happy again, and I'll do anything for that."

I cup his cheek with my hand, allowing my emotions to overtake me. "You make me happy."

He studies me a moment, our lips slowly nearing each others, and right when I think he is about to kiss me, he drops his eyes and moves back. "How about breakfast?"

I just sigh and nod. It's going to take time, I know that, but this is a start. Maybe through the darkness of this tragedy there will be a sliver lining. That's all I can hope for. With intertwined fingers Richard leads me from the room, but my mind is focused on the battle ahead. I know I have hell coming.

* * *

**Kori just can't catch a break. Next chapter: Xavier and Richard have a conversation, Kori wakes up in the middle of the night in tears and Richard comforts her the best he can, and Kori and Richard make a decision before he leaves for the summer. **


	12. Can't Or Won't?

Chapter 12 - Can't Or Won't?

**The reason Kori isn't going to a funeral is because Tameranians are cremated, and with a massive bombing that would kind of already be taken care of, so...**

**Warning: Sexual acts take place, though not in great detail.**

* * *

Saturday, April 3rd 10:00 AM - Dick's house

Dick's POV

I lean up against the doorway of my bedroom, watching Kori sleep peacefully under the covers. She has stayed at my house for over two weeks now, sleeping in my bed every night, often having terrible nightmares and waking up crying, so I hold her all night. She hasn't had one in three days now, so I think she is starting to get better. I'm sure all the support she is getting is helping her greatly. During the weekend everyone pretty much stays over and comforts and during the week they come straight here after school.

When me and Vic attend practice from three to five, I always make sure that someone is here with her, even if I'm not a fan of said someone, specifically Xavier. I can't say that I like him in the least, but this isn't about me or my opinions. The sole focus I have is making Kori feel better and if Xavier can help with that then I'll tolerate him as I know he is doing with me. We're no where near friends, but we have a common goal, and therefore we'll work together for her.

I see him come up beside me out of the corner of my eye. Speak of the devil, huh? "She still asleep?," he asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyes her.

I nod, not turning to look at him. "Yeah, no nightmares yet."

"Good," is all he says and we stand there for a long time, the only sound to be heard being Vic and Gar arguing down stairs about what to make for lunch. He then looks up at me and watches my eyes for a moment. "Do you love her?"

I pause for a moment before nodding. "More than anything.

He pauses, seeming hesitant. "You know, she never cheated on you with me. It was always you. You were what brought her happiness... still are."

That confirmed what I already knew. She never did cheat on me. Xavier wants to be with her, and if she really had cheated on me, he would tell me. "I know," is all I say.

"Then why aren't you with her? Why are you watching her suffer when you can relieve her pain with a few words and kiss?," he asks me, sounding curious, not accusing, but there is still an underlying anger in his voice and I don't blame him for it. If he could fix this, or lessen her pain, I would be begging him to.

"Because I'm a coward," I answer honestly. That's the real answer. I'm so scared that she's going to break my heart or that I would lose her to some tragic event, that I won't take that leap.

"Love does have a way scaring the hell out of people," he says with a smirk that hides sadness, a look I know very well, having used it myself many times.

I turn to look directly at him. "You really love her don't you?"

He turns back to her. "More than anything," he echoes.

I know he isn't lying. He's here everyday, rain or shine. I may not like him, but he does have my respect. He was there for Kori when I wasn't. Maybe he's more of a man than I am. I don't know, but one thing I don't doubt is that he wants what's best for Kori. "I need to talk to you," I say, finally looking at him.

"Okay," he nods then waits for me to begin.

I meet his eyes, looking directly into them. "If there ever comes time that I'm not there for her, promise me you will be. Promise me that you will protect her, comfort her, do whatever you have to make her smile."

His face is perfectly serious as he studies me a moment before replying. "You have my word." We didn't say anything to each other after that. It was understood that no matter what, Kori would always have someone there to catch her when she fell. Nothing else mattered.

Tuseday, April 6th 7:00 PM - Dick's house

3rd person POV

Kori and Dick laid on the couch, cuddled up as a movie played on the television in front of them. Kori had her head snuggled into Richard's chest, while he ran his hands through her hair. For someone who didn't know any better they would think that they were a couple, which still wasn't the case, even though they did many couple-like things such as this.

Kori found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Richard and the fact he was treating her so sweetly was making her pain fade drastically. She knew he thought it was the support from their friends that was making her nightmares fade, but the truth was, it was the time she was spending with him. The cuddling, the hand holding, the jokes, the laughing, the early morning trips to McDonalds for an Egg McMuffin, all of these things that were so similar to the way that they used to be. Yes, the reason that she felt any happiness at all was because of him.

He was in the same situation as she was. Every morning he woke up to her face, her cuddled up next to him. He couldn't help but be hopelessly in love with her. He wanted so badly to just kiss her, to make love to her, but both of those things were crossing a line that he just wasn't willing to because it meant that they were more than friends, even though it was clear to everyone else around them that they already were. Friends didn't sleep in the same bed or hold hands during a movie night. Friends didn't deeply stare at each other for long periods of time, ignoring everything around them... Friends weren't in love with each other.

It went without saying that things were complicated between them, but neither mentioned it. Richard because he knew that kind of conversation would change things between them one way or another, and Kori because she was happy that they were at least talking. She didn't want to take the risk of things going back to the way that they were.

Richard's phone suddenly rung, interrupting the movie. He slid his arm under Kori and reached into his pocket, pulling it out to see that it was Bruce calling. Sighing he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm just calling you to update you on our trip to France this summer," Bruce said evenly. Most people would ask something along the lines of 'what's up?' or 'what are you doing?,' but not Bruce. Straight down to business, just like always.

"What about it?," Dick asked after mouthing 'Bruce' to Kori, informing her who he was talking to. She had became possessive of him recently and was a little nervous every time his phone rung or he got a text, expecting it to be a girl wanting to come over, but the only girl Dick had paid any attention to lately was her and that was just the way she liked it and wanted to keep it. Seeing she didn't have to worry, she refocused on the movie.

"We're leaving May eighteenth and will be gone for a whole month," he answered simply. Dick really didn't want to go on this stupid vacation because it meant leaving Kori behind, but he knew he had to. The vacation was only to present them as a happy family to the public, but he did owe it to Bruce to attend.

"Fine. See you then." With that he hung up, knowing Bruce was going to do the same anyway.

"What did he want?," Kori asked.

"He just told me we were leaving May eighteenth on our vacation to France and we're going to be gone for a month," Dick explained with a sigh.

Kori face turned dejected. She knew of the trip and the moment he had told her about it she instantly dreaded it. It was sure to be hell on her. "Oh," she uttered. "...I'm going to miss you."

He looked down at her, his face serious. "I'm going to miss you too." More like he was going to spend the entire trip thinking about her, constantly worrying how she was doing and more than likely calling her upwards of a thousand times a week, but he wasn't going to tell her all of that.

Kori studied his chest a moment before meeting his eyes "Richard... there are girls in France."

"I'm pretty sure there are girls everywhere," he responded with a grin, even though he knew what she meant.

Kori just frowned at him and continued her point. "Are you going to... you know... be you with them?," she asked, sounding nervous. She knew she didn't have the right to tell him he couldn't have sex with another girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't make it known to him that she didn't like it.

He found her wording odd in a way. 'Be you with them.' He knew she referring to the act he put on, not the real him. To the real him, there was only one girl in the entire world and she right there with him in this very moment, but again, he couldn't tell her that. "No, I can't speak French, so therefore I have no pick up lines."

She studied him for a moment before deciding he wouldn't do anything and laid her head back down on his chest. Yes, she was happy that things between them were better, but she was beginning to realize that she was in the same spot she was in shortly after they first met. She wanted him to be hers and only hers, and not just that, but she wanted to whole world to know it. She wanted him to climb a mountain and confess that he loved her, even though she was positive at this point he no longer did. She reasoned that if he still had romantic feelings toward her, then they would be together already. In her mind, he looked at her as nothing but a friend.

She wished they were more, that he would just kiss her or say one of those things that he used to that sounded like they came from the mouth of a poet and made her heart soar to new heights, but he seemed reserved at times, like he was almost willing himself to not make a move. Did he still not trust her? Had he still not forgiven her for the Xavier incident? She didn't know, but she still hoped that he would kiss her before he left for the the trip. That would change everything.

Monday, May 1st 7:00 PM - Dick's house

Kori's POV

"Are you sure you want to go?," Richard asks me, almost pleading for me to stay home... Well, at his house, but I have only been to my house to get clothes and other supplies in the last month, so I really think of this as home now.

"Yes Richard, I haven't been to school in forever. Besides, we only have two weeks left before Summer break," I assure him. I think it's time to return to my normal life... I know it's never going to be the same, but at least I can try. On the plus side though, I think he is really sweet to worry so much about me. He is so cute when he is like this.

"Even more reason to stay home," he exclaims, throwing his hands into the air.

I sigh and take both of his hands in mine. "It will be fine."

"Baby, please just stay home," he whines, putting on a pout face.

"Baby?," I question him, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

He actually blushes and clears his throat. "I mean... Uhh." Such an eloquently put sentence. It's when he makes little mistakes like this that I think he could still have feelings for me, no matter how vague they may be. He shakes his head before getting back on subject. "Stay home."

"Listen, we'll go and if anything bad happens or makes me uncomfortable, I tell you and we can leave," I promise, giggling slightly at his puppy dog eyes.

He hangs his head and sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Beaming a triumphant smile at him, I lead out the front door, still holding one of his hands. I'm actually ready to go back. It's another step forward, another step out of the darkness. I can finally say with confidence that I'm going to make it through this.

Saturday, May 6th 7:00 AM - Dick's house

Kori's POV

Me and Richard sit on the couch, both freshly awake. Even though I am perfectly capable of sleeping on my own now I still prefer to sleep in Richard's bed and he hasn't said anything about it, so I guess he doesn't mind. I think he enjoys cuddling, at least that's what his occasional erections would suggest. Does he think I don't notice them? It's kind of hard to miss it when it's poking you in the leg.

On a less amusing note, my first week back at school actually went well. I got a lot of support from the entire junior class, not to mention Richard was being super protective over me. It was really sweet of him. I noticed that he and Xavier seem to tolerate each other much better than before. I don't expect an epic bromance to break out anytime soon, but they will at least speak to each other if they cross paths in the hallway. I think it's a mutual respect more than a friendship, but that's okay. I still hope that someday Richard and I will be back together, and it would be very helpful if they were able to get along.

Just as soon as I lean my head on Richard's shoulder, the front door bell rings and I raise it to look over at him. "I didn't know anyone was coming by."

He gives me the same face I'm sure I am making. "Me either." Together we stand from the couch and make our way over to the front door, where upon opening it, we find my find my sister standing there, sunglasses over her eyes. I really haven't seen her in awhile and I can't say what she has been up to or how she took our parents' death. She was only at school one day last week, and she didn't say anything to me then.

She raises the sun glasses into her hair and I can now see that her face is serious. "Hey."

I look uncertainly back at her. "Hey."

Richard glances uneasily between us before clearing his throat. "I'll just give you two a minute," he says before walking off into the kitchen. I wish he had stayed. I'm not the biggest fan or Komi after she broke me and Richard up.

She glances past me in the direction he went before meeting my eyes once again. "So, you two back together?"

I keep my face straight, studying her. "We're working on it." That sounds a lot better than no.

"Hmm," she nods lightly before her gaze intensifies. "I'm leaving."

My eyebrow raises. "Leaving? Where are you going? What about school?"

She shrugs. "Don't know, but I need to find me, and I can't do that here. School has week left and I don't care about the damn diploma, so I'm off. I thought I would just come tell you bye before I left."

I don't know how I feel about this. Oddly enough, I think I'm sad. Even after all the hell she has put me through, Komi is the only family I have left in America, and I am going to miss her. "Well ummm... keep in touch."

She smirks lightly and nods. "Sure thing." With that she flips the sun glasses back over her eye and I watch as she turns on her heals and walks off to her car, leaving me alone. Suddenly I feel Richard's arms wrap around my waist as if he sensed I was distressed. He always seem to be able to cheer me up. Without saying a word, he reminds that blood doesn't make you family, but love does, and I love Vic, Bee, Gar, Raven, Xavier, and most of all, Richard... So doesn't that make them family? In my opinion it does.

Saturday, May 13th 1:00 AM - Dick's house

Kori's POV

Summer. It's finally here. The last day of school was today, not that any of us went. Our group, plus Xavier and a few of his friends, spent the entire day at the beach. I had a great time despite a few girls eyeing Richard just a little to long for my comfort, but he kept his focus on me the entire time. The high-light of my day was when me and Richard watched the sunset from the shore line. He had his arms wrapped around my bare stomach and just as the sun sunk below the horizon, he planted a soft kiss on my lips, which escalated in both of us becoming very... hands on, the rest of the night.

Things are still very complicated between us. I don't know how he feels about me and I'm scared to ask him in fear of ruining this... whatever this is. What we're doing, it's nice, but I have to keep reminding myself that it's a lie. I'm actually in a panic, praying that something will happen within the next five days. That's all the time we have left together before he leaves for an entire month. I want are relationship to defined by then... There's a lot of girls in France, and they're very touchy-feelly.

Another aspect are relationship that confuses is me is what we're doing right now. He comes walking out of the bathroom after his shower, wearing nothing but briefs and I'm setting in his bed, already showered wearing very short, barely their cloth shorts and a revealing tank-top, and we are about to go to bed... in the same bed... like always. You know, if it looks like you're in a relationship, and you act like you're in relationship, then shouldn't you be in a relationship? I mean honestly, this makes no sense to me at all, and it's actually confusing me to the point that I am frustrated.

How hard is it to lean in and kiss somebody? Not very. I mean, he is sitting on the bed beside me right now, his attention on the television in front of us. If I wanted to, I could just take his lips in mine right now.

... Have you ever acted on something, without using any sort of logic to think it through? I'm pretty sure leaning into him and kissing him qualifies as just that, and that's exactly what I just did. My lips are against his in a hard, passionate kiss, that probably wouldn't look to sweet and innocent on a movie screen. At first I am in a panic attack that I actually did it, but as I try to pull away, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me back into him, kissing me just as passionately.

Tongues converge on each other, fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. He pushes me onto my back before mounting me and moving to my neck, biting, kissing, sucking. My mind is racing at a thousand miles an hour, but I can't seem to find any words. Is this actually happening? All I had to do was kiss him? The next thing my hazed over mind knows, the little clothes we are wearing, are being taken off, tossed carelessly to the floor and he is slowly entering me. I cringe a little bit at the penetration, but after all it has been awhile since I have had sex, and Richard is... above average, but after all he is 6'2, so it's to be expected.

The pain soon fades into endless pleasure and soft, slow strokes become hard, fast, and needy, full of want and desire. Rapid, loud moans escape me, I call his name out breathlessly, wrap my legs around his back as he continues his display of dominance. I have never had sex like this before. It was always soft, slow, loving, but this is more like a fuck. If I didn't have an extreme amount of lust coursing through me currently, I would have a promblem with this. Sex should be about love, not lust, but my mind can't even begin to comprehend that right now, being to lost in a euphoric state.

He continues as this rate for well over thirty minutes, before becoming even faster. I have already climaxed multiple times and am dripping with sweat, but I am still not satisfied and I want be until I am completely exhausted. It's like months of pinned up desire, exploded in one moment, resulting in this. Loud moans, screaming, biting, clawing, rough kisses, hard thrusts. Yes, much different than it used to be, but at the moment I couldn't care any less.

With a loud groan he climaxes into me, something that's never happened before. I should be concerned about this, but I don't really care about anything right now. His lips against mine is the only thing that matters to me in this moment. slowly, his lips detach themselves from mine and rolls off of me, onto his side, pulling my naked body against and running his hands along every curve until he falls asleep, me soon following, not even thinking of what this could mean.

Saturday, May 13th 10:00 PM - Dick's house

Dick's POV

My eyes blink open, the light of the sun shining in through my window. Something almost instantly feels odd to me and looking back on the previous night, my eyes widen in realization. Oh, shit. That sums up what I'm feeling perfectly right now. I look at Kori, who is still asleep, snuggled into my side. Normally this would be no big deal, it's how we sleep every night, only now she is completely naked. I slowly roll out of bed, so not to wake her, before grabbing a pair of pajama pants and getting the hell out of the room.

I can't believe that happened! One second I'm watching television, the next we're fucking. I'm not making an attempt to make sex sound dirty by using that term, it's just what we were doing. It was all about lust, want, desir, not love. It shouldn't have been like that. It's never supposed to be like that, not between us. We love each other, even if it isn't voiced.

Regret coursing through me, I take a seat on the downstairs living room couch, and bury my face in my hands, ashamed of my actions. I pray that I didn't hurt her. I was so rough, almost violent. This is just... all wrong in every way. I should have had more self-control, should have said no, or at least went softer, but no, I let my emotions take over, and I really can't stand myself right now.

Even worse, I know that as soon as Kori wakes up, hell is likely to break loose.

Saturday, May 13th 10:30 PM - Dick's House

Kori's POV

My eyes open and a smile crosses my face, the events of last night instantly making themselves known in my mind. Physically, I'm sore as hell, but emotionally? I'm elated beyond belief. We had sex, and though it wasn't the way I would have prefered, there was still feelings there, still love, at least from my end there was. I notice he isn't in bed, so I quickly get out myself and get dressed before fixing my "sex hair" as Bee calls it and going in search of my... boyfriend? Let's keep our fingers crossed.

I find him down stairs, laying on the couch with a pillow over his head, so, taking a deep breath, I walk over and sit on the edge of the couch. Feeling me sit down, he raises the pillow off his head and I look down at him and smile.

He swallows hard before adverting his eyes and that's when I become nervous. He's never like that, not with me, but maybe I'm overreacting. "Umm so, should we talk about last night?," I ask him hopefully.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighs and sits up on the couch. "I'd rather not."

I frown at him becoming a little angry that he wants to act like it didn't happen. My vagina is on fire! We're talking about this! "Why?," I ask him shortly.

He stands from the couch and takes a few steps back. "Because it was a mistake. We shouldn't have done it, we're not together."

A dejected expression crosses my face at the admittance that we are still not a couple, but the I'm become almost furious. "A mistake?," I repeat, standing to my feet. "Us having sex is a mistake? That's funny, you seem to have no problem fucking other girls you aren't dating!"

"That's just it!," he yells back, throwing his hands into the air. "Me and you, we don't just fuck, it's not like that! It not the same with you as with the other girls! I don't love them! I don't spend all fucking day by their side! I don't constantly think about them or even care for them!

Out of all of that I only heard one thing. The anger falls from my face and I stare at him wide-eyed. "You love me?" I repeat, almost in disbelief that he actually does, no less said it aloud. Even if it was in a fit of anger, It's still a confession, the one I have been praying for for months now.

He sighs and hangs his head for a moment. "I never stopped loving you. It's crazy how much I love you in fact. You're everything to me."

Tears trickle down my face, but I'm not totally sure if they are from happiness or anger. If he loves me so much then why isn't he with me? Why aren't we together like we should be? "Then why? Why aren't we together?"

There is a long silence and he appears thoughtful. "I think about you all day, and dream about you all night. You are what my world revolves around, and it scares the hell out of me. You could completely crush my heart anytime you wanted, with just a word or action."

"But I wouldn't," I exclaim to him, pleadingly. "I love you just as much as you love me, if not more t. Give me a chance. You know, nothing happened between me and Xavier, so trust me. Give me your heart," I beg him, tears flowing.

He studies me a moment and by his eyes, I can tell that there is a whole world of thoughts going through his head. "I... I can't"

My jaw tightens and my faces scrunches. "Can't or won't?," I question bitterly. He knows I love him. I have spent month after month by his side, hoping we could get back together. Why would I hurt him after going through all of this hell? It just doesn't make sense!

"Both," he says with a shrug, but his face betrays his posture, this is killing him just as much as it's killing me.

I wipe the tears from me eyes before clenching my fists together. I am so tired of being hurt by him when he knows that I love him like crazy. I would be willing to climb a mountain for him, I would be willing to go to any length to be with him, I would be willing to put him first, above everything and everyone else, but that's the he problem. It's always I, never him, and I'm so tired of being the only one who wants to make this work, me needing him when he doesn't need me. "Richard, I'm going to ask you this one last time, and that's it. Be with me? Please... Give me your heart."

I study his face and its obvious to me that an internal war is being fought in his soul. He looks down and shuts his eyes tightly. "I can't."

I bite my lip, my heart now completely shattered. Without another word to him, I turn on my heals, go upstairs, grab a suit case, and throw all of my things in it. I can't live with him if we aren't together. I have to stop believing this lie that one day things will work out and fate will bring us back together.

You know what the problem with females in our society is? They're raised to belive in this bull shit called happy endings. First we read about them as a child, the knight in shinning armor riding in on his white horse to save the princess, and the last line in the book is always that "and they lived happily ever after," which continues to prove itself to be untrue. As we grow, we move to romance movies. They show us glamorized love, make us desire it, crave it even. They make us believe that there are guys out there who will love us forever, catch us when we fall, go to hell and back for us, but if that's true, then where are they at?

I'm tired of believing that Richard will one day see that he belongs with me, only to have him crush my heart over and over again. If he can't see that I'm what's best for him, that we belong together, that I would never hurt him, then that's on him. I'll always love him, but sometimes love just isn't enough, not when both people are not willing to give up everything for each other.

Picking-up my suit case, I walk over to the nightstand on my side of the bed and grab an item out, before heading back down stairs. I find Richard leaning up against, the wall, making no attempt to stop me. He knows I have to do this. I approach him, my face emotionless, hiding all the sorrow and heart shattering pain I feel inside. I press the locket I gave for Christmas into his chest, watching as he takes it from me, his face showing great sadness. "If you ever let down your walls, ever open your heart, the one I know you have, you know where I am. I won't wait forever." That's the last thing I say before turning to walk out the door, and once again out of his life.

**Kori is done with his shit. Big time. Next chapter: Dick leaves for France, Kori goes to Xavier for comfort with unexpected results, and thanks to a conversation with Alfred, Dick has a change of heart, but will it be to late? We're in the home stretch guys. We got like a weeks worth of chapter left, and there going to be full of drama., but a really sweet ending. **


	13. A Moment Of Clarity

Chapter Thirteen - A Moment Of Clarity

**Running a marathon for breast cancer Wednesday, so there will be no post... and if I don't post Thursday, it's because I'm dead, but that's fairly unlikely. Also, it's funny to me how everyone hates Dick right now, and rightfully so, but by the last chapter he will be your favorite character. You'll see what I mean. 260 reviews for an update.**

**Also, to everyone asking about 'For The First Time,' The first chapter will be up the day after this story is completed, and 'Breaking Points' first chapter will follow behind it, and then, unless I get anymore ideas, I'm done. Four stories is pretty good, and I'm insanely busy already, so I'm only getting about three hours of sleep a night... Not fun.**

**One more thing I feel the need to mention. Last night I was looking for specific Robstar story(one I still haven't found) and I came across a Slade and Robin story. I have never read one, and I assumed they would have a lot of action, so I click on it. WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE. I'm talking about just... eww. I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life.**

**StarfireGlorius - Why don't you write? You could be amazing.**

**Katie - Haha, I'm sure you are very beautiful as well and thanks. I enjoy complements.**

* * *

Thursday, May 18th 9:00 AM - Bee's house

Kori's POV

I lay in the bed of a guest room at Bee's house, watching my phone, praying that it rings any second now. Richard's flight is as nine-thirty and I haven't gave up hope that he will change his mind. I'm the one who stormed out, so it's kind of ironic that I am the one in panic, but I can't help it. He hasn't called or texted me yet, and now that I know he is still in love with me, it's driving me crazy.

I meant what I said when I told him I wasn't going to beg him to be with me anymore. If this works, it's going to be because he wants it too. I have thought his reasons over and they still seem irrational to me. He scared of having his heart-broken, and coming from someone who heart is broken almost constantly, I do understand it, but it's crazy to think I would ever hurt him.

I'm still angry with him, but more than anything I'm sad that he thinks it's even a possibility. I love him more than I can describe and I probably always will, but I can't wait on him forever. It's not fair to myself. All I can do right now is hope he realizes that he needs me just like I need him. I can't put forth all the effort anymore. He is at the very least going to have to meet me halfway.

With a sigh, I roll over face first into my pillow, knowing it's going to be a long day. Bee left early this morning for basket ball camp and will be gone all week, meaning I'll most likely be staying with Raven for awhile. Just because I can't stay with Richard any longer, doesn't mean I want to be by myself either, especially in my house where so many memories are. I believe now that I am the sole owner of it, I will sell it and rent me an apartment until I go off to college in the fall of next year... assuming Richard and I don't get back together. I'd rather live with him, but we have to be a couple for it to work. There's just to many emotions involved now.

My phone rings and I nearly give myself whiplash trying to see if it's Richard, but am slightly disappointed to find that it's Xavier. Regardless, I answer as cheerfully as I can. "Hey Xavier, what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling to check on you. I know Dick's leaving today," he replies.

A sigh escapes me. The last thing I want is to be reminded. "Yep, he's probably on the plane right now."

"You don't feel like talking about it, do you?"

"Trust me, I'm thinking about it enough already," I respond, sadness clear in my voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Maybe we could hangout and I could get your mind off of it," he suggests.

That's actually not a bad idea. "What did you have in mind?," I question him.

"I could pick you up and we could watch a movie at my apartment or something."

I beam a smile. A nice comedy is just what I need to get my mind off of Richard, if only for a little while. "Will there be popcorn?," I ask jokingly

Xavier chuckles. "Anything for you, cutie. So is it a deal?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be ready in an hour," I inform him, already looking through my clothes in my suitcase for something to wear.

"Fine. See you then." he says before hanging up. I'm actually excited to be hanging out with Xavier. Anything that could give my mind a brief rest would excite me at this point. I try to tell myself that I'm not going to think about it and am going to enjoy my Summer, but that's easier said then done. My world does revolve around the guy after all. I feel bad for using Xavier as a distraction, but I'm sure he won't mind, especially considering we haven't hung out with it just being us since the incident all those months ago.

I actually think this is going to go well.

Thursday, May 18th 11:00 AM - Xavier's Apartment

Kori's POV

Xavier and I sit on the couch in the darkness of his living room, our attention focused on the movie in front of us, or at least mine is. Xavier seems somewhat distracted today, but I haven't asked why, just wanting to enjoy this and not talk about anything that has to do with emotions, mine still being a wreck.

My hands rest comfortably at my sides, but suddenly I feel Xavier reach over and take one of them, intertwining are fingers. I almost instantly jerk back, taking my hand away before giving him a look of confusion. "Xavier, what are you doing?"

He grabs the remote off of the table in front of us and pauses the movie before turning his attention back toward me. "I was trying to hold your hand."

"Yes, but why? You know how I feel about Richard," I say warningly. He knows quite clearly where my heart is, having expressed it many times.

He face stays focused on mine. "Yeah, and he's on the other side of the world when he should be with here with you... Kori, you need someone who is going to be here for you no matter what, someone who really loves you."

My eyes narrow. "He does love me, that I know." I don't doubt Richard's love for me. If he says he loves me, then her loves me. Period. That's not what's in question. His lack of willingness to make sacrifices is what keeps us apart.

"Then why isn't he with you, huh? Why aren't you together? Why do you come crying to me, when he breaks your heart over and over again?," he questions, sounding a little angry. I don't have an answer for any of that, so I just remain silent. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Look, the reason you and Dick didn't work out is because he wouldn't give you a chance, right?"

I nod, watching him very carefully.

"Then how do you know we wouldn't work out if you don't give me a chance?," he asks, motioning toward himself. "You know I love you. I have been there every time that he wasn't, I have caught every time that he didn't, I have let you cry on my shoulder every time he broke your heart, so give me a chance to show that I will treat you better than he ever will, that I will appreciate you, that I am the man you need."

I stare at him wide-eyed and wordlessly for a long time. He has been there for me every time that Richard hasn't. He has picked me up when I have fallen. He let me cry on his shoulder when I needed to... but I love Richard. Do I have feelings for Xavier? Not those kind, but I understand where he is coming from when he asks for a chance. The one chance I got with Richard, I messed up and I never received another, even though I deserved one. Maybe... maybe I should give him a chance. Who knows, it could work out.

If I continue to wait for Richard, the day may never come when he realizes that we're perfect for each other. I know I'll always love him, that's just the way it is with your first love, but I can't wait on him forever, and though Xavier has his faults, as does everyone, he is good man, a much better one than he was the last time we attempted a relationship.

I study his pleading eyes carefully a moment before speaking. "If we were to do this, you would have to understand somethings. I love Richard and I always will. I'm not ready to jump into anything physical. Sex is special to me, and should only be had with someone you love, and Richard is the only man I love romantically. I can't promise you that if he comes back and tells me that he wants to be with me, that I won't fall straight into arms. If you really want to do this, I'll try, but just know that you're taking a risk." He needs to be clear on all those things because I can't be responsable for his heart, when I can't even take care of my own.

He smiles and nods before reaching for my hand and I hesitantly let him take it. He raises it to his mouth and plants a soft kiss on it. "It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." That sounds like something Richard would say. I frown, knowing that thinking about an ex isn't a good way start to a new relationship, but that's just how things are going to be for a while, especially when I'm forced to see Richard everyday when school starts back. He really is going to look amazing in his football jersey, and I probably won't be to happy when I see some girl in it every Friday... but who knows, maybe Xavier is just what I need to move on.

He smiles at me softly, slowly leaning forward. My heart stops, but I make no attempt to move. Seeing that I didn't, he slowly closes the distance between us, taking my lips in his and wrapping my arms around my waist. Fireworks? No, but a lot of guilt. I quickly pull back. "To much," I say shaking my head, feeling like I just cheated on Richard, even though we aren't together.

He drops his hands from my waist and scoots back a little. "Sorry. We'll go slow."

I nod liking that idea a lot. "Yeah, slow." Very slow... Very.

He gives me and understanding smile before slowly moving his arms over my shoulder and turning back to the movie. I can handle this. This isn't sexual. I know that in the end this will be good for me, but it kind of makes me think of cough syrup. It makes you feel better in the long run, but that doesn't mean it tastes all that good going down. All I can promise is that I can try. It's clear to me that Richard is halfway across the world, probably having sex with ever girl in France in an attempt to discard his pain, so what should I feel so guilty about?

I kissed one guy. No, not even that, he kissed me. Richard is going to do far worse than anything I will do... so then why is this nagging at me so badly? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm single, so I should be able to do whatever I want... but maybe that's it. I don't want this. This is what I need, what I want is very clear to anyone and everyone. I just need to open my heart, just like I told Richard to do. If I am going to do this, I need to give Xavier an honest chance. If Richard had given me a chance, then my world be perfect right now, so maybe that's what's wrong with me. I need to let him have a chance at stealing my heart... even if I know Richard will always have a piece.

Thursday, May 18th 7:00 PM - Raven's house

Kori's POV

After Xavier dropped me off at Bee's house, I gathered up my things before throwing them into my SUV and hurriedly driving to Raven's house, where I find myself at now. Getting out of the car I rush, inside my sole focus telling her what happened today and getting her opinion on it. Without knocking, I burst into her room, and I instantly wish I hadn't. My eyes widen in horror as I see a very naked Gar darting into the bathroom and a shocked and just as naked Raven laying in the bed. I scream and run out the room, shutting the door behind me, my face completely flushed. I guess that's one way to get my mind off Richard.

A moment later they come out, now clothed and red-faced. "Hi," Raven says, awkwardly.

I shake my head, trying to clear the images out of my mind. "Uhh, hey. I came here to talk to you, but if you guys are... busy, I can leave," I offer, not wanting to interrupt their... activities. I was aware they were having sex, but I never wanted to see it... like ever.

"Umm no, It's fine. I was just leaving," Gar interjects, kissing Raven's still red cheek before walking past me with a nervous laugh.

I turn back to Raven. "I should have called."

She just sighs and turns to walk back into her room. "Yep."

"Sorry," I apologize before following behind her, taking a seat in her computer chair.

"Whatever," she drones, sitting down on to her bed and crossing one leg over her other. "So what did you want?"

I begin to nervously play with my thumbs and adverts my eyes to anything that wasn't her. "Umm, I'm dating...Xavier."

Her eyes widen in shock. "What? Why? Have you lost your mind?"

I frown at her and cross my arms over my chest, feeling slightly angered by her reaction, even though I expected it. "No. Richard is gone. I gave him a choice and he didn't chose me, so what am I supposed to do? Wait on him forever, while he moves on and sleeps with every girl in sight?"

"No, but do you even have feelings for Xavier?," she retorts, not sounding to happy with me at the moment. Raven and Richard had became close during his time here. She looked at him like a brother and he was always there for her with anything she needed, so I can understand why she is a little upset, but she has to understand where I'm coming from as well.

"No... but maybe I can learn to. I need to get over Richard, and I can't do that if I'm laying in bed all day, constantly thinking about him," I defend myself.

She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "Okay, for one, you shouldn't have to learn to like somebody, and two, it's not that easy to just move on from someone you love. You and Richard have spent everyday of the last two months together, not to mention your relationship before that. Do you honestly think it's going to be as easy as finding a replacement to forget all of that?"

Tears begin to fill my eyes, my eyes, knowing she is right, but I can't give in. "Raven you don't understand. The guy you love is your boyfriend, nothing more than a phone call away. The guy I love is on the other side of the world, doing who knows what with any number girls. Do you know how hard it is to know that? To be in love with a guy who refuses to be with you?"

Her face softens and she stands and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry, Kor. I know this is hard for you, but trust me, Dick loves and he is going to realize he needs you. If you thank being with Xavier is what's right, then fine, but love isn't an easy thing to escape from."

"I know," I cry into her shoulder. How right she is. Love is like a heat seeking missile. It will track you down, follow you where every where you go, making it nearly impossible to escape... but I have to keep trying.

Thursday, June 2nd 1:00 PM - Jump City mall

Me and Xavier walked toward the mall's food court hand in hand. It's still a weird feeling, but I'm slowly adjusting. It is kind of odd to think that just a year and a half ago, I thought I was in love with him and loved when he touched me, but now I'm so apprehensive that it's ridiculous. We haven't kissed since the incident on the couch, and I think he is starting to become frustrated with me, but I did warn him. I still feel like I'm cheating on Richard for some reason. After two weeks, this relationship just still doesn't feel right to me.

I love Xavier, but only as a friend. Not like I love Richard. I have actually broke down and sent him a text just saying that I hope he enjoyed his trip. Xavier didn't like that, but he didn't text back anyway, then again I didn't expect him to. I like to think he is doing some soul searching, but the reality most likely is that he is sleeping with every pretty-faced blonde that comes along.

He'll be back next Saturday, and if you don't think I'm going to lose my mind when I see him, you are mistaken. I have missed him like crazy, which is odd considering are last conversation was a fight. I'm still angry with him, but I'll probably always be a little upset with him because I know that we are meant for each other. He is perfect for me and I know that I am perfect to him.

My reason for believing this? Richard can have nearly any girl that he wants with nothing more than a smile, but he doesn't keep them very long, usually no longer than a night, but we had something far greater. We had an actual relationship. Why would he chose me to give his heart to? There is only one answer that could explain that. Fate. Period. It has to be. He shows up in Jump out of nowhere and the next thing I know we are hanging out everyday, which quickly escalated into more, more than I could have ever imagined.

Thinking back to the moment I first saw him, I could never have imagined that six months later I would be hopelessly in love with the guy, but I am. He is like a drug to me, and contrary to what anyone believes it is quite easy to become addicted to person. A touch from them is enough to give you your fix, if only for a moment. A kiss or a word from them is enough to make your day, and when you don't have them you go into a state of withdrawal, in which you become clinically depressed or in my case, try to find someone to take the pain away, which I am quickly learning is nothing short of impossible.

There is no doubt in my mind that we belong together, and I don't think he doubts it either. No, the only thing that is holding us apart is fear. Fear of being heartbroken, fear of losing the one thing in the world that he is addicted to... but isn't forcing himself to avoid me, killing him just as badly as it would if we broke up? It would me because I honestly don't see the difference. During those two months that I lived at his house, slept in his bed every night, held his hand in public or during a movie, it all felt like a relationship to me, like we were together, and now that I know he still loves me I know it felt the same way for him.

So isn't this really a break up? We may not call it that and it may not be official, but during those two months we acted like a couple, even having sex on one occasion, so if the feelings were real, the doesn't that make the relationship real even if it didn't hold a title? To me it does.

I take a seat at a table in the food court, while Xavier goes to get us something to eat. I watch as a girl approaches him and they begin a conversation. Jealousy? No. If that were a girl talking to Richard, I would be ready to claw her eyes out, but I just don't care. If Xavier wanted to leave with her I would have no problem with it. If Richard left with that girl I would cry in my bed for weeks, fall into a endlessly black hole of depression, and wake up in tears quite often. The simple fact is that Richard is always going to have a hold on me and I'm never going to be able to escape from it. When I gave him my heart it wasn't a loan. It couldn't be returned.

...A moment of clarity.

No matter what I do, how act, or what I say, Richard will always have a hundred percent of my heart, so isn't this pointless, trying to run from my feelings when those feelings are rooted so deeply inside of me that they have defined me in a way. Are hearts are attached the each other by an unbreakable bond. I now see the truth, which is ironic because I have been saying it for over five months now, but haven't considered the magnitude of it. At first they were just words, but now it's as clear to me as anything has ever been. He belongs with me and I with him, and nothing short of that is going to make me.

A moment of clarity indeed. How far will I go to make this work? As far as needed.

Thursday, June 2nd 9:00 PM - Paris France

Dick's POV

I stand out on the balcony of our sizeable hotel room, the wind blowing my hair to the side. Below, the city lights are shining brightly, and above, the stars are twinkling, but despite all of the brightness of the Paris night, my world is clouded in darkness. I miss her so bad, that I'm seriously losing my mind. I think about her all day, everyday. I type text after text only to quickly delete, not knowing what to say. I read old messages on my phone and look at pictures that cause memories to flood through my brain like a dam breaking.

Vic informed me that she is dating Xavier. My first reaction was insanely pissed. I planned to go out and sleep with every girl I saw, like she probably assumes I am, but I stopped myself. She warned me of this. She gave me a choice, told me that she wouldn't wait forever, but I had to be stubborn. I had to protect myself, my own heart, and that's why I'm standing here in this city of millions, feeling all alone and staring down at the picture in the locket around my neck instead of being where I should be. With her. Holding her throughout the night, kissing her pain away, guiding her through the darkness, that I myself am lost in.

I become aware that Alfred is at my side, but neither of us look at each other or say anything for a long time, him looking out into the city and me continuing to study the picture of me and Kori. Whenever I had a problem in my life and needed an answer deeper than "suck it up" I have always went to Alfred. Now should be no different.

"Alfred, can I ask you something?," I question, turning to look at him.

He returns my look and nods. "Of course, sir."

"When your wife died, how bad did it hurt you? I mean, what did you do to cope?"

"Master Dick, losing my wife was the greatest tragedy in my life, but there was no need to cope. I loved and still love her dearly, and I know she has the same love for me, but I assume you are looking for advice of Ms. Kori?"

I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you truly love her?"

"More than anything," I reply.

"Then I'm afraid I don't see what the problem is. If you love her that should be it, Master Dick," he says, not understanding.

"What if love isn't enough, Alfred?," I ask, studying the man.

He now laughs and shakes his. "Love is always enough. Love is the strongest force in the universe. It has no boundaries, and no weakness. It's unstoppable, and inescapable. If you are planning on avoiding her until your love fades then you shall be waiting forever, sir. True loves doesn't die. It shall out last death and everything that comes after."

Looking back down at my locket, something strikes me. ...A moment of clarity. I'm going to love her today, tomorrow, and everyday for the rest of my life. No matter where I hide or how fast I run, I won't be able to escape it, so why try? Why continue to hurt myself and her when happiness is obtainable. Does she love Xavier? I don't know. Does it matter? No. I know she still loves me and I'll do anything to get her back, but first I have to get there and quickly.

"I take your silence as you know what you have to do?," Alfred asks, a light smile on his face.

"For the first time in awhile, thank you Alfred." With that I head off to collect my bags and get the back Jump where I belong.

A moment of clarity indeed. How far will I go to get her back? As far as I need.

* * *

**Who loves Richard now? Next chapter: Richard pulls some Romeo shit and Kori makes a surprising choice. I changed to plot a little. Originally this chapter wasn't go to end well, but I think that's enough angst for now. Time for some romance. I'm really considering the idea of a far more edgy high school story, but I'm just not sure. I could come with a plot in ten seconds, but the problem is I'm curious as to what my boundaries are. Topics such as rape and more than likely suicide are out of the question, but characters with more edge would be fun to play around with. Or maybe a story where Dick and Kori don't like each other right off the bat, or there friends for a long time at first? Yeah, I'm in brainstorming mode. Sorry. 260 reviews for an update.**


	14. Woo Me

Chapter fourteen - Woo Me

Thursday, June 2nd 6:00 PM - Highway

Kori's POV

After leaving the mall with Xavier, we went to dinner, which was rather quite, at least from my end. He would talk and I would answer with a sound of acknowledgment rather than a word. I didn't intentionally ignore him, I was just lost in thought. I have come to the realization that Richard will always have my heart, so I am doing nothing more than stringing Xavier along, which is wrong in my opinion. He needs to know that this will never work between us because I am already taken, at least my heart is anyway.

It's going to hurt him at first, but it'll only make things worse if I draw this out any longer, keep giving him false hope when there is none. If are roles were reversed, I would want him to just give it to me straight, and to be fair, I did tell him that I would always love Richard when we started this, so it shouldn't come as a complete surprise to me him. Truthfully, I think he knows it isn't working. We have been dating for two weeks and we have only kissed once, and my whole body tenses every time he touches me when I used to melt into Richard on any contact.

Emotions really over complicate the situation. If I were to explain this in the most basic form it would be that I am with guy, who I used to have feelings for, but no longer do, and the guy who I love and want to be with, doesn't know what the hell he wants and is on the other side of the world, plowing through France's female population at this very moment... Okay, even when simplified, it's still a pretty complicated situation.

The fact is I want to be with Richard, even after the hell he's put me through. Is it logical? Not in the least, but love isn't supposed to be logical. In fact, one could argue that love is the most illogical thing in existence. It makes you want to be with someone, who doesn't deserve you, and right now, Richard doesn't deserve me. I have been nothing, but faithful to him, even outside of our relationship. I want even kiss my boyfriend because him. That shows how badly I have it for this man. In return for my insane loyalty, he refuses to be with me because he is afraid to get hurt, but that only means he doesn't trust me with his heart. I'm the one who shouldn't trust him if anything!

I used believe Richard was perfect, but there is no such thing as perfection in an unperferfect world. No one could possibly be perfect, not even him. He has hurt me countless times, while I have treated his heart with great care. I have waited and waited and waited, for him to see what I have saw all along, but he hasn't yet. I haven't given up on him and I never will, but like I have said, I'm done begging... at least aloud. If he wants to be with me he is going to have to show it. Will that ever happen? When the man of your affection is Dick Grayson, who really knows. Certainly not me.

I sigh for about the hundredth time in the last hour and I guess Xavier is tired of hearing it because he finally acknowledges it. "Okay, what's wrong?," he questions, glancing at me before refocusing on the road in front of him.

"It's nothing," I assure him with a fake smile, not wanting to have this conversation while he is driving.

He briefly looks over at me, frowning as he does. "I know you better then that. Just tell me," he demands.

I sigh and turn to look out the window. "We can talk about it when we get back to Raven's house." I don't hear a response from him so I guess he just nodded. This is going to be hard for me. I don't want to hurt Xavier, but I have to do what's best for him and me. He deserves a girl who will give him her heart. I don't even own my heart, so therefore it would be impossible for me to do so.

We pull up into Raven's driveway, but neither of us make an attempt to get out of the car. "So, tell me what's really going on. You have barely said a word all night long."

I study my hands that lay in my lap, having no idea how to even begin. I don't want to be blunt, but I don't want to drag this out either. "Xavier... you mean the world to me. You have been there for me every time I needed you, but the fact is that I belong with Richard. We were meant for each other. I truly believe that, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this... Xavier, I can't be you."

I look up and try to read his face, but it's perfectly stoic, giving me no hint to what he is feeling. "Why?"

I tilt my head slightly to the side, not understanding. "Why what?"

"Why do you always run back to him, when all he does it hurt you over and over again?," he asks, his voice icy.

He has a point that I can't argue against with any rational explanation, but as have said, love is not meant to be rational. "I love him, Xavier," is all I can say.

"But why?," he questions pleadingly, as if begging me to see reason.

"There is no reason why. I just do. It's a fact, just like the grass is green or the sky is blue. If you want a rational explanation, I can't give you one. Our hearts simply belong to each other," I attempt to explain the best way I can.

He shakes his head, and an angry chuckle escaping him. "So, what are you going to do? Run back to him every time he decides he wants you again?"

That stung. He's right. I can't just let Richard have me when he wants me and lock me away when he doesn't, but if he ever comes to the realization that he will always be mine, then we can work on that then. We have a lot of things we will have to work on... a lot of things, but there is no certainty that he'll ever want to be with me again, or rather allow himself to, so this is pointless. "I don't know what I'm going to do, and I can't give you the answers that you're looking for. All I know is that you need someone who can love you, something that I will never be able to do."

He looks down at his staring wheel, sadness taking over his features. "One kiss."

"What?" I ask, not sure what he means.

"I want one kiss, and if you can honestly tell me you don't feel anything, then I'll walk away without another word about it," he clarifies, sounding very serious.

A kiss? I'm really not sure. Maybe it's childish, but kissing means a lot to me. I'm aware that it's nothing more then placing your lips to someone elses and is really more for emotional pleasure than physical, but still. Kissing is sexual, and I'm not ready for that with anyone who isn't Richard, but one kiss? ...I can handle it.

"Fine," I answer.

He looks over at me and our eyes meet, studying each other for a moment. He slowly leans in and places his lips to mine. My eyes flutter shut and I search for anything deeper then friendship, finding nothing. His lips are very soft, just like Richards, but that just tells me everything I need to know. I'm already thinking about Richard, so it's rather obvious where my feelings lie. When I feel his tongue against my lips is when I pull back. That is far to overly sexual for me.

He studies my now open eyes a quite moment before speaking. "Anything?"

I give him a somber smile and shake my head. "No, I'm sorry."

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. "Fine, a promise is a promise. I want say anything else about you and Dick, but just know I'll be waiting if you change your mind."

I cup his cheek before leaning in and giving him one last soft kiss on the lips before whispering. "If my mind had anything to do with this, I would have walked away from him a long time ago. Don't wait, my hearts not changing." With that I turned and opened the door to get out. "You're going to make some girl very happy, Xavier."

He smiles lightly nods. "I wish that girl was you, but if it can't be... then I hope Dick comes to his senses. I want you to be happy, regardless if it's because of me or not."

I only smile and blow him a kiss before shutting the door and turning to head into Raven's house. Xavier is a wonderful man and an excellent boyfriend, but he isn't meant for me. I really do hope that he finds a girl who brings him happiness. He can never be truly happy with me and I can never be truly happy without Richard. That's just the way it is.

From Raven's front door, I watch as Xavier drives off before I head inside, going in search of Raven. When I come to her door I make sure to knock. I have already seen her and Gar naked one time, and that is one more then I ever wanted to.

"Come in," she drones.

"Are you sure you have clothes on," I tease her.

"For now," I hear Gar call, followed the sound of him being smacked and an 'oww' from him.

Rolling my eyes with a slight laugh, I walk into her room, finding her and Gar laying cross ways on the bed, a movie playing on her television. "You two being good," I ask with a grin.

"I would say for now, but I'm tired of being slapped," Gar replied, rubbing the back of his head, most likely where she had hit him. I have hear of abusive boyfriends, but never the other way around. Raven calls it tough love, but Vic refers to it as boyfriend training, comparing Gar to dog that has to be punished when it does something wrong.

Raven ignores him, keeping her attention on me as I take a seat in the computer chair. "How was your date?"

I take a deep breath before leaning back in the chair. "I broke up with Xavier."

"Bout time," Raven drones, not even caring why. Luckily Gar is around for that.

"What for?," he asks.

"It wasn't working. I came to the realization that it was pointless to try to move on from Richard. I love him and I'm always going to," I answer with a shrug.

"So, what are you going to do if he never wants to date you again?," Gar continues.

I shrug once again. "I don't know really... I just don't know." When comes to love there is no back-up plan.

Thursday, June 2nd 11:00 PM - Raven's house

Kori's POV

I stand out the balcony of my temporary room at Raven's house, the night time wind blowing through my red hair. I pretty much live a little bit of everywhere at this point. I'll stay a few days at Bee's, then a few days at Raven's, sometimes even staying with Vic or Gar. Just whoever has some free time really. I used to didn't mind being alone, but after the death of my parents and having Richard take care of me for a solid two months after that, I got pretty used to being around someone constantly. I like the idea of having someone to talk to whenever I need it. People can say whatever they want to about Richard, but it was because of him that I made it through the toughest time in my life.

He is really a fantastic man if you think about it. Who else would completely put there life on hold for me, especially considering we weren't dating at the time. I mean, every morning when I woke up, he had breakfast made for me, he sat with me all day long, watched all my romance movies, that he didn't have to, snuggled with me every night, and some many more things. The first few days when I didn't even want to get out of bed or had terrible nightmares, it was he who was at my side, comforting with words like nobody else could.

He truly does love me, that I have no doubt of, but if this is ever to work, then he must be willing to put the same effort into it that I am. I would go to any lengths to make us last, but he would have to do the same, he would have to trust me with his heart. Is he capable of that? Only he knows the answer to those questions. School is really going to be tough for me. I don't so much mind him sleeping with other girls because it's nothing more than a physical act to him. No, what is really going to bother me is if he ignores me again.

Last time it was the worst thing I have ever experienced. Him walking by me in the hallway, not saying a single word to me or even glancing at me, that is something that is very hard to watch. I remember times when I would be watching him from across the room or in the hallway and I would want nothing more than to just go over and talk to him. I had no idea what I would say or if he would even would say anything back, but the desire burned so deeply inside of me that I would just have to turn away. He would defend me, which at the time confused me because I didn't understand his reasoning, but at the time it was what kept me going.

I did not fear anyone saying anything about me or Roy trying to take advantage of me because of Richard. I know all I would have to do was tell Vic and the problem would have been taken care of, but Richard did it without me asking. He would never let anyone harm me emotionally or physically, which is ironic considering he hurts me all the time. Of course he would never physically harm me, but one could argue that emotional pain is worse and I would agree with them. Physical pain can be healed rather easily, while emotional pain can last forever and there is nothing you can do about it. I would take physical pain any day of the week.

Sighing I rest my head on the balconies railing, closing my eyes briefly, before an all to familiar voice causes them to shoot open. "You're not an easy person to find Ms. Anders."

I look down at the ground and my jaw nearly falls off. There he is, standing just below me, looking absolutely amazing in a grey Armani suit and a black under shirt. His hair is spiked and his eyes nearly glow in the darkness of the night. My breath hitches slightly as I see the locket I gave him hanging from his neck. He's wearing it! This has to be a dream. It just has to be. He supposed to be in France for over another week. He can't be here... but he is. He's right there in front of my eyes, looking up at me. "Richard...," I breathe.

"Miss me?," he asks.

Understatement of the century. "Stay there," I demand, pointing at him warningly before taking off into a dead sprint out of Raven's house, my mind racing at a thousand miles per hour. Why is he here? What does he want? Why is he wearing my locket? So many questions. I rush out the front door and scamper through the grass over to the side of her house, finding him waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" I question as I near him. "I thought you were in France."

He nods, a light smile on his face. "I was, but now I'm here. Where I belong. With you."

I stare at him, in disbelief. I swear to God if this is a dream I am going to cry when I find out. "With me?" Is the only thing I can say as I look on at him, wide-eyed.

He glances down briefly before meeting my eyes once again, his drawing me into him with their intensity. "Look, I know you're dating Xavier." I swallow hard, praying he doesn't yell or get angry. I need to explain, but continue to listen, not wanting to miss a word. "And at first I was pissed. I planned to sleep with every girl I could, but I didn't because you warned me. You gave me a choice, told me you wouldn't wait forever, but I would listen because I was scared of being hurt, of being weak... vulnerable, putting my heart on the line only to have it shattered."

He pauses and takes a step closer, taking both of my hands in his own. We are so close now I'm able to feel his breath against my skin. I ignore my urges to kiss him and focus on his words. I want to tell him I would never hurt him. My brain is demanding that I do, but I'm speechless. He just continues. "I tried to run from my feelings, hoping that I could just move on, just forget, but I can't. I thought love wasn't enough, but the fact is, love... real love, the kind have for you, it's always enough. My love for you is boundless and time or distance will never be able to make it fade. I don't care if you love Xavier, and I don't care because I'm going to fight like hell to get you back."

I swallow hard, contemplating what he just said. He's willing to make this work. He's willing to make us work, but I can't just give it to him. No, I need to show him that it's not that simple, not that easy. He needs to earn this and not for my benefit. He needs to do this for himself. "Richard, the reason I dated Xavier was to try to get over the pain of losing you, but I found quickly that there is no getting over you or loving anyone else, so I broke up with Xavier because of you. You have my heart, you always will, but with that said..." Deep breath. "I can't take you back."

Hurt crosses his face and he drops his hands from my own, but I quickly recapture them. "Let me explain," I say quickly. The last thing I need is for him to change his mind and run off again. "You have hurt me to many times for me to simply fall back into your arms. You can't shoo me away when you don't want me, and expect me to come running when you call. I have been faithful to you, even outside of our relationship. I wouldn't kiss Xavier because I felt like I was cheating on you... but even with the care that I have shown to your heart, you ripped mine out many times. You need to prove to me that this is real this time, that you want this just as badly as I do. You need to woo me."

He is quite for a long moment, and I begin to sweat, fearing that I have messed up again, but I just stand strong and wait. This has to be done. "Woo you?" he repeats slowly.

"Yes, show me that I am what you want. Not just tonight, or tomorrow, or a few weeks or even months, but forever, the rest of your life. Show me that I mean to you what you mean to me. Show me that I am your world, and that your willing to put forth the effort to make us last."

He once again just gazes at me, and relief courses through me when a smile begins to cross his face. "I meant what I said, when I told you that I would fight for you. I can't promise that we won't have our fights or disagreements, but what I can promise you is that I will love you like no one else can, and I will never leave your side again... If you want to be wooed then I will woo you."

Tears now fall down my face, despite the fact that I am smiling widely. This is perfect, this what I have dreamed of, pleaded for for so long that I can't even believe that it's actually happening, but it is. I release his hands to pull him into a hug, holding on for dear life. Shivers run down my spine when he begins to runs his hands through my hair. It has been so long since I felt his touch and I have missed it so much.

"Come back to my house," he whispers into my ear.

I look up at him and shake my head. "No we're not dating, and if I go back to your house, you're going to kiss me and I'm going to kiss back and that will escalate into more. You need to earn this. I won't give it to you."

He smirks and leans closer, so close that his lips are gliding across mine. Placing simple peck on my lips, he steps back. "I'll pick you up at nine in the morning."

"For what?," I ask, not that I'm not thrilled. I can't wait to spend time with him, no matter what we are doing.

"I'm going to woo you." With that he walks passed me, brushing his hands across mine, leaving me standing there seriously reconsidering his offer to go home with him. "And bring clothes... and a bikini." I hear him call, causing a dog to bark from somewhere in the distance.

A dreamy sigh escapes me, never having been more happy or more in love... A bikini?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dick takes wooing to a whole new level and Kori makes her choice. **


	15. Are You Wooed yet?

Chapter fifteen - Are you wooed yet?

**I actually finished typing this last night. This is the last chapter. If I continued it, Kori would have been pregnant, and I just don't want to write another ten chapters focusing on that. Besides, I'm ready to begin 'For The First Time,' which is going to be great.**

**Warning: Graphic sex scene in this chapter. I suggest any younger readers avoid that scene, but it's your call. The story will be moved to an M rating tomorrow.**

* * *

Friday, June 3rd 8:30 AM - Raven's house

Kori's POV

I stand beside the bed in the guest room of Raven's house, piling my suitcase full clothes and other things I could possibly need. I have no idea what Richard is going to do, but I don't care. I am literally giddy today, happier than I have been in my entire life. He actually flew all the way from France for me. That thought alone makes me just want to squeal. I know we're not together, but it's a start. At least we're on the same page now.

Though I am ecstatic about the prospect of us possibly becoming a couple again, I have not and will not forget the past. He is going to have to show me that this is what he wants. What I want has been perfectly clear all along. He knows he has me wrapped around his finger, but just because that is true doesn't mean I'm going to come running back to him. He needs to earn this, needs to know that I will not allow him to continue to hurt me. I'd rather be single the rest of my life, then continue this roller coaster of a relationship. I need to know that this is going to be steady. I need to know that this is going to be forever.

Raven walks through the door and yawns before raising an eyebrow at me. She doesn't know Richard is back yet, which is surprising considering the moment he left I started squealing loudly and did the worst dance in the history of life. I'm glad it was dark outside and no one saw it. If they did and it went viral, I'm sure Richard would be on the first plane pack to France... Yeah, it was that bad.

I bring myself out of my thoughts and look up at Raven, who is still looking at me questioningly. "Where are you going?," she asks me.

I beam a huge smile at her. "Richard flew back from France last night. He wants to make us work," I exclaim.

Her eyes widen and she actually smiles. "Finally! I knew he would come to his senses eventually. So you're his girlfriend again?"

"No," I answer simply.

"No?," she repeats.

I zip up my packed suitcase before giving her my full attention. "He's going to have to earn this. I love him more than anything, but I'm not just going to fall back into his arms when he wants me. He has to woo me."

"Hmm, I see. Where's he taking you?," She questions.

I shrug. "No idea, he just told me to bring clothes... and a bikini." I still haven't figured that out.

She laughs a little. "He's just trying to get you into as little clothing as possible."

That could very well be true. "Possibly," I agree.

Just then the doorbell rings and we trade glances. "I'm guess that's him, Raven says.

I look down at my phone, finding that it's eight-fifty, so it most likely is. A beaming smile instantly graces my face and I feel with burning excitement. grabbing my suitcase, which probably weighs more than I do, I scamper out if the room, dragging it behind me.

After nearly falling down the stairs twice, I try to compose myself enough so I don't break my neck. I quickly open the door, but I am surprised when the three men are standing there dressed in grey and red uniforms, and each are holding multiple bouquets of red roses. Suddenly Richard appears, stepping up from behind the me, a smile on his face. "One hundred fifty-seven," he says and cock my head to the side, not understanding what he means.

He looks back at the roses in the men's hands before turning to look back at me. "There are exactly one hundred fifty-seven roses here. One for every day I have known you," he elaborates.

I literally think my heart just melted. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't even believe he would think of something like that. "Oh joy, plants that will be dead in two weeks," I hear Raven drone sarcastically from behind me.

Ignoring her, I take step toward Richard. "This is amazing. I... wow." Is all I can say.

He smirks and motions for the men to bring the roses into the house before turning his attention back to me. "This is just the start. You ready to go?," he asks with a grin.

"Yes, but where are we going?," I ask him curiously.

He steps into the house a grabs my suitcase, lifting it with ease before looking back at me. "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

I love that he's being all mysterious today, but I really want to know. When it comes to Dick Grayson, guessing what he's up to is pointless. It could literally be anything. "Can you give me a hint?," I ask giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He chuckles and steps out of the doorway to let the men who brought all the roses out. "I already did. I told you to bring a bikini."

"The beach?," I ask him. A moon light walk on the beach would be a good start... well, the roses were the start and they were fantastic.

He seems to think it over. "Kind of. You'll just have to wait and see." He looks over at Raven and smiles. "You don't mind if I steal her away for a week or so, do you?"

A week? I figured whatever we were doing would be out of town and would take multiple days considering he told me to bring clothes, but a whole week? I didn't expect it to be that long, but I'm not complaining. This could be just what we need. A whole week with it being just us, no interruption or distractions. I have to admit, the thought of us alone for an entire week is very... enticing. She waves her hand dismissively. "Take her. I'm tired of hearing her whine all the time anyway."

I just frown at her, while Richard gives her a one armed hug and kisses her cheek. He then wraps his other arm around my waist and leads me from the house, Raven shutting the door behind us. My body shivers the second he touches me, but it also sends an amazing warmth coursing through me. He open the door to the back seat first and I notice he has a rather large bag packed himself. After putting away my bags, he open the passenger side door for me and I beam a smile at him as I get in.

Richard runs around to the other side and in moments we're on the road. He turns on the radio and just like always, he begins to sing, acting as if the last few months hadn't happened, and I'm kind of happy about that. I want to enjoy our future and put the past behind us. I end up laughing and singing along with him, not even paying attention to where we are going. In fact, I don't even notice we're nearing a private airport until we pull up.

Looking out the window, I can see a black and red jet setting on the runway in the distance. Across the side in white letters it reads 'Wayne Enterprises,' so I can rationalize that this is a private jet belonging to Bruce. Richard is really going all out for this. I look at him questioningly. "We're going out-of-state?"

He turns to me and smirks. "Yep." That's all he says before getting of the car and grabbing our luggage from the back seat, me following behind. I try to rationalize where we could possibly be heading, but drop the thought when motions for me to follow him off to the jet, where a man dressed in an all blue uniform is waiting for us.

"Are you ready to depart, Mr. Grayson?," he asks.

"Yes, let's board," Richard replies and we all make our way inside the luxurious plane. The inside is amazing. There are only eights seats, but they are much wider than the ones on a normal plane. There is even a food bar in the front, close to the door that leads to the cockpit of the plane. Richard, puts are bags away, while the man, who I assume is the pilot, goes into the cockpit. I take a seat next to Richard in the back of the plane, feeling an array of emotions. Happiness, desire, passion, nervousness, and most of all love for the man beside me.

It doesn't take long for us to take to the air, and as me and Richard watch a movie on the flat screen in front of us, I feel Richard's hand rub across mine, which lays one the arm rest between us. I allow him to take my hand, intertwining are fingers together. Things begin to progress from there. I move the arm rest out of the way so that I can lean against him. For a moment no more moves our made, but then he surprises me when he kisses the part of my shoulder that my tank top does not cover. He then moves up to my neck, planting a soft kiss on it.

I shouldn't be letting him do this, I know that, but I have no desire to stop him. He kisses my jaw and as he does, he cups my opposite cheek and turns my head so that I'm looking at him. He slowly leans in, and I can hear my heart beat pounding so loudly in my chest that the only thing I can compare it to would be drums. His lips brush against mine, running up and down across them. My eyes flutter shut in anticipation and my hands somehow find themselves snaked around his neck.

"Let me kiss you," he whispers against my lips.

"Please," I reply in the same tone, my heart having taken over for my brain. He places his lips softly to mine in a brief peck and the leans back in for a slightly deeper kiss.

"I love you," he continues to whispers as he pulls back sightly.

"I love you too. Now, kiss me," I demand breathlessly. So much for not giving in to him. He pulls me into his lap and begins to run his hands back in forth down my sides, reaching under my tank top. I lean down and take his lips in a much harder kiss, one full of desire. It doesn't take long for tongues to find themselves a place in the kiss. I don't know how long we are like this, but we eventually were forced to break away when air became necessary.

I lean my forehead against his and we search each others eyes, lost in time, the whole world around us no longer existing or having any type of matter to it. "Kori, I need to tell you something."

"Yes baby?" I inquire, my eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I put you through, for being selfish and only worrying about myself. I'm sorry for not telling you everyday that I love you. I could go on the whole day about how badly I screwed up, but I just want you to know that I'm never going to be that guy again. I'm going to be the man you need, the man you deserve. The kind that is by your side with every step you take, the kind that will go to hell and back for you, the kind that shows that he loves everyday on his life. I can't change the past, I can't change anything that I did, but I can control what I do in the future, and my future is with you... if you want there."

I smile and have to pause for a moment to wipe the gathering tears out of my eyes. "I don't just want you there, I need you there. You're apart of me, and without you, I'm not complete. You still have to show though. Show me that it's me and only me."

"I can do that, I can do whatever I have to to get you back. I want to be able to tell the world you are mine. I want everyone to know and if you want me to climb a mountain and shout it to the world then I'll be more than happy to do it," he replies, his eyes continuing to bring me further and further into him.

"I don't need the world to know it. I just need to know it. I need to know that this is forever this time," I explain to him before placing a soft loving kiss on his lips. We continue to talk about the future and what we should have done in the past, each admitting our mistakes, what we could and should have done differently.  
He admitted that he should have been more considerate of my feelings and what he was putting me through and I saying that I should have never lied to him because that really is when all of our problems started.

We were so captivated by each other that we didn't know the plane landed until the pilot emerged from the cockpit. "Welcome to Hawaii," he exclaims.

I look from him to Richard, who is smirking proudly. "Hawaii? We're in Hawaii?" Did I mention he is really going all out for this.

"Are you wooed yet?," he asks, his smirk turning into a grin.

I'm speechless for a moment before finally finding words. "Why here?"

"You, me, the beach, why not here?," he replies. After gathering our things, we exit the plane and step into the warm Hawaii air, the wind blowing our hair slightly. I am still in complete shock that he would do this, and something tells me he isn't done yet. This is more then enough for me to forgive him, but I'm just going to wait it out and see what else he pulls. After making our way into the airport, he leads me out to a taxi that takes us to a fairly secluded pent house with a private beach just in front of it. Once inside I begin to explore, while he carries our things off to a bedroom that I am sure we will make use of before the weeks up.

I eventually follow him into the bed room, where he is changing out of his suit into a pair of swim trunks. I have seen him naked many times before so I really pay little attention to it, being more focused on how elaborate this all is. "I can't believe you done this," I exclaim in amazement as begin to search my suit case for a bikini, which I quickly locate and begin to change, not really caring that he is watching.

"You told me to woo you. How is that going by the way?," he asks with a smirk.

Ignoring the fact that I have yet to put my top on, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, slowly pulling him down into a heated kiss, which he responds to by lifting me into the air and carrying me over to the bed. He plants soft kiss on my neck before making his way down to my collar-bone and breasts. My breath quickens dramatically as he makes his way farther down. He trails down my stomach with soft butterfly kisses that arouse me greatly. I know where this heading and I have no plan of stopping it. I think he has earned it.

With my eyes now shut and my only focus being to enjoy the sensations running through me, I feel the bottoms of my bikini being slid down my legs, eventually falling to the floor. Then next thing I know I feel his tongue penetrate me and even though I knew it was coming, a gasp escapes me. My back arches and he grabs ahold of my upper thighs on instinct. Moans begging to escape me, becoming louder and louder.

"Richard," I say breathlessly. I always have a hard time saying what I want during sex, not wanting to take control of the situation, but today was different. "Make love to me."

I feel his tongue slip out of me, but it soon replaced by his length and the sensations I am feeling intensify greatly. His weight centers itself on top of me and he begins to suck on my neck, while he moves slowly in and out of me. I thrust my hips forward, silently pleading for him to go harder. He gets the message and he goes all the way in before backing out and repeating over and over again. I breathlessly call out his name in desire. "Richard, faster."

He does so, now moving at a very rabid rate. I expected pain, but ther is none. I only feel pleasure beyond my wildest imaginations. I wrap both arms and legs around him, allowing him to have complete control of the situation. "More," is all I am able to say, my throat being bone dry and breathing become harder. I climax with a loud yell, but I am nowhere near done. Lust isn't driving this, only pure love and I have no problem expressing my love physically to him as long as he returns it. What did this mean for our relationship? I don't know and right now I don't care. I just want to feel him inside of me.

I begin to thrust my hips forward in perfect rhythm with is, increasing my pleasure to a degree that my eyes roll into back of my head and I climax once more. His pace quickens to a rapid amount and thank God I'm on birth control now because I know he is about to release inside of me and I don't have the desire to stop him.

Just as I expected, he groans against my neck and his hold body tenses, confirming he is done. He lays on top of me, catching his breath as I run my hands up and down his muscular back feeling more than satisfied. He raises his head after a moment and begins to kiss me softly. "I love you, Kori," he mummers against my lips.

"I love you too, Richard... I always will."

Friday, June 3rd 7:00 PM - beach

Kori's POV

Richard and I sit out on the beaching watching the sun sink below the horizon line. It has been an eventful day to say the least. After are bedroom activities we made our way into the water... only to continue said activities. I have to admit, he did more than I ever thought he would. The roses were amazing, but a week-long vacation to Hawaii, where it's just me and him? That's truthfully breath-taking. We agreed to turn off our cells, so that no one could interrupt us. We need this time alone together, especially after all that our relationship has been through.

The sex is great, but this is what I enjoy more than anything, us just setting on the beach, hands interlocked, staring out into the shimmering waters in front of us. If someone asked me why I loved him, I don't know if I could answer it logically. Sure, I could say he's handsome, he takes up for me, takes care of me when I need him, but none of that would be true. The reason I love him is because he is meant for me, we are meant for each other. It goes no further than that.

Our love is undying and will last long after we are both gone. As Richard said, true love is boundless. True love is the only force that can withstand time and all other opposition that it faces. I love Richard now, and I will love as long as forever lasts and then longer. I no longer believe that our relationship will be perfect because no ones is, but no matter what, we will love each other through it.

"Kori," Richards says, softly earning my attention. "I got you something."

"Richard I can't take anything else. You've already spent to much on me today," I decline.

He shakes his head, a loving smile on his face. "This didn't cost me a cent. In means more than a billion roses or a lifetime on this beach ever could." I watch as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box, slowly opening it to reveal a the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. "This was my moms," he says, his eyes beginning to tear up. I have never saw Richard cry, so on instinct I wipe the tears away and move as close as possible to him.

He looks down at the box and smiles lightly. "My dad gave it to her on their first anniversary. She always told me that when I found the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, that I should give it to her." He looks back at me. "Kori, I can't see the future. I don't know if the sun is going to rise tomorrow or if we will even make it through, but what I do know, the only thing that I'm sure of, is that I love you now and I'm going to love you everyday after."

He pauses and takes breath, us both now in tears. "I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm probably going to make more, but I know that you will always be there for me when I do. You're my happiness in life, what makes get out of the bed in the morning. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing that's on my mind when I go to sleep at night."

He lifts my hand and takes the ring out of the box, while I look at him, lost in the love that I feel. "This ring is a promise. A promise that I'll be there to catch you when you fall, lift you when you are down, and give my life to you. Like I said, I can't promise that there won't be mountains to climb along the way, but what I can promise is that I will love you like no one else can. So, will accept this ring."

I nod with a loving smile, tears falling down my face as I do. Forever. Forever starts now, with three simple words that mean more than any definition in any dictionary could describe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as we kiss, the sun sinks into horizon leaving ever thing dark around us, but the brightness are future is all that can be seen.

* * *

**Done. The moral of this story was meant to be that love can over come all obstacles. I hate when people "love wasn't enough" because it's not true. If you really love someone loves is always enough. The first chapter 'For The First Time' will be up Friday. Be looking for it. My head hurts so I'm going to take a nap now.**


End file.
